Holiday away
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have, after years of friendship, realised their feeling for one another.The only problem is that their parents haven't got a clue!When both sets of parents decide to take a joint vacation to Spain, let's just say tempation is in the air
1. Prelude, chemisrty

**Holiday **

**Chapter 1 - Chemistry**

"Gabby?" Troy asked, putting his pen down on the table.

"Yes Troy?" she returned, not removing her eyes from her chemistry homework.

Troy and Gabriella were sat in a typical Thursday afternoon situation. The pair at Troy's kitchen table, doing their homework, it had been so since they were five years old. They didn't even have to say anything; it was now an automatic routine which the pair had enjoyed growing up next door to one another.

A moment of silence passed as Gabriella continued writing, expecting Troy to ask her about the distillation of crude oil or the properties of caesium. But she did not hear his voice. This curious behaviour caused Gabriella to raise her hazel eyes from the file paper she had been scribbling on to Troy. He was sat twiddling his thumbs with a troubled look engrossing his face.

"What's the matter Troy?" she questioned softly, seeing his eyes flickering to her and then back to his hands.

"Oh, nothing" he replied, going back to his textbook. He flicked the pages over annoyance, making a crisp and sharp sounds_ "Just tell her how you feel"_ his mind encouraged _"Come on Bolton"_

"Troy I've known you too long _not_ to know that look" she continued, as a sigh escaped his lips "You can tell me whatever it is, you know that, right?" she smiled, placing the palm of her hand on his back. Troy closed the text book, feeling a shiver run through him at the sensation of her hand. He didn't know why it was so hard to tell Gabriella what he felt. All he knew was that he needed to tell her and it was not helped by the fact they had been best friends for so long. Oblivious to the amount time he had remained silent, Troy fidgeted with his thumbs once more, now biting his bottom lip. "Come on Troy, it can't be that bad" Gabriella remarked, fishing for his cooperation. Suddenly a thought dawned on her "Is it about a girl?" she teased, bending her gaze to meet his.

"Maybe" Troy mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

"It is…oh, do I know her?" Gabriella grinned happily, intrigued. She closed her books and gave her undivided attention to Troy.

"You could say that" he continued, barely audible. Troy scratched his neck, still not looking Gabriella directly in the eyes.

"Who is it?" she returned, scooting her chair up to his. Troy let out a breath.

"I can't tell you" he murmured.

"Oh Troy, _please_ tell me" she whinged. Troy looked to her for a moment and then straight ahead.

"Well I like her, a lot and…I've been keeping my feelings a secret for so long, I want to but I can't bring myself to tell her" Troy explained, resting his elbows on the table and moving his hands "I'm not sure how she'd react if I told her. I just don't want to make things _weird_ between us" he concluded, still not fully giving her his gaze.

"Are you in love with her?" Gabriella said, brushing Troy's hair from his eyes. He gulped, thankfully unnoticed by Gabriella. Troy's throat was fast becoming drier with each passing second.

"I think so" he nodded. Suddenly he felt Gabriella's leg against his under the table as she moved closer.

"You have to tell me Troy…what does she look like?" Gabriella smiled resting her own elbow on the papers and holding her head up in a hand. Troy found his blue eyes darting to her, following every feature with the utmost awe.

"She is really beautiful" he said, his eyes drifting from Gabriella's loose ebony curls to her perfect lips "she has the most amazing personality, so vibrant and deep. She is smart, kind…and when she smiles at me I just can't breath and when she laughs" he paused, becoming a little flustered. Gabriella giggled. Troy could feel himself becoming redder.

"You are head over heels aren't you?" she shined, watching her best friend blush.

"Totally and completely" Troy returned, ruffling his hair nervously _"I have to tell her"_ he thought, looking into her eyes.

Gabriella was interested by this mystery girl Troy had gone completely gaga over. She seemed sweet from what he had told her, she still couldn't place a name to her though.

"Right then Romeo, what's her name?" Gabriella joked. Troy paused before replying.

"Like I said I can't tell you" he sighed, putting emphasis on the word 'you'.

"Troy" Gabriella whined "I won't tell anybody" she pleaded.

"You don't understand Brie. I can't tell _you_" he repeated, trying to get her to say it rather than himself.

"I hate guessing games, come on. I promise I won't breathe a word" Gabriella assured, taking his hand. Troy froze for a moment, gulping anxiously once more "Troy" she said pretending to mope.

"Gabriella" Troy returned mocking her whining tone. It was a sort of defence mechanism; he knew Gabriella would drop the subject if he mocked back teasingly. As expected she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Fine" Gabriella said stubbornly, taking her pen back up and continuing with her equations. Troy let out a staggered breath, his eyes widening in relief as he took up his own pen. Just as he went to put the nib to the paper he felt his heart sink slightly – he had ducked out of telling her once more and that frustrated him, at this rate it would be too late before he told Gabriella how he felt about her. His eyes wandered to her, studying her as she wrote. Troy could tell Gabriella had been slightly scorn by the fact he didn't tell her who his infatuation was. But that was nothing to the disappointment that Troy himself felt about not being able to muster up the courage and say it.

Gabriella scribbled with a hint of annoyance; the not knowing was already getting to her. Suddenly her grip on the pen softened as she attempted one last time to find out who this 'fascinating' girl was.

"If you don't want to say it then write it down" she stated, shifting a piece of paper to Troy. Her eyes met his as she did this. Troy pursed his lips and then took the paper and looked at it _"Here goes"_ his mind sighed. With that he wrote the name down carefully, with tender thought in mind. He picked it up and stared at it before handing it, face down, back to Gabriella. She gave him a triumphant look as the paper exchanged hands.

As Gabriella turned the page over Troy could feel his brow becoming warmer, his heart beating at an increasing rate and an un-satisfy-able itch forming on his neck but he ignored it all, placing his eye focus on Gabriella's face. He was counting down the seconds as her eyes drifted downwards.

Gabriella however looked to the paper with great anticipation, her eyes wandered over the blank space until they reached two words in Troy's slender handwriting, sitting prominently in blue ink. She lost her breath reading the words.

_Gabriella Montez_

Whilst her eyes widened Troy felt a smile turning over in the corner of his mouth but he did not show it as her hazel flickered up to him.

"So, what do you think?" Troy said, giving a slight cough, running his finger over his chin.

Gabriella looked up to him in confusion more than anything.

"Me?" she whispered, her eyes darting to the paper and then back to Troy's calm blue eyes.

"Yeah" he admitted, a rose tint blossoming in his cheeks.

"I, um" Gabriella began, speechless.

"I knew it would be weird, sorry I mentioned it" Troy sighed, taking his pen back into his hand and looking away, a tear prickling in his eye. He was slightly disappointed but had to conceal his emotions and so blinked, removing it as he bit his lip in embarrassment.

Gabriella watched Troy for a moment, her eyes studying him. Now that it had sunk in she regained to ability to speak "Did you mean it?" Gabriella asked. Troy turned his gaze to her "All that stuff you said?"

Troy dropped his pen and removed the paper from her grasp, placing it on the table and taking her soft hands in his.

"Every word I said to you, I meant" he said truthfully, looking her directly in the eyes.

"So you _love _me?" she continued, quietly.

"Yes Gabriella, I love you. I love everything about you. Every quirk, smile, look, word, touch…you, I have since the 5th grade" he smiled. Troy then let out a breath "and you don't know how good it feels to finally tell you" he added, a little breathless. She looked to him with glossy eyes.

Without warning Troy felt Gabriella's lips on his. He was in shock at first but then closed his eyes, bringing a hand to her cheek, smoothing it tenderly as she wrapped and arm around his waist whilst the other intertwined their fingers. She broke apart shakily, batting her wide eye lashes.

"Wow" he grinned, looking to her lustfully.

"Yeah" Gabriella returned breathlessly. Troy then joined his lips back onto hers, enjoying the kiss even more this time. As they broke apart once more Gabriella pulled a stray strand of hair from her face and hitched it behind her ear, blushing. She took her gaze back to her chemistry homework, glowing. Troy nodded, producing a coy smile before taking his own pen into his grasp.

"So Gabby, what is fractional distillation again?" he asked. Poking his tongue against his inner cheek. Gabriella gave him a look.

"Right, shall we start from the beginning" she sighed, flicking through her textbook.

"Please and thank you" Troy returned placing his hands on her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. Gabriella jumped a little before a slow exhaling breath left her lips. She tilted her head lower as he raised his bright blue eyes "You know, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Fail chemistry" Gabriella smirked.

"Yeah" Troy chuckled causing Gabriella to giggle "But, what I want to say is that, well more like ask..."

"What is it Troy?" Gabriella questioned, looking into his eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Seeing as we have kissed, and on my part I can say enjoyed it…I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" Troy continued.

"I'd like that" Gabriella returned "I'd like that a lot" her lips now reaching for his. They touched for a moment but then the front door unlatched, the teens' heads sprung up and immediately they broke apart.

"Oh, hello Gabbi" Lucy Bolton smiled, seeing the pair studying.

"Hey Aunty Lucy, Uncle Jack" Gabriella said sweetly. She never knew why she called them this, it must have been a childhood trait she had not lost. Let's just say her and Troy's families were really close.

"Hey Mom, Pop" Troy mumbled, pretending to read.

"Well I'd better get going Troy, I'll see you tomorrow" Gabriella said quickly scooping up her things.

"Alright" Troy smiled, standing up with her. Gabriella moved swiftly down the hall and to the front door, Troy following up after her.

"See you in the morning" he whispered into her ear. His hot breath made Gabriella quiver on the inside, it seemed husky and tantalising.

"Bye" she returned, staring into his eyes. There was a spilt second of silence before Troy stole a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye" he grinned as Gabriella made her way out the door.


	2. Viva Espagne

**Chapter 2 – Viva Espagne**

It wasn't a far walk home for Gabriella, seeing as she lived next door, yet it seemed a long journey. She was still in a slight daze from Troy's kiss but she coughed to dispel her thoughts, entering the house as if nothing had happened.

"Mom, I'm back" Gabriella yelled.

"Heya Mija" her mother grinned, tilting her head backwards to see her daughter through the kitchen door "How was the studying?" she continued.

"Well, you know…same old same old" she replied, when saying the last past only thinking of Troy's lips against hers. She shook her head and placed her books on the stairs, walking into the kitchen. The smell of chocolate brownies wafted in the air, greeting Gabriella with a warm embrace.

"How come you're baking?" she enquired, seeing her mother packing away the flour.

"For dinner tomorrow, Lucy said to bring over some dessert" she smiled, now wiping a counter top over. It was sort of a weekly arrangement that the Bolton's and Montez's shared, that is having dinner together on a Sunday. They would alternate houses each week, spending the whole afternoon together. It was like they were a big family.

"Oh yeah, of course" Gabriella said, perching herself on the adjacent counter "So what time is Papa coming home?" she continued, taking a piece of cooking chocolate from a nearby wrapper. Her mother gave a disconcerting look at Gabriella causing her to slide to chocolate away and smile sweetly.

"In about…" her mother paused, looking to the clock on the wall "…five minutes". With that there was a rap at the door "Okay, now" she giggled "Go get the door Gabbi" she instructed, rinsing out her cloth. Gabriella obliged obediently, jumping down off the worktop and running to the door.

"Heya" she beamed, opening it. Her heart skipped a beat as the smooth oak revealed Troy, leaning on the frame, his blue eyes glowing as they saw her.

"So glad you are pleased to see me" he grinned, eying her up and down.

"Robert, did you get the…milk" Gabriella's mother called, exiting the kitchen as she wiped her hands in a tea-towel. She paused for a moment, realising it wasn't her husband at the door "Oh, sorry Troy. Thought you were Robbie" she smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment Aunt Maria" Troy smirked, his eyes darting from Gabriella. Much like Gabriella, it had become second nature to call the other's parents Aunt and Uncle.

"You cheeky boy" Maria sighed, flicking the cloth in his direction "What brings you over here?"

"Ah, my mom wondered if she could borrow some milk actually, but it seems to be in demand here too" Troy answered. Gabriella giggled a little, causing her to catch Troy's eyes for a moment.

"Yes I'm afraid so, tell Lucy I'm very sorry but on that point, if you see Rob without some on your way back send him to the store" Maria told Troy.

"Yes Mam" he returned, saluting, going to leave.

"And tell your folks I'm making brownies" she continued, moving to the kitchen.

"My favourite" Troy grinned. With that Gabriella's mother shut the kitchen door behind her.

"What no good night kiss?" Gabriella asked Troy who was now stepping off the front porch. He gave her a boyish grin and walked back, taking his hands in hers.

"Are you trying to get me into trouble?" he smiled, bringing her closer to him.

"Quite possibly" Gabriella whispered, her lips now a breath apart from Troy's. They joined lovingly, His head tilting to one side as did hers in the opposite direction.

"Have you told your folks?" Troy asked, breaking away softly. He smoothed a hand through her raven curls, which she leant into, eyes closed.

"No" she replied. Fluttering her eyelids open.

"Me neither" he sighed, biting his lip.

"What do you think they'll say?" Gabriella returned, anxiety troubling her voice.

"I don't know" Troy responded, moving his hands from her. A moment of silent contemplation passed.

"_What are they going to say?" _Troy pondered.

"_I haven't had a boyfriend before" _Gabriella's mind jolted _"What is my dad going to say?"_

"_It'll be awkward" _Troy's mind continued.

"Can we keep it a secret?" they both said simultaneously.

"It's for the best" Troy rationalised as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah" Gabriella agreed in the same convincing tone "Pinkie swear" she continued offering his little finger. Troy gave her a smirk and wrapped his around hers "Pinkie swear" he chuckled, memories of them repeating this action throughout their childhood flashing in his mind.

In that instant a car pulled up outside the house, Robert Montez in the driver's seat.

"See you in the morning" Troy grinned, spying the car out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, in the morning" Gabriella returned, trying to distract Troy's gaze from her blushing cheeks. Troy nodded, discretely winking at her before, running back to his house.

"Hey Uncle Rob" Troy greeted, walking backwards, tapping the hood of the car as he passed it.

"Troy" he waved; closing the door "Me and your Pop still on for one-on-one tomorrow?" he smiled.

"Sure are but I warn you he's been practising out back" Troy joked.

"Oh, I'll be ready" Robert returned "He may be coach but we did play on the same b-ball team for a few years" pointing to Troy, briefcase in hand. He nodded and then turned his sights to Gabriella.

"Bye Brie" Troy called back, seeing her standing on the porch watching him.

"Bye Troy" she smiled as her father approached her.

"Hey, don't I get a hug anymore?" her father asked, holding his arms out, putting his briefcase on the porch.

"Sorry Papi" Gabriella grinned, embracing him. Troy watched as her head popped over his shoulder, she gave a small wink. He beamed her a wide grin entering his own house.

_-Sunday, 1pm-_

The Montez family stood on the Bolton's porch. Maria holding a plate of brownies, Robert with a golfing magazine at hand and Gabriella ringing the door bell. She flicked a lock of her hair from her face and pressed down her black jeans.

"Why hello" Lucy smiled, opening the door "Boys. Maria, Rob and Gabbi are here" she beckoned behind her "Playing basket ball" Lucy continued, rolling her eyes "Come on in guys". As they entered the house Maria gave the brownies to Lucy, giving her a friendly peck on the cheek, Robert did the same as did Gabriella "Don't you look lovely today Gabbi"

"Thank you" she smiled, a little embarrassed, hoping her attire would go unnoticed to everyone, well everybody except Troy.

"Better keep an eye on her Rob, the boys will be after her" Lucy remarked, brushing a lock of her brown hair behind her ear whilst nudging him. Gabriella could feel a pit forming in her stomach.

"Not for a few years, right honey?" Maria smiled.

"Right" Gabriella returned credibly.

"That's my little girl" her father said, wrapping an arm around her. Part of her liked it when he called her his 'little girl' but by a part, Gabriella truly meant a tiny part. She was going to turn seventeen this year and resented the fact her father treated her like a child on occasion. Disregarding her thoughts he gave a small smile up to him when Jack and Troy entered from the kitchen.

"Sorry guys, just practising" Jack explained, patting Troy on the back. Troy smiled up to his father and then his eyes met Gabriella's, his breathing that was already a little staggered from practise became even more ragged. Troy's blue eyes drifted over Gabriella. Her raven hair was let down gently on to the cotton of a blue and white pinstriped shirt and the navy blue of a waistcoat. The buttons of which were undone, met by a bow at the front of the waistcoat, it accentuated her curvaceous form as did her black skinny jeans. Her shoes, flat and matching the waistcoat in colour. She looked amazing as she sent him a small smile.

Gabriella felt herself melt slightly. Troy stood before her in a loosely fitting jersey and joggers with trainers. She had seen him like this on many occasions but never had his skin glistened with perspiration in such a way, with his well toned body and…Gabriella was pulled out of her thoughts by her father's voice.

"Well, it's gonna take a bit more than practice to beat me Jack" Robert joked, shaking his hand. Jack let out a laugh, his eyes then wandered to Gabriella.

"Hey, you look nice Gab" he commented "Doesn't she look lovely Troy?" Jack continued to his son.

"Beautiful" Troy replied softly, his eyes sparkling at her. Gabriella could feel herself blushing furiously.

"She's going to have to mind those boys" Jack warned light heartedly, giving Maria a peck on the cheek.

"Don't I know it" Robert replied. Troy felt a little nervous. He however dismissed this disposition, hugging his aunt.

"Hey are those brownies" Jack said, his eyes lighting up.

Troy had now moved to Gabriella, he took her hand and gave her a peck on the cheek that was, unseen by their parents, alarmingly close to her lips. Gabriella could feel herself shaking a little but then met the reassuring blue of Troy's eyes. She darted her gaze to their parents who were wrapped up in their own conversation, oblivious. Troy winked, letting go of her hand.

"Shower. Now. The pair of you" Lucy ordered, pulling the brownies from Jack's view. Both Troy and Jack gave a sigh and dropped their shoulders in the same fashion before running upstairs, out of sight "Right, make your self comfortable Rob. Maria, Gab, do you want to come into the kitchen?" Lucy smiled. Maria followed straight after her whilst Gabriella remained stuck on the same spot, her eyes had followed Troy as he made his way upstairs and were now fixated on the area where he had disappeared.

"Gabbi?" her mother asked, not looking to her.

"Oh, sorry, coming now" she stuttered, going after them.

Gabriella sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar whilst her mother and aunt busied themselves talking about what Lucy was serving. Gabriella's mind was a bit preoccupied to join in the conversation, thinking about a certain blue eyed boy who was showering at this moment in time, just upstairs. Her thoughts of him were broken by a roar of laughter.

"If you'll excuse me Luc, I'm just going to pay a visit to the downstairs w.c" her mother smiled, moving out the door.

"Alright" Lucy replied, taking a seat next to Gabriella "So Gabby, tell your auntie…any boys you interested in?" she smiled.

"Oh, no" Gabriella replied nervously.

"I find that hard to believe" Lucy grinned, beaming a white smile.

"None whatsoever" she persisted.

"Okay" she returned suspiciously "I'll ask Troy"

"What?!" Gabriella said with a hint of urgency in her voice. _"Did she know? Did __**Troy**_ _tell her?"_

With that Troy walked through the kitchen door. Gabriella felt herself becoming short of breath. He was wearing a pair of deep denim jeans and a tightly fitting navy t-shirt. His hair was in its usual rugged state and his eyes glowing that brilliant blue as always. He spied her gaze.

"Am I in trouble mom, I heard you mention my name?" he joked.

"No, not at all just wondering if Gabby likes any boys…she's keeping shtum so I was wondering if she had told you" Lucy explained, looking at Gabriella.

"No, unless Brie isn't telling me too" Troy smiled cheekily, sitting at the opposite side of the counter "But I'm sure she would tell her most trusted friend, that is, if there was" he grinned, brushing his leg the length of hers. Gabriella jumped a little, trying not to show any alarm on her face as Troy looked into her eyes – she could see something burning in them. Lucy giggled a little at Gabriella's frozen face.

"You look as though you have been struck by a bolt of lightening dear" she said, getting up form her seat and moving over to the oven. His mother's back now turned Troy spoke again.

"You could say that" he smiled, biting his bottom lip. Gabriella's eyes softened as she shared a doting gaze with Troy.

"Well it looks like dinner is going to be another ten minutes or so. Why don't you kids go up to Troy's room and listen to music?" Lucy suggested, opening the oven slightly. Gabriella shot Troy a lustful glance.

"Yeah, come on Gab. I'm sure we can find a way to _occupy_ ourselves" he smirked, taking her hand. Gabriella gave him a shock glazed look for what he just said. Troy shook his head gesturing to his mother who was now changing the temperature of the oven.

"You go and have fun then" she said, going for her cookery book, clearly missing the innuendo her son had made. Gabriella raised her eyebrows in surprise and turned to Troy who was smiling at her "Where is your father Troy?!" Lucy continued, turning to face the pair, both broke their hands apart.

"Looking at Uncle Rob's golf magazine with him?" Troy replied.

"Sometimes that man" Lucy breathed, agitated.

"Shall I get him mom?" Troy offered.

"No, leave him be" Lucy replied rolling her eyes. Gabriella and Troy exchanged a quick smirk, proceeding out of the kitchen. Just as they reached the stairs Maria caught them.

"Where are you two slinking off to?" she asked.

"We _aren't _slinking up to Troy's room to not listen to music?" Gabriella returned, pulling a face. Troy chuckled as Maria smiled but before she could speak was called to the kitchen by Lucy; she turned on the spot, heeding her request.

Troy smiled up to Gabriella on the step above him and gestured for her to continue. She smirked, running upstairs and into Troy's room. As she ran up his eyes flooded over her _"God she is beautiful" _he thought, following after her.

As Gabriella entered Troy's room she turned around to face him with a smile. He closed the door, turning the lock and then launched his lips onto hers. She giggled, feeling his arms wrap around his waist. Placing her own on his shoulders, Gabriella kissed back falling against his desk.

"Alone at last" she mumbled as she leant onto it.

"At _long _last" Troy returned, kissing her cheek and then moving his lips to her ear. Gabriella giggled once more, the sensation tickling her.

"Troy!" she smiled, his hand squeezing her back jean pocket.

"I haven't been thinking of anything else but you since yesterday" he replied, moving his lips back onto hers.

"Same here" Gabriella sighed, pushing onto his lips with more force. At this Troy lifted her, by the waist, onto his desk. He moved closer to her, so that one of her legs was on either side of his hips. Gabriella's eyes widened then feeling his tongue trace along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue enter. As his moved around hers Gabriella relaxed, playing with a lock of hair on the back of Troy's head.

He grunted a little, a smile widening.

"This is too easy" he commented, referring to the laughter that could now be heard from their parents downstairs as he removed his tongue from her mouth. Troy ran a finger over her plump lips.

"And you are too cute" she giggled, kissing his finger tip.

"And you, Gabriella, are too gorgeous" he smirked, pecking her nose. Their eyes locked, Troy became lost in her hazel brown as she became submerged in his ocean blue.

"Troy Gabbi, dinner!"

Troy gave a sigh, breaking eye contact and lifting Gabriella off his desk. He went to unlatch the door when he felt Gabriella's hand on his shoulder. Turning to face her, Troy felt her lips latch onto his once more. He ambled backwards against the door as she pushed him into it. Her lips caressed his with passion as her hands massaged through his silky head of hair. Troy immediately placed his hands on her hips, pulling her into him. After a moment Gabriella dropped her hands to her side and unlatched the door, opened it and continuing to exit the room.

Troy stood in shock for a moment and coughed _"Wow" _he smiled, seeing himself in the mirror opposite. He began ruffling it back into a tamed position, she had it sticking in all directions, well more than usual. Suddenly he saw Gabriella poke her head back around the door.

"You coming boyfriend?" she said, grinning at the fact he was straightening his hair.

"Most definitely" Troy replied, turning, taking her hand as she led him out.

The pair entered the dining room, smiling, and their hands apart as they saw all four parents seated at the table.

"There you are" Rob grinned.

"Wow, this looks great" Gabriella said, seeing the lasagne and various bowls of vegetables and salad dotted over the table as she took a seat next to her father.

"Yeah, way to go mom" Troy continued, taking a seat next to his mother. Not noticing, Troy and Gabriella had sat opposite one another. As the realisation hit them they swapped bashful smiled.

As the meal progressed they found themselves brushing feet on countless occasions causing them to pause whatever they were doing momentarily before continuing. Now having polished off the lasagne, everybody was enjoying Maria's brownies with chocolate ice cream.

"These are wonderful" Troy commented, bringing another large spoonful to his lips.

"I'm glad to hear it Troy" she smiled, Maria then traded a glance with Lucy who nodded.

"What?" Troy asked, noticing the peculiar behaviour. His eyes then darted to Gabriella who looked as nervous as he felt.

"Well, we have all been talking…" Lucy began.

"When, we were gone ten minutes?" Troy said.

"Three quarters of an hour" Maria stated. Troy felt himself turn a slight shade of pink as he caught a glimmer of hazel from Gabriella's eyes.

"Anyway, we have all decided" Robert continued.

"To take a big vacation" Jack concluded.

"You mean _all_ of us?" Gabriella smiled in disbelief.

"Yep" Maria grinned. Troy and Gabriella looked to each other in disbelief.

"Awesome" Troy said, purposely brushing legs with Gabriella as he spoke.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella questioned, a grin bursting across her face.

"Spain, at the end of the month" Lucy answered. Open mouthed Troy and Gabriella watched their parents.

"Are you kidding?" They both said. All the parents chuckled at their faces.

"No, we are serious" Jack said, eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"That's…3 days away" Gabriella gasped.

"Seriously?" Troy asked her. Gabriella nodded happily.

"So Viva Espagne" Rob interrupted raising a glass. Everybody picked up their own, and clattered them together.

"Viva Espagne" they all shouted. Troy however said it softly, looking to Gabriella as did she, gazing back into his eyes.


	3. And they're off

**Chapter 3 – And they're off**

The next three days passed without delay. As their parents went over flight reservations, Troy and Gabriella found themselves sneaking off every now and then, sharing a secretive kiss or a even when their parents were there, a passing touch or a quick whisper. Of course, none of them suspected a thing, being wrapped up between packing and excitement. The day had now finally arrived; all members of both families were now sat, raring to go.

"Right, we _all_ sure we packed everything we need?" Lucy asked, looking down the length of the van they had hired to take them all to the airport with their extensive amount of luggage. Her eyes first darted to Maria and Robert who smiled with a yes and then to Troy and Gabriella at the back.

"Yeah, we are sure" Troy called back, putting on an echo. Gabriella giggled up to him, wrapping her arm around his.

"Well then, here we go" Jack grinned, stepping on the gas.

"Yep, here _we_ go" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear. She chuckled at this.

"What's so funny?" Robert questioned jokingly, hearing his daughters distinguishable laughter.

"Oh nothing" she beamed, squeezing onto Troy's hand, which was out of her father's view due to the luggage.

"Something has been odd with you lately Miss Montez..." he said contemplatively. Gabriella gulped discretely.

"She's just excited, Robbie" Maria smiled, tapping him on the shoulder. Her father moved his brown eyed gaze from her and gave a smile before going to speak to his wife. Gabriella's eyes shot up to Troy who gave her an overly relieved look, she felt a smile return to her face once more as his fingers laced between hers. With that Gabriella pulled out a camera from her hoodie pocket and leant up next to Troy, he put his arm around her shoulder as his eyes washed over her. She flashed the camera and looked to the image that appeared on the screen, smiling at Troy's face.

"And the photos have already started" Lucy grinned, seeing a flash out of the corner of her eye. The teens giggled and continued taking photos pulling an assortment of faces. Troy then grabbed the camera from Gabriella's grasp and kissed her on the lips, letting the camera flash. She broke away, alarmed, to see that this had gone unnoticed.

"Chill out Gab" Troy whispered in her ear. He gave her a swift wink.

"Come on, let's see that last one" she smiled, retrieving the camera from his grasp. Troy looked onto the screen as did Gabriella with a smirk. Both had been smiling as they kissed.

"I like it" he remarked, readjusting his arm behind her shoulders.

"Me too" she agreed looking up to him. The car then came to a halt. They had already arrived at the airport? Both gave confused looks before turning their gaze to the window.

"That was quick?" Troy smiled.

"Let's hope the rest of the holiday isn't" Gabriella returned seductively into his ear, her voice quiet as everybody exited the car. Troy felt a lump stick in his throat _"Whoa that was…whoa" _his mind pulsated; Troy suddenly became flushed and pulled at his black hoodie which seemed to be tightening around his neck.

"Troy, come and help with these bags" his father called. Troy then realised he was the only person sitting in the van and quickly jumped out, Gabriella's words buzzing through his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The plane was pretty crowded as the Bolton/Montez party entered the cabin. Troy and Gabriella shared a small smile before looking to the flight attendant. Lucy handed over the tickets to the smiling woman who took them glancing over and then panning the cabin quickly.

"It seems, Mrs Bolton there has been an overbooking so we will just have to upgrade you to first class" she sighed. The group exchanged wide smiles, following the stewardess through a red velvet curtain. After being led to their seats, the woman told them to call her if they needed anything and to enjoy their flight.

"Well that was a nice surprise" Jack beamed, adjusting himself into the cream leather seat.

"No complaints here buddy" Robert returned, repeating Jack's actions in the seat next to him. Lucy and Maria rolled their eyes in the pair opposite them as Troy and Gabriella looked around in their own seats. Giving a small smile Gabriella took up an instruction booklet next to her and opened it out so Troy could see; she hadn't even noticed his arm was around her.

"Welcome to First Class" Gabriella read the cover.

"Why thank you" Troy replied, causing her to giggle.

"Now, we would first like to thank you for flying with Air America and wish you a pleasant flight. We have created this instruction manual to help make your journey with us even more enjoyable" she paused, turning over the page to see a diagram of a chair with various buttons. Troy gave a quizzical look, moving apart from Gabriella slightly to reveal a panel of buttons.

"Aha" she said.

"Right let's get some tunes" Troy grinned, scanning the page, whilst plugging in some headphones. Gabriella watched him for a moment before he handed her a set. She took them whilst he theatrically pressed the third button from the left.

_You just turned 18 a week ago and you want to learn what you do don't know, you're grown up don't need permission, find out what you've been missing. It took some time but now you really wanna figure out, just what it is that all the other girls talk about, and it's driving your Mama crazy, 'Cos Daddy's little girl is now my baby._

Troy pressed another button silencing the voice of Jesse McCartney. He bit his lip, seeing Gabriella blushing. He let out a nervous cough, holding the corner of the booklet between his thumb and forefinger. Gabriella knew she had turned pink but looked up to Troy, who was reading the page.

He could feel her eyes on him and slowly let his gaze meet hers. She gave a soft look to him. In return he raised an eyebrow audaciously.

"I'm not 18 _yet_" Gabriella smiled.

"But Daddy's little girl is _my_ baby" Troy whispered, his eyes darting quickly to their parents –seeing that they were not looking, giving her a peck on the lips. As they broke apart Gabriella kissed him back for a moment before a voice rang through the cabin, causing them to break apart.

…_Hello and welcome to flight 209-MLG, Albuquerque, New Mexico to Malaga international, Spain. I am your pilot James Wood-wick, wishing you a comfortable journey with us today…_

The pair grinned to one another taking a deep breath looking into one another's eyes.

"And we are off" Robert smiled to his wife.

"This vacation is going to be fantastic, I wonder if the hotel has a basketball hoop" Jack said nudged Robert.

"Yeah maybe we could get in some game" Robert replied, excitement building in his voice.

"Jack Bolton, if you so much as breathe the word basketball on this vacation" Lucy warned, Jack bit his lip grinning "And that goes for you too young man" she continued reaching her hand over the top of Troy's seat and ruffling his hair.

"Huh?" Troy asked Gabriella quietly, looking up to his mother's hand. Gabriella giggled mouthing _'no basketball'_

"Oh, yeah no basket ball for me mom" Troy announced, smiling.

"That's a good boy" she said proudly removing her hand. Troy mouthed a thank you to Gabriella wrapping his arm around her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The flight had been spent by listening to music, talking and sleeping. The last of those three was being indulged in by Gabriella and Troy.

"Oh look at them" Maria grinned, her head peering over the top of their seats. Lucy joined her giving a giggle. Troy and Gabriella had pulled the seats down into their bed positions and were in a deep sleep. Gabriella was asleep facing the window whilst Troy had his arm over her, his face nuzzled against her shoulder quite happily.

Lucy looked to her son who seemed to be in a state of bliss.

"I'm surprised that Gabbi doesn't have a boyfriend you know" Lucy commented, resuming her seated position as Maria pulled a lock of hair from her daughter's face before taking a seat next to her. Maria looked to her husband who was sound asleep as was Jack, leaving only her and Lucy conscious.

"Me too actually Luc, when I was her age I at least talked about boys. Gabriella just doesn't seem to be interested" she pondered aloud.

"Well when she meets the right boy she will let you know, don't you worry about that" Lucy assured.

"It doesn't help that Robert is protective of her though" Maria sighed.

"He's just a typical father" Lucy replied.

"Yeah but I feel he is being overprotective of her, I guess he is just worried as she gets older, you know what boys are like" Maria explained.

"We all know what boys can be like Mari" Lucy giggled. Maria giggled also but she still felt this anxiety about Gabriella. She seemed so dedicated to her studies, which was good, but she didn't want her to miss out.

"So how about Troy, does he have a girlfriend?" Maria questioned, distracting her mind from her own thoughts.

"Well, he has had one or two girlfriends but they weren't anything special, you know how teenagers are but that was a few months ago. He hasn't spoken of any other girl since then, well just about Gabbi but they are just good friends" Lucy said, she then leant over her son once more "They are a funny pair aren't they?" she smiled, brushing a piece of hair from her son's brow. Maria also looked over, smiling also "You know, I think he has a crush on her" Lucy whispered.

"D'you think so?" Maria asked, a little anticipation building in her voice.

"Yeah, you watch next time he isn't speaking to her and just looking. I can see it in his eyes" Lucy continued, observing her son dotingly.

"He's a handsome boy" Maria said, studying Troy.

"And Gabriella is a beautiful girl" Lucy returned "I wonder if he'll tell her?"

"I hope so; he is such a kind boy. He'd be good for my Gabbi" Maria beamed softly.

"Me too, I think Gabriella is what he needs. A girl who is more than a pretty face, you know what I mean?" Lucy sighed.

"I know exactly what you mean" Maria chuckled.

"Ohhhh, Shhh" Lucy warned, seeing the pair start to stir. The two mothers laughed quietly, ducking back into their seats whilst Troy and Gabriella dozily lifted themselves up, looking around with half open eyes.

"Did you just hear something?" Gabriella asked, yawning.

"I don't know, I'm going back to sleep" Troy answered, lying back down.

"I think I'll join you on that one" Gabriella said, looking to him. Before she rested her head back down, she looked over the top of her seat.

"Heya Mija" Maria smiled.

"You alright Gabby?" Lucy inquired.

"Hm? Oh just a bit tired, night" she mumbled.

"Night" the pair replied, seeing her slink back down. As she did so they rose from their seats to see Troy replace his arm over her waist. The mothers gave wide and happy smiles, returning to their seats for a final time.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Later that afternoon, the Bolton's and Montez's found themselves on Spanish soil, feeling the Mediterranean sun blazing down from the bright blue sky. With a hasty exit from the plane and a speedy recovery of luggage they were soon in a taxi on the way to the resort.

Troy had now removed his hoodie, as had Gabriella, both sporting t-shits as they sat in the car. Robert was having a conversation in Spanish with the driver whilst Jack was discussing the hotel with his wife and Maria.

"¿Cómo estas?" Gabriella asked, looking up to Troy.

"Muy bueno" he responded, eying her up and down. After having slept on the flight over, both Gabriella and Troy were wide awake, waiting eagerly to see the hotel.

"Very good Bolton" Gabriella smirked, putting a pair of aviators on him.

"Why thank you, thank you very much" he replied, impersonating Elvis to the raised lip. Gabriella let out another giggle as the car came to a halt "Why is it that every car journey we take seems to only last five minutes?" Troy questioned.

"Time flies when one is having fun" Gabriella grinned going to unbuckle her belt. Troy undid his belt smiling and then darted out the door to her side, opening the door for her.

"Why, thank you" Gabriella said, putting on an English accent. Meanwhile, Lucy gave Maria an obvious glare to watch the teens. Troy offered her his hand, which she took, his crystal blue eyes drifting over her form behind his sunglasses.

"Tis my pleasure Miss Montez" Troy returned in the same voice, not realising he was being watched. Lucy raised her eyebrows to Maria, smiling. With that Robert paid the driver and took, along with Jack and Troy, the bags to reception.

"Hola, Buenos Días" the receptionist greeted "And welcome to El Club Real, what name is it please?" he continued.

"Bolton and Montez" Jack said, putting down a suitcase on the marble floor.

"Ah, yes. They Malibu suites?" he continued, a smile on his face.

"That's us" Maria beamed.

Within minutes they had arrived at their two apartments, or so they had thought.

"Right, here are the keys" a bell hop announced. Lucy took them confusedly.

"There are three sets" she said, counting them.

"Yes, there are six of you" the bell hop returned, lining up the suitcases. Lucy looked to Troy who was pointing to the pool whilst Gabriella looked down.

"Sorry, yes" she returned, earning a confused look from Jack, Maria and Robert.

"If you need anything then call reception, have a nice day" the hop concluded.

"Thank you" Lucy replied "Let's get the stuff into the apartment first and then we'll sort out the rooms okay?" they all nodded, each grabbing a few cases.

"Troy, Gabbi?" Maria called, gesturing for them to come in.

As they entered the apartment they all paused. Marble floors stood before them with an open plan kitchen and living space looking onto large balcony with a sea view.

"Oh wow" Gabriella said, her eyes wide. The parents lingered leaving Gabriella and Troy to look around, they soon found the Jacuzzi on the balcony.

"Now _that_ is pretty awesome" Troy smiled. Gabriella gave him a grin and looked out to the sea.

"Right, so are you sure there is no other way around it?" Lucy asked into the receiver.

"I am sorry, when you said there were six people we assumed three couples and so gave three apartments. We apologise for the inconvenience" a voice returned.

"Not to worry, thank you anyway" Lucy sighed placing the receiver down "They are going to have to use the apartment otherwise there is nowhere else for them to sleep for a week" she continued, her eyes darting out to the balcony where Gabriella and Troy were now stood.

"They will be fine, there is a lock and alarm system, _and_ they are just next door" Jack commented.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Maria smiled.

"Yeah, I know Troy'll look after Gabbi" Robert agreed as the pair exited the balcony.

"You guys have got to go out there" Troy grinned.

"Yeah, the views are amazing" Gabriella concurred "What's up?" she continued, spying their parents gaze.

"Troy, Gabbi. There has been a mix up with the rooms and well we have ended up with three single bed apartments so we are going to have to trust you with your own apartment for the week" Maria explained.

"Seriously?" the pair answered in amazement.

"Yeah, no wild parties and no late nights" Jack joked, chucking a set of keys to his son. Troy caught them, grinning.

"We'll be next door to you two" Lucy explained as Troy turned the keys over in his grasp.

"Right. Come on then, let's get unpacking!" Gabriella's father grinned, clapping his hands together. Taking that as their cue, Troy and Gabriella picked up their things and headed to apartment 165. Troy edged his way through the door, taking the bags off Gabriella to see the same layout as the other apartment.

"Nice" he smirked, his eyes darting to Gabriella.

"Very nice" she returned playfully, beginning to wander around. Troy's eyes fell over her as she entered a door to the left; he dropped the bags and followed quickly as she called his name. He opened the door to see Gabriella standing before him.

"We have a problem" she stated.

"And what would that be?" Troy enquired, taking off his aviators and placing them on top of a nearby dresser.

"There is only one bed" she continued, bashfully.


	4. Setting boundaries

**Chapter 4 – Setting boundaries**

"_There is only one bed"_ her words rung around the apartment.

Troy gave a cheeky smile and moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist whilst resting his chin on her shoulder, she turned her head to look at him "And that would be a problem because?" he said teasingly. Gabriella let out a pleasurable sigh feeling his breath tickle her neck.

**"Troy!"**

Troy broke apart from Gabriella, leaving her to stand where she was as he went to open the front door.

"Yup?" he asked his father.

"How's the apartment?" Jack questioned.

"Great" Troy answered, holding his hands up in gesture. A moment of silence passed.

"Good" Jack smiled, looking around.

"What's the matter Pop?" his son questioned, realising he had an ulterior motive lingering beneath his green eyes.

"Troy" he sighed, taking him to the side "Right, your mother seems to have got it into her head that you like Gabriella" Jack explained.

"Well we have been friends all our lives" Troy returned sarcastically, his defence mechanism starting into action.

"You know what I mean, as _more_ than friends" his father continued.

"Oh" Troy said impassively._ "How the hell did they find out I like Gabriella? Wait…I don't like where this is going" _he thought quickly.

"So, just warning you, I know you are both 17 and well…" he paused letting out a breath, looking his son directly in the eyes "…no funny business, your uncle Rob won't like it" Jack said.

"Dad" Troy groaned in embarrassment, moving away, holding his hands to the back of his head.

"Troy" Jack returned in a domineering tone, he raised an eyebrow as his son stopped moving. Troy had a thought.

"Okay, but I haven't even told her that…" he began, only to be interrupted by his father.

"Troy" he persisted, knowing his son was lying. Troy stared at Jack but soon gave a defeated glance.

"I knew it" he grinned, seeing a desperate look flood Troy's face "Sorry. I'm not going to say anything but just bear in mind what I _did_ say, please" he begged.

"Sure" Troy replied, hugging his father. With that Gabriella stepped into the room.

"Oh, hey uncle Jack" she smiled.

"Hi Gabriella" Jack beamed happily. Troy gave him a quick glance as if to say leave "Well I'd best be off" he continued, waving as he shut the apartment door behind himself.

"You okay Troy?" she asked, placing her arms around his waist. Troy looked to her softly and nodded, going in for a kiss. Gabriella took his lips gently onto hers, as she felt one of his hands run through her raven locks.

Instantaneously …

Jack peered through the front window, smiling as he watched his boy look to Gabriella, sensing what was going to happen next, he returned back to his own apartment where Lucy was sorting out the clothes.

"Well?" she questioned.

"Not. A. Problem" Jack grinned, sitting on the sofa.

"You sure?" Lucy persisted, folding a shirt.

"Yup" Jack replied, staring up to the ceiling.

"So he does like her?" she continued, her mind spinning with excitement.

"Oh yeah" Jack returned in the same mono-tonic voice, A smile spreading from cheek to cheek, not even looking to Lucy. She let out a proud sigh, thinking about Gabriella and her son.

"Best not to tell Robert?" she asked.

"Most definitely" Jack said, turning to look at his wife. With that Maria and Robert walked in.

"Hey, how's the apartment?" Lucy beamed to them.

"Great thanks" Robert returned "Where are Gabby and Troy?" he questioned softly.

"Oh in their apartment" Jack replied, pointing.

"Probably still unpacking" Robert remarked, taking a seat next to Jack.

However…

"Brie" Troy mumbled softly, her lips smothering his as he pulled the blind down with a clatter.

"Your lips are so…" Gabriella began, unable to finish her sentence as Troy pulled her hips closer to his.

"So, amazingly fabulous?" Troy grinned, as they broke apart.

"Yes" she breathed, running a hand over his cheek. Troy stretched his lips for hers when there was a knock on the door. Gabriella removed herself from his embrace, giving a smirk to him as she answered the knocking.

"Heya" she smiled to her father.

"Hi kids, how is the apartment?" he began, looking around.

"Amazingly fabulous" his daughter replied. Troy gave a smirk.

"Great, so if you unpack then we can go down to the pool and it's a beautiful day" he continued.

"Sure, give us ten minutes" she smiled.

"Better make that fifteen with all these _bags_" Troy added. Gabriella could feel herself grinning on the inside as his hand brushed past her waist, reaching for a suitcase. Robert laughed, taking it as joke.

"Okay fifteen, but not a minute longer" he smiled, closing the door.

"How do you do that?" Gabriella asked in utter disbelief as Troy picked up a case.

"The _Troy Bolton _charm you find _oh so _difficult to resist" he returned, pecking her on the lips. Gabriella gave Troy a tap on the arm for being so full of himself but didn't break her lips from his, soon squeezing her hands around his muscular shoulders.

"In your dreams _Troy Bolton_" Gabriella grinned, moving her lips from his, grabbing her own suitcase with a smile.

15 minutes later…

Troy had Gabriella pinned against the wall, kissing her intensely as he had been doing for the passed fourteen minutes, having unpacked extremely quickly and packed a bag each for the beach.

"I think that is the fastest you have ever gotten ready" Gabriella giggled smoothing a hand lower down his back.

"Well the incentive was rather compelling" he returned pressing his lips firmly against hers.

"I agree" she said, barely audible.

**"Kids, you ready?"**

The pair broke apart giving large sighs "Yeah just getting into our swim gear, Gabbi is hogging the bathroom" Troy returned, going to kiss her once more.

**"See they are changing separately, like I told you, nothing to worry about" Jack whispered in Lucy's ear, waiting outside. ****She gave a small smile.**

"Hogging the bathroom, eh?" Gabriella smirked, parting their lips "I had better live up to your word then" she giggled, grabbing her stuff and entering the door to the toilet.

"Hey!" Troy remarked as she poked her tongue out, disappearing from view. Troy gave a smirk, grabbing his board shorts and began changing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Troy who had gotten ready considerably quicker than Gabriella left the apartment to be greeted by both sets of parents.

"Still in there?" Maria asked. Troy nodded a little guilt turning over in his mind for being untruthful.

"Aha" Robert grinned seeing his daughter appear from behind the door.

"Sorry I took so long" she beamed.

"Don't worry about it princess" Robert smiled.

"Dad" she groaned. Troy turned around at this to feel his eyes widen and his jaw drop slightly. Gabriella was wearing bright white bikini, covered by a partially see through white cotton dress. This was more than Troy had ever seen of Gabriella in his life and was so, stunned.

"You okay there?" she whispered in his ear as their parents began moving to the car.

"No, because I can't hold you" he replied, not moving his lips. Gabriella gave a soft chuckle, as Troy held the door open for her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Proceeding an uncomfortable car journey for a certain member of the Bolton family and a humorous one for a certain member of the Montez family, they reached the main reception and were soon by the poolside in the Spanish sun. Troy and Gabriella took two sun loungers set purposely behind their parents who were smiling at the magnificent weather.

"Well this is wonderful" Maria grinned, noting where Gabriella and Troy had sat.

"Certainly is" Lucy agreed, also making a mental note now that Troy was laying a towel of for Gabriella.

"Such a gentleman" Gabriella smiled softly.

"And that is why you can't get enough of me" Troy returned quietly. Gabriella gave him a look before being interrupted by a waiter.

"Hola, my name is Carlos and I will be your poolside waiter today" a young Spaniard smiled. He had olive skin with a head of soft black hair and a pair of glittering green eyes. Gabriella froze for a moment, the shocking colour dazing her.

"Thank you" Gabriella managed as Carlos gave her a smirk.

"Can I get you anything Señor?" he continued looking to Troy, who was in turn watching Gabriella.

"Nothing at the moment, thanks" he answered, distracted.

"How about you Señorita?" Carlos grinned, looking Gabriella with a little too much interest for Troy's liking. Was he jealous? It sure felt like his eyes were turning an envious green as he sized the waiter up. He was tall, well built and foreign and one of those slick talking, smooth walking Europeans. Troy blinked giving a fleeting glance to the Spaniard gritting his teeth.

"Nada, gracias" she giggled. Carlos sent a smile to Gabriella and then moved away. Troy watched her intently, and this _Carlos_ who kept on shooting cheeky glances at her. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. A burning stare from his own eyes confirmed he was jealous, _"how dare another guy flirt with her_" Troy thought…He then felt Gabriella's hand on his own, breaking his stony glare.

"Troy, you okay baby?" she questioned, seeing their parents now deep in conversation. Troy looked to her hand that was smoothing up and down his arm.

"Yeah" he smiled, looking into her hazel eyes. Troy leant over and kissed Gabriella delicately on the lips. She gave a grin in approval and pulled off her cotton dress, Troy went to pull his own shirt off but then found himself pausing, watching Gabriella. His heart beat increased by at least 30 per second, little known to him a certain waiter was watching her too.

Troy darted his eyes from her, feeling shaky as he slid his own shirt off. Gabriella studied him intently, Troy was gorgeous. Then the realisation hit her, Troy wad spied her gaze and licked his lips eying her up and down.

"Sorry" she mumbled, turning over to the side. Troy chuckled under his breath and took to his head phones, basking in the sunlight. He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift in the warmth...

"Oh Brie" he moaned, as she ripped his shirt off. Gabriella placed a harsh and blinding kiss onto his lips as she straddled him on the bed.

"Make love to me Troy" she whispered passionately into his ear. Troy turned her over and kept his lips attached to hers, his hand began moving up her skirt, breaking the barriers that his father had clearly set out. He heard Gabriella giggle as she played with a strand of his hair. His face contorted slightly.

...Troy burst his eyes with a start. His breathing was irregular and his face glistened with perspiration.

"What the?" he mumbled, realising he was on the sun lounger_" Was that a dream? Did I just dream about having … about … with Gabriella?" _his mind pulsated as he held his hand to his head.

"It's gonna be awkward tonight" he muttered, looking to his side. Troy expected to see Gabriella smiling at him but instead saw an empty space.

"Gab?" he called. But before he heard a reply he saw Gabriella giggling at the bar, with _him_.

"Carlos" he sneered under his breath.


	5. Teenagers, you never know what's wrong

**Chapter 5 – Teenagers, you never know what's wrong**

"You are very pretty" Carlos smiled. She giggled girlishly as she twirled a lock of her hair, and fiddling with the hem of her white dress "So, you got a boyfriend?" Carlos continued. Gabriella blushed, facing him directly so that her parents could see her face.

"Yes but don't say anything" she mouthed. Carlos raised his eyebrows spying her parents and then catching on.

"I see" he said "Your amigo?" he questioned, seeing Troy look over as he busied himself with the cash register.

"More than amigos" she chuckled, Gabriella paused for a moment "How do you know?" she whispered in surprise.

"I saw you give him a kiss earlier" he mentioned casually.

"Okay, please, please I beg you don't say anything to my parents" Gabriella rambled.

"Fine I promise, one condition, answer this question" he interrupted with a white smile "If you did not have a boyfriend would you have gone out with me?" Gabriella froze.

"It could have been quite probable but I have Troy" she beamed.

"Right, can we swap numbers anyway. Maybe I can come and visit you in America sometime" he smirked. Gabriella rolled her eyes writing her number down on a serviette "I've always wanted to go to America" Carlos continued.

"Adios Carlos" Gabriella continued, moving from the bar and walking back over to Troy. He watched her take a seat next to him.

"What was that all about?" Troy questioned, trying not to show his envy.

"Oh nothing" Gabriella smiled, holding his chin with her hand. His blue eyes floated over her as she smiled.

"Promise?" he continued, looking into the deep brown of her eyes.

"Here's my promise" Gabriella giggled pecking him on the lips.

"I'll take your word for it then" Troy gulped. She gave a smile in return and caught view of her uncle Jack out of the corner of her eye, her face dropped slightly as he gave a smirk from the bar. Gabriella sprung apart from Troy, not saying a word.

"What's the matter?" Troy pouted.

"Ix-nay with the issing-kay" she mumbled, blushing as she turned away. Troy gave a muddled look and turned his view to the bar where now only Carlos was, giving a smile and a nod. He could feel the anger burning up inside him. Troy lay down next to Gabriella, letting out an agitated breath _"Why was she referring to that idiot?"_ he pondered _"Does she like him?" _ Troy continued, his gaze drifting to Gabriella.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Troy acted a little distant since that incident. When Gabriella gave him an inconspicuous gaze or reached out her hand for his discretely, he would retract and look in the other direction. Troy knew he was acting like a stubborn child but couldn't help it. He just loved her so much and couldn't stand some smarmy Spaniards eyes washing over her. Gabriella had taken notice of his actions and kept reeling them over in her mind but no matter how hard she thought, she returned to the same concluding question, why? Having now changed into a t-shirt and shorts, Gabriella was sat opposite Troy at dinner in Lucy and Jack's apartment.

The pair caught each other's eyes for a moment, Gabriella gave a smile but Troy dropped his gaze quickly, looking to his plate. She was hurt at this and looked to her own meal, flicking her fork through it.

"You two okay?" Lucy asked, sensing something had happened between the pair.

"Just a bit too much sun" Troy mumbled, playing with his food much like Gabriella.

"It's only the first day yet" Robert smiled, tucking into his meal. Gabriella suddenly lost her appetite and placed her fork down.

"Excuse me" she sighed, feeling tears prickle in her eyes. Gabriella rose abruptly from the table and headed to the door and back to her own apartment. The parents exchanged worried glances as Troy threw his cutlery down. He needed to sort this out.

"Me too" he muttered, following after her. Lucy and Maria gave a panicked look to the door before Jack started to speak.

"Teenagers, you never know what's wrong" he joked. Robert laughed, seeing no reason to fret about the departure of both Troy and Gabriella in quick succession. Lucy kicked Jack under the table to see him give her a small nod, showing that he had noted the subtext that could be interpreted from his son's actions.

Meanwhile…

Gabriella wiped away a quiet tear and opened the apartment door, purposely closing it in Troy's face. He reached out his hand to her but when the door slammed in his face he took a step backwards. Giving an agitated sigh, he moved to the window seeing Gabriella hold a hand to her head, walking into the bedroom. He knew he was in the wrong whilst opening the door.

She had decided to ignore Troy's insolent behaviour and headed to the bed, sitting down quietly, and turned the television on. She was more annoyed that she had no clue _why_ he was behaving as he did rather than the actual behaviour itself. This infuriated her but she suppressed her emotions, not reacting as Troy stepped quietly into the room. His eyes wandered over her as he took a seat next to Gabriella, she was, despite her initial feelings, beginning to worry about him. Once her hazel eyes had darted from side to side in thought, she looked to Troy, he gave an uncomfortable cough, fixating his eyes on the television in response - pretending that he couldn't feel her stare on him.

"What's up Troy?" she asked softly, putting a hand on his chest. Troy looked to her hand and then let out a sigh.

"Do you fancy me?" he questioned bluntly, an embarrassed glint in his eyes as he met hers.

"I think you are the most gorgeous, sexy, incredibly handsome guy on the planet" she said with a hint of sincerity in her voice for such an amusing sentence. She started smoothing his cheek.

"What about _Carlos_?" he muttered. Gabriella's mouth opened slightly, suddenly realising what had caused Troy's odd behaviour.

"Are you jealous Mr. Bolton?" she smiled, raising her eyebrows.

"It's just the way you looked at him and…I don't know, he was flirting with you and you were flirting back, then when we kissed you said to stop and _he_ was looking in our direction" Troy rambled. Gabriella gave a little laugh "What's so hilarious?" Troy returned.

"You..." she began, he gave her a confused and hurt glare "Your dad was looking at us when we kissed" she explained, Troy gave a gulp "He knows, doesn't he?" she continued.

"Well, kinda" Troy admitted, scratching his neck.

"Does _my _father know?!" she said quickly.

"Oh, god, no Brie, I mean give him some credit" Troy smiled, seeing the panic on her face.

"Sorry" Gabriella mumbled "And you know I didn't mean to hurt you right? I turned him down if that means anything" Gabriella smiled.

"Gee, thanks" Troy remarked sarcastically, rolling his bright blue eyes.

"Well next time I might take him up on the offer if you are going to react like that" she retaliated jokingly.

"Now why would you want to do that?" Troy grinned.

"That's better" she commented, now that he was giving her a wide smiled "I hate it when you don't talk to me" she giggled, flicking him on the nose.

"And when did I not talk to you before today?" he returned.

"When we were seven, I beat you at air hockey…your adamant vow of silence lasted a grand total of nine minutes" Gabriella replied, smoothing a hand down his neck. Troy chuckled, remembering his stubbornness and the mind set he possessed - I can't be beaten by a _girl_? He brought from his thoughts by Gabriella's lips on his.

"So you do fancy me" Troy interrupted, smiling as he pressed her hand against his skin. Gabriella gave a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"You are the only person I want Troy, you" she replied. Troy put his hand under her leg, bringing it up over his, unable to resist its texture as he massaged it.

"Do you really _want_ me?" he continued, looking into her eyes. Gabriella grinned up to him then realised what he meant.

"Yes Troy" Troy went to kiss her but felt his lips blocked by her fingers "Just not right now. This is happening a little too fast" she explained. Troy felt his heart sink "Oh Troy, don't look at me like that" she said, seeing the disappointment in his face.

"No, its fine" Troy mumbled, letting go of Gabriella. He let out a depressed breath and got off the bed, walking into the other room. Gabriella felt a small tear trickle down her cheek. She put her hand to it, confusion spreading over her face as she stared at her hand.

Troy didn't return for a good hour by which time he had thought about how he had reacted. On entering the room he let out a deep breath. She had fallen asleep on the bed. Biting his lip he moved over to Gabriella and brought the light white sheet over her. Troy watched her for a moment but then removed his shorts and changed into a pair of boxers and a loose basket ball jersey. He slid under the covers and reached over to the lamp and clicked it off, adjusting himself onto the pillow. Gabriella was still awake and felt his presence next to her. She knew he was still upset but wouldn't let that sway her own feelings. She wasn't ready for that sort of relationship yet, not yet, or so she thought…

"Oh Troy" she moaned, as he ripped her shirt off. Troy placed a harsh and blinding kiss onto her lips as he straddled her on the bed.

"Make love to me Brie" he whispered passionately into her ear. Gabriella turned him over and kept her lips attached to his, her hand began down to his jeans resting her fingers on the zip. She darted her eyes up to Troy, he gave her smile "Night Gabby" Her face contorted slightly.

…Gabriella flashed her eyes open to see her father leave the room. She let out a startled breath, running a hand through her hair.

"_Did I just dream what I thought I did?" _she thought bending her gaze over to Troy, who was asleep in the other direction. She scooted up to him so that her slender frame pressed against his back. He didn't flinch. Gabriella put her left arm over his middle whilst her right hand fiddled with his hair, she smiled at him running the hand lower to the rim of his boxers and traced along the elastic. Troy re-adjusted himself, still unconscious as a smile broke across his dreamy face.

"Oh, Brie" he mumbled in his sleep. Gabriella gave a silent giggle to know he was dreaming about her and brushed a few stray strands of Troy's hair from his eyes.

"Your lips are so wonderful" he continued, seemingly enthralled in his dream.

"How wonderful?" Gabriella whispered back, seeing if he would reply automatically. Troy said something inaudible to Gabriella and grabbed onto her hand, holding it to his face. She smiled and began smoothing his cheek attentively.

Then deciding she didn't like him being sore at her because of earlier, Gabriella pressed her lips against his ear lobe and then left a trail of kisses along his jaw line. Troy rolled over his sleep and opened his eyes. They widened seeing Gabriella kissing his face.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked, her lips running rings around his "Pinch me" he continued, feeling Gabriella oblige to his request "Good, I am awake" he smiled, meeting Gabriella's lips with his "Ow" he continued as his arms wrapped around her, bringing Gabriella closer.

"I thought you didn't want to" Troy sighed, letting out a breath on her neck.

"I still don't but it doesn't mean we can't kiss" Gabriella grinned, clashing her lips against his in passion.

"Very true, sorry I was annoyed at you" Troy mumbled into her mouth.

"I'm sorry you were annoyed at me too" she giggled in response, bringing her own arms around him.

"I was an idiot" he muttered, feeling her move on top of him.

"I know" Gabriella smiled, kissing him with even more force.

"Yeah but Gabbi" Troy tried to say.

"Just let me kiss you Troy" Gabriella breathed, her lips touching his as she spoke. She was starting to become frustrated by his constant interruptions that prevented their lips from joining.

"Okay but I have to tell you this" Troy grinned.

"Go on" Gabriella continued, moving her lips down his neck. Troy stretched at the feeling but then started to speak taking her hands from his waist and intertwining their fingers together.

"I don't want you feel pressurised into anything, especially by me. So I'm gonna wait until you are ready, is that alright?" Gabriella stopped kissing his neck and darted her eyes to meet his. She gave a smile.

"Thank you Troy, that means a lot to me"

"I just love you so much and I don't want to lose you because of my own…urges" Troy explained, saying the last part a little quieter, avoiding her gaze.

"I appreciate it, and I am gonna show you that appreciation right now by kissing you" Gabriella replied. Troy giggled and she ran her hands seductively through his hair and nibbled at his lips. They rolled under the covers kissing heatedly before Gabriella broke apart, seeing the clock "We'd better get some rest" she smiled.

"Alright" Troy agreed reluctantly. He widened his arms so Gabriella could snuggle into him, her back against his chest "Night angel" Troy continued, giving her a loving peck on the cheek.

"Night" Gabriella returned with a smile on her face.


	6. A red rose and a guitarist

**Chapter 6 – A red rose and a guitarist**

On waking up, Gabriella gave a wide grin, feeling her boyfriend's embrace still sheltering her. She gave his arm a peck. It was somehow like a release valve, causing his arms to unwind from her.

"Hey baby" Troy smiled sleepily. Gabriella left the bed and chucked a pillow in his face.

"What was that for?" he asked, grabbing the pillow. She shrugged her shoulders, giggling.

"Right, you are asking for it, aren't you?" Troy beamed, rubbing his eyes, readjusting to the light.

"Maybe" she teased in response. With that Troy got up and threw the pillow back.

"Missed" she pointed, poking her tongue out.

"Oh, did I?" Troy questioned.

"Yup" Gabriella answered, looking to the floor where it had landed. She suddenly felt a pair of familiar arms curl around her waist, pulling her back under the covers.

"Troy!" she giggled in excitement.

"See, I caught exactly what I wanted" he started "a gorgeous girlfriend called Gabriella" he continued, whispering into her ear, squeezing her. She reached behind herself and began tickling him lightly, causing Troy to wriggle in laughter.

"Now I've caught a brilliant boy called Troy, who happens to be severely ticklish" she smiled widely, gazing on him. When she finally stopped Troy pecked her on the nose, rising from the bed.

"And _you_ didn't want to share a bed" he stated, stretching. Gabriella smiled as he went to the bedroom door "I'm gonna go make some breakfast, want some?" he asked.

"Pancakes would be great" she replied.

"Pancakes it is my lady" Troy teased, bowing as he disappeared out of sight. Gabriella then rose from the bed herself, letting a small laugh escape her lips as she went to the mirror. Then realising she was still in yesterday's clothes, Gabriella quietly slid off her top and dropped it to the ground.

"Do you want…" Troy started. He got lost mid sentence seeing her slender back to him, her hand reaching for her bra clasp. Troy was tempted to let her continue, oblivious to his presence, but then realised she wouldn't forgive him for watching and so gave a deliberately loud cough.

Gabriella nearly jumped out of her skin; she bent her gaze quickly to door where Troy stood, forefinger under his chin whilst the pad of his thumb rested on his lips. He was smirking at her with sparkling blue eyes.

"You scared the life out of me" she whined, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to remain modest.

"Sorry" Troy grinned, his eyes drifting over her, now biting his thumb.

"Hey, quit staring" Gabriella returned, spying his gaze and being unsure of how to handle it.

"I am your boyfriend though" Troy continued, entering the room, walking over to her.

"Yeah which also means I can order you around so…out!" she grinned, pointing to the door. Troy put out his bottom lip and widened his eyes, pretending to be hurt.

"And don't even think about looking in from the balcony" she advised. He washed his eyes over her once more.

"Fine" he mumbled cheekily, leaving the room. Gabriella gave a little sigh, turning to the shower closet and then saw a reflection of Troy poking his head back around the door. She glared at him through the shining mirror.

"Doesn't stop me thinking you are hot" he smiled, biting his lip as he looked at her once more. Gabriella felt herself blushing furiously "And that pink lace is most becoming of you" he concluded boldly, raising an eyebrow. He knew Gabriella was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Troy" she pouted jokily.

"Yes, I know, 'out'" Troy replied, rolling his eyes and slinking from view once more, totally forgetting his question for her. With that Gabriella took off her underwear and shorts, stepping into the shower.

After waiting ten minutes Gabriella came into the kitchen, wearing a sky blue, spaghetti strapped, dress that reached only half way down her thigh. Troy gave a wolf whistle.

"Very mature" she giggled as he continued serving the pancakes he'd made.

"As always Miss Montez" Troy smirked, bringing over two plates "I was going to ask if you wanted whipped cream when I was so rudely told to leave" Troy continued sarcastically, holding a can.

"Why I am sorry for the inconvenience" she returned, taking the can from his grasp. He watched her spray a neat curl next to her blueberry pancakes before feeling a cold sensation on his nose. She had sprayed some onto it and was now giggling.

"I hope you are going to get rid of this" he smiled cheekily, pointing to the blob. Gabriella leant over and kissed the white cream off, finishing by giving him a peck on the forehead.

"Tasty" she said, licking her lips.

"Not as tasty as you" Troy replied, eying her up and down as Gabriella laughed, blushing. They both started to eat their breakfast, smiling at one another as they did so.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"That was delicious" Robert grinned.

"Good" Maria smiled back taking his empty plate from him. She went to the sink and looked out onto the hills in the distance "Robert, I have been thinking about Gabriella" she blurted out. Robert turned to his wife as she faced him "She hasn't had a boyfriend yet"

"And?" Robert said sharply.

"Well, I think she is scared of what you would think" Maria suggested. It was true she had thinking about Gabriella in this way for the past few years. She wanted her daughter to be happy and she could tell on the odd occasion that Gabriella resented her father for the way he treated her.

"No, that girl has her head firmly on her shoulders. She is smarter than those other girls. She won't be the one getting pregnant at eighteen or getting into all sorts of trouble with boys like those tramps" Robert replied firmly.

"Well I was pregnant at twenty with Gabbi. Are you saying I was a tramp?" Maria retorted.

"Oh no honey, we had been going out for years and we were going to get married" her husband sighed.

"I'm just saying Robert if you exercise a little freedom on her she may thank you for it later"

"I just don't want her to throw her life away" Robert continued, taking his wife by the hands. She let out a breath and gave him a small smile.

Meanwhile…

"So what do you think was going on with Troy and Gabbi last night?" Lucy asked as Jack cleared the table.

"For the fiftieth time, I think they had a little spat, like teenagers do and their hormones were array. Nothing more" Jack sighed, looking to his wife as he wiped the table top.

"Okay, I just worry about him" Lucy sighed, staring out the window.

"I know, that's why you are his mother" Jack grinned, giving her a peck on the forehead. Lucy returned the smile feeling a little more reassured. She knew Troy would be sensible but then again she hadn't known his feelings for her until recently. Should she have? Lucy was loosing closeness with her son as he grew up, she missed him even though he was right there. She dispelled her jumbled thoughts and continued to gaze on the sea. With that the door clicked open and Troy and Gabriella entered, giggling. The pair shone smiles at Lucy and Jack. They returned them, noting quietly Troy's hand around Gabriella's waist.

"Morning" Lucy said, getting up from the sofa and moving over to her son.

"Morning Mom" Troy grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"So you guys okay now?" Jack interrupted.

"Who said anything was wrong?" Troy returned, sending a small smile to Gabriella. She blushed, avoiding his gaze.

"So what are we doing today auntie Lucy" Gabriella began.

"Well, we were thinking we'd go into town, look at a few shops" Lucy explained. Troy groaned a little.

"And you and Troy could go off by yourselves for a while whilst your mother and I take Uncle Robbie and Uncle Jack around with us" she continued, Troy's face had lit up at the prospect. Another groan similar to Troy's was then heard, this time from Jack.

"Jack!" she snapped.

"Sorry" he smirked, catching his son's eyes. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Robert and Maria striding in. Troy's hand dropped unnoticeably from Gabriella's waist.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The neighbouring towns were quaint with lots of aged buildings, small squares with fountains and more importantly to Troy and Gabriella filled with lots of winding alley ways to get 'lost' in.

"Right kids here is €70, meet us here in 6 hours alright?" Robert grinned, handing the teens their spending money.

"Thanks uncle Rob" Troy smiled.

"Yeah thanks papa" Gabriella giggled, Troy taking her hand behind their backs.

"Be good" Jack warned.

"We will" Gabriella smiled as they ambled down a side street.

"Right then, shops" Lucy and Maria smirked. Their husbands rolled their eyes, following after their wives in the opposite direction in which the teens had ventured.

"So Troy, where do you want to go?" Gabriella asked, holding onto his hand.

"Anywhere with you" he grinned, pecking her on the cheek. She blushed furiously and leant her head against his strong shoulder as they walked along the cobbled streets. After a good hour of wandering in the Spanish sun, the pair found a small café in the midst of a piazza. There was a fountain bubbling happily with beautiful red flowers surrounding it and a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom providing shade under the bright blue sky. Gabriella was now sat at one of the tables, Troy having told her to wait there while he got them some drinks. She was taking in the fresh scents that surrounded her when she heard a guitar starting up. She turned around to see Troy playing to her on one knee.

"Hey, I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul yeah." He sang, smiling at her. Gabriella couldn't stop smiling back. Little had she noticed the whole square was listening "I know that you are something special, to you I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed then I hope you'll see the heart in me" he continued, his voice was golden like the sun's glorious rays and his smile white, sparkling as did his cornflower blue eyes "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold and  
I wont let another minute go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul… su alma bonita, ooooh" he concluded. She couldn't actually believe he sung to her like that and in Spanish. Her hazel eyes were wide and loving as Troy took her hand to kiss it. The square clapped a little causing the pink tint in Gabriella's cheeks to deepen.

"Oh, Troy" she sighed softly, at this he pulled out single red rose from his back pocket gave it to her.

"Just wanted to say I love you" he whispered. She took and held it to her nose, the soft red petals rubbing against it. Gabriella felt her heart melting as he stood up and put the guitar to the side, she placed the rose in her bag and their hands interlocked.

"I love you too" she smiled, a tear in her eye.

With that two familiar women entered the piazza, they saw Gabriella and Troy looking at one another.

"Oh you should have seen it, he sang to her now that is sweet" a Spanish woman said in passing. The two women had and 'aw' escape their lips as they watched.

"Do you think he'll?" one asked.

"I think so" the other replied watching in eagerness.

Troy gave Gabriella a wide smile and leant to kiss her on the lips. Both with closed eyes, Gabriella reached up on her tiptoes and met her lips with his, he grinned as their hands remained locked.

"Hey Lucy, Maria wait up" Jack said, coming up behind the women. Lucy turned around as Jack spied the teens. He gave a fond smirk as Maria's eyes widened.

"Where is Rob?" she asked.

"He is talking to a florist down that alley, why?" Jack replied.

"Oh I left my purse in there" Maria mumbled, pulling them away. Lucy caught on quickly and shooed Jack and themselves away from the piazza so that both Troy and Gabriella were oblivious to their presence.

"You are too good to me" Gabriella smiled up to Troy.

"I know" he replied to hear another giggle escape from her cupid bow lips.

"You are beautiful ya know" Troy commented, smoothing hands up and down her arms.

"Thanks Troy" she beamed, giving him another quick peck.

"Right then" Troy sighed "I'd better return this" he continued gesturing to the guitar as Gabriella took the rose in her hand "You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure" she returned, as he offered his hand to her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

5 hours later…

Troy pulled Gabriella into one of the small Mediterranean doorways; he gave her a boyish grin as she caught sight of the glint in his eyes. He snaked his arms around her middle as she rested hers on his shoulders, still keeping eye contact they kissed quietly, sharing a secretive moment together before returning to their parents.

"I had a real good time today Troy" she smiled.

"Me too" he grinned, taking her hand and leading her to the main square. The sun was now beginning to sink into the sea painting the sky a glorious orange over head. The pair walked over to the meeting point and sat on one of the fountains, hand in hand, chatting until their parents arrived.

"You kids have a good day?" Lucy said with a smile that could not be missed.

"Have fun?" Maria added with the same face.

"Ye-ea-ahh" the teens replied uncertainly, slightly confused by their mothers. With that Jack and Robert pulled the car up next to them. They all got in, once again Troy held the door open for Gabriella. This didn't go undetected.

"Such a gentleman" Maria commented.

"I think somebody has a crush" Lucy whispered, loud enough so that certain people heard. Troy turned a shade of pink momentarily.

"I can hear you" he announced, taking hold of Gabriella's hand.

"What Troy and Gabriella?" Robert chuckled "Just good mates aren't you buddy?" he jested to Troy.

"Yeah, I mean we are best mates" Troy said, pretending not to be interested. Gabriella shot him a confused look, he winked to her discretely and she squeezed his hand to show she understood. The subject soon changed removing the uncomfortable lime light that seemed to have hovered over the pair. The car journey was swift and painless and within a matter of ten minutes, they found themselves in Maria and Robert's apartment for dinner. Troy and Gabriella had found themselves standing on the balcony, looking out to the sunset whilst the rest sat indoors, talking and cooking.

"It's really beautiful Troy" Gabriella sighed, leaning against the balcony edge.

"Almost as beautiful as you are" he commented, placing an arm around her middle. Gabriella brought her gaze up to Troy her eyes glistening in the evening calm. She gave him an unimpressed glare, he in return bit his lips raising his eyebrows "What? It's true" he continued, eying her up and down. Gabriella kept a straight face for a moment before bursting into peels of laughter.

"I had you lovely then" she giggled, knocking her shoulder against him. A smirk spread of Troy's face and his hand smoothed up her side "Thanks though" she managed, now resting her head against his chest. Troy moved behind her and sheltered Gabriella in his warm embrace, resting his head on her left shoulder as they looked outward.

"Won't our parents see?" Gabriella whispered.

"Let them" Troy returned, kissing her cheek. She turned around to look and her heart skipped a beat, the curtain was drawn.

"Gotcha back" he chuckled, planting tender butterfly kisses down the nape of her neck. She giggled in response, the sensation tickling her.

At this point Maria went to the curtain to close the door and saw the two together, a smile formed at the sight of her little girl being so happy. If only her father could see his daughter and Troy like this, then he'd understand his overprotective habits. She gave a silent sigh, returning back into the apartment with a smile.

"They _are_ together" she whispered to Lucy. She gave a grin, now anticipating when they would finally tell the family with great eagerness.

"Dinner" Robert called from the kitchen. He gestured to Maria to fetch the kids, her and Lucy both went to the balcony to see their children sharing an affectionate kiss. Gabriella with her arms around Troy's neck, as Troy cradled her back, twirling a lock of her ebony curls. It all seemed so innocent and wonderful that the mothers didn't want to disturb it so they moved themselves from view and beckoned them from inside. They knew that Troy and Gabriella would tell everybody when ready.

"So what did you two get up to?" Robert asked, taking a fajita from the pan.

"Oh, just went for a walk" Troy smiled. He felt Gabriella's smooth leg run up and down the length of his as he spoke. It made Troy feel slightly flustered.

"See anything nice happen?" Maria directed to Gabriella.

"Well you know, this and that" she smirked, sharing a cheeky glance with Troy, thinking back to the guitar and rose as they polished off their meals. Lucy looked to Jack and then her son; he recognised the look Troy was giving Gabriella from her own youth when Jack had first started courting her. She gave a commemorative chuckle under her breath reminiscing as the pair went over to the television and sat side by side. Troy had put his arm around her shoulders and Gabriella was leaning into his frame, they didn't move from their position all evening as they watched _Titanic, _which happened to be Gabriella's favourite film.

"_**Jack, Jack?…Jack? There's a boat Jack. Jack?"**_

At this she gave a sniffle, cuddling up to Troy, he looked down to her and saw her hazel eyes watering. A smirk grew across his face as he smoothed his hand up and down her arm. Troy studied her as she looked to the screen intently, mouthing the words silently. He gave a chuckle, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a tissue. Softly he padded away Gabriella's tears away her tears as she gave a tear glazed smile to Troy.

Lucy caught the pair out of the corner of her eye. Gabriella now had her arms wrapped around Troy's chest, and her head resting against his shoulder with those hazel eyes on the screen. Gabriella was always an emotional wreck during romantic films, they always seemed to get to her. Troy looked just as comfortable as Gabriella with one arm to his side and the other around her. His bright blue eyes were not set on the screen but on Gabriella as he fiddled with a silky lock of her ebony hair. They really did look cute together.

"_**I'll never let go, I promise"**_

"Oh" she smiled. Troy wanted to kiss her on the forehead but constrained himself, feeling his mother's eyes on him. He cleared his throat, finding it a hard challenge to be so close and yet do far from Gabriella.

"You alright?" he asked tenderly. She nodded, touched by his sentiment.

Jack who had found his gaze drifting to his son, felt a smile build in the corner of his mouth. _"Troy must really care about her" _he pondered, seeing the unconditional love radiating from Troy's eyes and onto Gabriella. She gave a yawn nuzzling up to his son.

"You wanna head back?" he continued.

"Hmm" she mumbled getting up. Troy put his arm around her as she walked toward the door.

"Okay Mija, you go and have a rest and we'll see you in the morning" Maria smiled, pecking her on the cheek.

"See you in the morning sweetie" Robert smiled to his daughter.

"Troy, you coming back hun?" Lucy asked, putting her hand out to Troy.

"I think I may hit the hay too" Troy replied, suppressing yawn.

"Night then" Jack grinned, spying Troy's hand falling into Gabriella's. The teens left the apartment quietly resulting in a few smirks from their parents.

"There are a cute pair" Lucy said. Maria gave a smile as did Jack but a look of discomfort started to form in Robert's face.

"I wonder…" Maria began, taking Robert's hand. He didn't like the suggestive tone of his wife's voice

"What if they were to go out, you know, start dating". Maria knew she was testing the water and putting Robert on the spot but she also knew it could be the only way to bring him round to the idea. Lucy and Jack had already caught on to this.

"You think they would?" Jack asked.

"They have been friends for years now, remember us?" Lucy replied, scooting up to her husband. He gave a reminiscent laugh. Lucy was his best friend growing up and one day when they were eighteen, he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. She had said yes and well, hadn't looked back since.

Meanwhile, Robert's mind was turning over the concept. Troy and Gabriella ...Gabriella and Troy his thought process was broken by Maria's voice.

"He is such a lovely boy though, I think he would make a wonderful boyfriend for our Gabriella…what do you think Robbie?" she smiled.

"Well he is a good lad" he commented, still not adjusting to the image of his little girl in Troy's arms.

"And they do get along splendidly" Lucy finished.

"Yes, yes they do" Robert said quietly, staring out the window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"You tired Gab?" Troy asked opening the door.

"Not really, I just needed to get out of there" she said, entering the apartment.

"Oh quite the little actress then, for a moment I believed you" he smirked, wrapping his arms around her middle, her back still to him.

"What about you?" she smiled, feeling his lips press delicately against her neck.

"Not one bit" he mumbled.

"So what do you want to do?" Gabriella asked. She didn't know why she asked or why it came out in an innuendo sounding manner. Troy suddenly felt flustered _"did she mean what I thought she did or am I imagining it?" _he thought _"She is so beautiful and…why is she giving me that look?"_

Gabriella had been watching Troy for about a minute, his eyes had been flooding over her face of their own accord.

"What'cha looking at?" she questioned.

"_You"_ his mind stated but it came out as "Nothing" followed by a gulp _"What the hell was that?" _his mind shouted "How 'bout we go in the Jacuzzi?" he smiled, looking into her hazel eyes.

"Okay" she replied softly, giving him a peck on the cheek. Troy returned the grin and headed into the bedroom to change and all the while Gabriella felt disappointed _"Did I want him to say it?"_ she thought _"Do I want to have sex with him?"_ she continued holding a head to her hand.

"Yes"

Gabriella spun around and saw Troy smirking at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Did I just…" she began, her cheeks flooding bright pink.

"Say that out loud?" he finished her sentence with a wide smile "yes" he concluded. Gabriella bit her lip as Troy's eyes washed over her before his head disappeared back behind the door. He gave a small chuckle opening the balcony.

She couldn't breathe for a moment. Why did she have no control over her mouth? Throwing her hands out in frustration and embarrassment, Gabriella started to take off her dress, revealing a black bikini underneath. After finding herself looking in the mirror she shook her head and made her way onto the balcony.

Troy was sat in the tub with his hands on the back of his head, smiling. Gabriella gave him a bashful smile, climbing into the warm water. She took a seat next to him.

"I have those moments too" he said, trying to contain his laughter. Her face was priceless "and it's quite amusing to see other people experience them" he concluded, placing his arm around her. Gabriella pouted her lips and tapped him on the chest.

"Hey!" he giggled.

"You deserved it" she continued playfully, grinning.

"Yeah I know, but it put a smile on your face" he replied, putting a finger under her chin. Gabriella's eyes softened as they shared a loving gaze, both becoming lost in one another's eyes. She moved toward Troy, reaching her lips for his when.

"You kids alright?"

The pair sprung apart in alarm seeing Troy's mother on her balcony.

"Great thanks" Troy said sarcastically, cursing himself for not moving that potted tree that little further to the left. Lucy giggled at Troy's face and saw Gabriella doing the same, he was giving daggers to a certain piece of foliage.

"Troy?" Gabriella questioned, her hand was on his knee under the water.

"I'll leave you be then, goodnight" Lucy smiled, reaching over to the tree and pulling it across "Better?"

"Much" Troy said, now blushing and scratching his neck.

"Well she knows" Gabriella commented, her brown eyes darting over Troy's face.

"I don't really care" Troy smiled, placing his hand on hers before kissing her on the lips. Gabriella melted toward him, her arms draping around his neck as Troy's moved lower, bringing her onto his lap. As their lips parted in passion the pair shared a loving gaze.

"You are too cute" she grinned, pinching his nose.

"Do elaborate" he whispered cheekily.

"Today, when we were watching the movie, you were so…and in the square today, with the guitar and the singing and the rose" Gabriella continued, her eyes sparkling.

"Why just call me your little guitar playing, singing rose bearer who watches sad movies" Troy teased, his hands moving over her hips.

"That is far too long, I'll just stick with Troy" she giggled, playing with a lock of his brown hair.

"Works for me" he replied, joining their lips once more.


	7. Skipping Rocks

**Chapter 7 – Skipping rocks**

The sun shone lazily on the bright white sheets. The ambient silence in the apartment was met with the relaxed breathing of Troy and Gabriella, occasionally interrupted by a quiet snore on Troy's part. His feet stretched out from under the sheets and rubbed against Gabriella's, the sensation of her silk skin caused to him to give a small smirk, his eyes slowly opening. Seeing Gabriella sleeping soundly in his embrace made Troy feel nothing was more beautiful, nothing in the world was more precious.

Her raven curls rested softly along the nape of her slender neck and her features were perfectly defined in the gentle morning light. Troy sighed at Gabriella's effortless elegance and smoothed his hand over her waist. He loved her so much yet he felt a frustration build within him. He couldn't lie, he cared for her more than anything in the whole world and her feelings were more treasured to him with each tender breath she took but Troy had a passion burning inside. It was a flame that flickered with more fury as each second passed in her arms. He wanted her, he wanted to show Gabriella how much he loved her, he needed her. What was frustrating him so? He had her as his girlfriend what more could he want? The thing she denied him, Troy respected her for it but it didn't mean he had to be ecstatic about the fact. He wanted to give her his everything but he would just have to wait, he said he would and Troy was a person of his word. He was now studying Gabriella's supple lips letting out a small breath.

"If only you knew how hard this is for me" he whispered "You are just so amazing and I want to make you happy, you are my one and everything and that's what I want to do, give you _my_ everything" he continued "but I am in love with you so I'm gonna wait Gabriella Montez, wait until _you _are ready" his voice was filled with quiet determination now that he was smoothing her cheek tenderly. Gabriella gave and unconscious grin.

"Oh, Troy…don't stop" Gabriella mumbled, Troy was unsure if she was awake or asleep for a moment until she tightened the arms that were around his waist and pulled him into a sleepy hug. She was still mumbling something and so Troy concluded she was still in the 'land of nod'.

"I think you are ready, deep down Gabby but maybe you are afraid. I have to admit I am petrified but that isn't what love is all about? Trusting somebody enough…enough to show your feelings no matter how scary it might be" Troy whispered into her ear, his eyes radiating that brilliant blue gaze. The touch of her body so close to his made his breathing stop for a minute, it was becoming to much to bear "It's so difficult not to ya know" he added, running a hand through her ebony curls. They were now cheek to cheek, chest to chest and were closer than they had ever been. Troy took in the scent of her hair as she wrapped her leg around his before giving another disappointed sigh. He broke away slowly, moving from Gabriella's warm and loving grasp. She curled up to the pillow as he removed himself, Troy couldn't help but chuckle as his eyes darted over her petite form before leaving the bed and silently heading to the kitchen.

Gabriella heard the bedroom door open and raised her head from the cotton cased pillow. Troy was making his way toward her with a tray and a smile that could not be missed. She grinned back, giving a stretch and sitting up.

"Morning sleepy" Troy said placing the tray on her lap.

"Oh Troy" she replied, looking at the fresh fruit salad he had made with a glass of orange juice and a single red rose in a small vase. Gabriella brought her gaze up to him and took a hand to each side of his face bringing him into a kiss. Troy smirked as they broke apart.

"Glad you like it" he smirked. Troy loved seeing happiness spreading over that wonderful face. It gave him so much joy treating her like a princess. A princess, that's what she was to him, the fair maiden in those fairy tales you heard when you were four years old. When the princess would be waiting for that prince charming to come and sweep her off her feet. Troy wanted to be Gabriella's prince and make her feel like she was the most special person in the world. They were after all in a fairy tale, best friends since they could remember and now in love.

Gabriella shared a coy smile with Troy before she started eating her breakfast. He couldn't help but watch her, she just made him feel so happy. She spied his gaze and picked up a grape throwing it up and catching it "What'cha looking at?" she questioned.

"Just thinking how wonderful you are" Troy said softly. Gabriella grinned and threw one of the grapes to him. Troy of course caught it with extreme precision.

"I love this game" he smiled, chewing as he spoke.

"I _love_ you" Gabriella returned, putting her tray to the side. She moved over to Troy at the other end of the bed and kissed him passionately on the lips. Troy melted into the kiss, cupping her face with the palm of his hand. With that there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Troy mumbled, moving away. Gabriella bit her lip, tasting the essence of him lingering on them.

"Hello" Jack beamed as Troy opened the door.

"Hi" Troy replied to be met by an odd look from his father, he soon caught on he was still in his boxers "Oh, Gabbi is in bed" he explained. His father's eyes widened making Troy realise what he had said "Christ nothing happened!" he continued in alarm, putting his hands out.

"It better hadn't" Jack chuckled nervously.

"So what is it Pop?" his son continued.

"And don't let your mother hear you curse" he added.

"Yeah, sorry…so what is it?" Troy returned distractedly.

"Just telling you we are heading to the beach today"

"When?" Troy asked, now stretching out lazily.

"15 minutes" his father informed. Troy gave a sigh, he wanted to spend some time with Gabriella on their own today.

"25" Jack bartered.

"20" Troy returned. They both paused for a moment, looking away.

"Done" they said simultaneously. Both gave a laugh shaking on it and then Jack disappeared to his own apartment. Troy waved him off, slamming the door shut and running to the bedroom. He took a short breath and ruffled his hair, entering calmly.

"You alright?" Gabriella asked, turning over on the bed.

"Yeah, that was our holiday planner informing us of a trip to the beach, departing in 20 minutes" Troy joked, taking a seat next to her.

"Great" she returned sarcastically, sitting up.

"Well, we still have twenty minutes" Troy commented cheekily, bending his gaze to met hers.

"Yes we do" Gabriella said seductively, running a hand over Troy's chest. At this Troy took her hold of her arm and clashed his lips against his. She smiled at this wrapping her arms around him, he moaned a little as they fell onto the mattress with Gabriella on top of him "Shhh" she whispered as she broke their lips apart. Troy smirked kissing her nose, his hands moved to her hips. She suddenly felt him against her pelvis. Gabriella's eyes widened in response as Troy blushed furiously, she couldn't help but giggle. "Sorry" he mumbled, kissing her cheek.

"Don't worry about it" she replied as she moved off him. Troy was screaming inside his head and began scratching the back of his neck "I suppose we should get ready" she continued, trying to hide her rosy cheeks.

"Yeah" he replied, angered at himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After having packed in total silence and in avoidance of eye contact the pair were now walking with their parents down to the beach. Neither saying a word, yet what they were thinking was far from quiet.

"_Why the hell am I such an idiot?" _Troy thought _"I mean control yourself Bolton. You care about her so much and don't muck it all up by losing yourself"_

"_Do I want him? __**Well yes**__. Then why am I acting like this? __**I don't know**__" _Gabriella had begun a debate in her mind _"I love him so much.__** Then show him! **__No.__** Why?**__"_ she paused in thought and looked up to Troy and then back to her feet _"__**You trust him, right?**__ Yeah. __**You fancy him? **__That has nothing to do with it.__** Sorry to burst your bubble but it does, remember those dreams, his body against yours, his…**__Okay I get it.__** So what is the problem, you love him, want him, trust him, fancy him…he is your best friend for heaven's sake!**__"_

"_I am such a loser. She probably hates me and that is why she isn't talking to me… God, no wonder she doesn't want to…"_ Troy's mind stated. Suddenly he felt Gabriella's hand in his. He turned his bright blue eyes to her in surprise, she was giving a soft and sympathetic smile as her brown eyes glistened in the sun.

"I love you" she said quietly, out of earshot of their parents who were deep in conversation about some form of seafood. Troy gave her a wide smile "You know that, right?" Gabriella continued. She wasn't sure where she was going with this but something inside just shouted out for her to tell him.

"I love you too Brie" he returned, smoothing her hand in his.

"Shall we just forget earlier happened and pick up from where we were this morning?" she asked.

"That…" Troy was smiling on the inside at the fact she didn't hate him "would be brilliant" he grinned. Gabriella's grip tightened around Troy's hand as her smile grew. Out of the blue in his eyes she suddenly felt a sinking feeling. They were stood on the beach.

It was a calm stretch of sand with turquoise waves tumbling gently onto the shore, the swish and swirl of the ocean underlay the ambient sunshine and the sound of their parents laughing, clearly enjoying themselves.

"You kids dump your stuff and we'll set up okay?" Robert grinned, pulling out a towel.

"Sure uncle Rob" Troy replied, taking off his shirt. Gabriella found herself becoming lost for a moment, she had seen Troy like this more and more regularly yet she could never quite catch her breath back as he revealed that perfect body _"Snap out of it Montez"_ her mind yelled. Gabriella shook her head remembering her parents were within a meter's proximity.

As Troy removed his head from the shirt, he shook it but found his blue eyes fixated on Gabriella. She had undressed into a blue bikini, he couldn't breathe _"Why does she always leave me breathless?" _he pondered happily, his eyes drifting to her chest "_Bolton,__** PARENTS!!! **__Hello!__Avoid current eye focus, __**NOW!**__"_

Troy ripped his eyes from their current position looking to the water for a moment _"Parent's haven't noticed, it's all good"_ he repeated as Gabriella sat next to him.

"You wanna go explore?" she smiled. Troy beamed a grin and took her hand, remembering the last time she had said those words…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

6 years previous, Conchas Lake – Albuquerque, New Mexico…

"You wanna go explore?" Gabriella grinned; her little black bunches bobbing up and down. An eleven year old Troy gave a smile and got up from the rock he was sitting on.

"Sure" he said offering his hand to her. She took it, leading him off along the lake shore. As they walked, crunching the leaves and twigs below their feet, Troy found himself looking at Gabriella. He didn't understand it but he kept on getting a 'bubbly' feeling in his stomach, like when you drink too much pop. It may not have been the most loquacious way of expressing his feelings at the time, but then again he was only eleven.

"Why are you looking at me all funny?" Gabriella giggled, swaying their joint hands back and forth, trudging on in her bright pink wellies. The weather was sunny that day but both were in jeans and anoraks, their parents knowing that the pair and a lake would not end dryly.

"I'm not looking at you funny" Troy replied quickly. She pursed her lips at this and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes you are" she commented. He began darting his blue eyes around Gabriella's face, he liked it when she was angry at him, he liked it when she was happy with him. Again he couldn't explain it "Whatever, now here we are" she announced proudly, coming to a halt. Troy looked around and found himself at the water's edge in a cut off section of the lake's shore line.

"Where?" he asked, looking around.

"We are in the best place to skip rocks" she smirked releasing her hand from his and skimming one along the water's surface. Troy gave a smile and picked one up, he focused all his energy and threw the rock. It skimmed across the water's surface as lightly as a feather, stopping a good five meters further than Gabriella's.

"Hey, how'dya do that?" she questioned, a perplexed look spreading across her face.

"It's magic" he joked, picking up another.

"Haha, very funny. I forgot to laugh" Gabriella commented sarcastically as he made another perfect throw. She then pouted a little, Gabriella hated it when he was better at doing something. The opinion worked in both ways, Troy becoming annoyed if Gabriella was better than him.

"You are funny Gabby" Troy chuckled.

"Hey!" she said slowly, tapping his arm lightly.

"I am allowed to say that though" Troy continued, still watching Gabriella out of the corner of his eye, she was hanging on every word he said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked, moving closer to him.

"Because I am your best friend" he grinned, biting his bottom lip as he skipped another smooth pebble.

"So that means I can say you are a smelly boy" Gabriella replied, a satisfactory tone in her voice.

"No" Troy returned, shaking his head. She paused at this turning her head on the side whilst staring at him, he looked on to the lake for a moment before feeling her chocolate eyes on him "I am only kidding, you can call me what you like but I will always be _your_ best friend" Troy smiled, making eye contact. A smile broke out across the other eleven year old's face as she hugged him. He smirked, feeling Gabriella's arms around him. As he returned the hug, Troy took in that strawberry smell that lingered around her. It matched her perfectly, sweet.

"Maybe you aren't such a smelly boy then" Gabriella said, breaking away. She beamed up a white smile and that same indescribable feeling he had earlier started in Troy's stomach.

"Thanks" he mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

"I like you really" she continued.

"I _really_ like you" Troy blurted out. He didn't realise what he had said until the words had escaped his mouth. They both looked to each other for a moment. Troy felt his palms become sweaty as he took her hands in his. Gabriella gave him a confused look as Troy took a breath and went to move his lips to hers…

"Troy, Gabriella?" Robert called from the car that was only a two minute walk away.

"What were you going to do Troy?" Gabriella questioned, feeling his breath tickling her cheek.

"Oh nothing, you had something on your face and I was going to blow it off" Troy explained, clearly lying through his teeth but Gabriella took no notice.

"Is it still there?" she began, alarm spreading in her voice.

"No" Troy smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

It was in that moment Troy Bolton realised that he wanted to be more than friends with Gabriella Montez and made a promise to himself that one day he would tell her how he felt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You okay there?" Gabriella asked as they walked along the sandy shore.

"Just remembering" Troy smirked as they moved around a large rock.

"Oh, what pre tell?" she giggled, sitting on a small boulder, crossing her legs.

"The day I realised I wanted us to be more than friends" Troy blushed, picking up a pebble and turning it over in his hands.

"When was that?" she continued, studying his form as he turned to the sea.

"The day at the lake, when we were eleven" Troy answered, skipping the rock onto the water. Gabriella gave a grin, reminiscing.

"Really, so I didn't have anything on my face then?" she said, cocking an eyebrow and getting up.

"No, I was gonna" he replied. Troy couldn't help but smile at the fact she had remembered and so turned to look at her but she was not on the rock, he panicked for a split second and then felt a familiar presence behind him "kiss you" he concluded, seeing her sparkling eyes shining at him, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What took you so long?" she questioned, smoothing her hands over his soft skin.

"I really don't know" he answered, cracking a smile as he placed his own arms around her middle.

"You wanna try again?" Gabriella smirked. Troy saw the excitement in her eyes and returned it with a passionate kiss. Gabriella sighed into his lips and moved her arms around his neck falling deeper into his embrace as Troy however, leaned further in, his hands holding her tightly against him. Becoming enthralled in the passion, the pair lost their footing and fell softly onto the white sands.

"You alright?" Troy asked, she was now on top of him, giggling. Gabriella threw her ebony curls back and gave a playful smile.

"Yeah" she said, running a finger down his jaw line. Troy went to kiss her again but she got up and ran to the water.

"Hey?!" he exclaimed, rising half-harzardly from the sand.

"You are gonna have to be quicker than that wildcat!" she shouted back. Troy pursed his lips and ran into the water.

"You are so" he began, scooping her up in his arms "gonna" he continued, twirling her around "get it". Gabriella gave a girlish laugh as he continued, spinning her around in his arms whilst nibbling at her collarbone with gentle kisses. Suddenly Troy stopped. Her arms hung loosely around his neck as they stared at one another. Dropping eye contact for a moment Troy readjusted his grip around Gabriella and shot the crystal blue back to her hazel. Only swash of the sea could be heard as their gaze continued, their shoulders moved as one with each breath taken, their hearts beat faster and faster with every grain of sand swirling beneath the blue waters.

They slowly brought their lips together, tenderly and loving kissing one another. Their mouth's bounced back and forth against the other's, heads tilting to the sides. It was perfect, total bliss.

_CRASH_

"Urghhhhh" Gabriella whined light heartedly, now sitting waist deep in the ocean. She looked to Troy who comically sprayed out a stream of sea water from his mouth much like the fountain under which he had sung to her yesterday. Then sounding a "Pleh", he opened his mouth wide and poked his tongue out as he sat, leaning back on his hands and with his hair pushed onto one side. Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at this, the expression and animation he gave was hilarious.

"Think that was funny Montez?" Troy grinned, tapping one ear to have water fall out of the opposite

"Hilarious Mr. Bolton" she chuckled, splashing water over him.

"Oh, so its gonna be like that now?" he retorted jokingly, flicking some water over her. Soon the splashed were becoming more and more violent and with greater force behind them until soon both were drenched from head to toe.

"Somebody looks like they are having fun" Lucy grinned at the pair who had their own hands scooped together filled with water, looking cheeking to one another. At this they parted their cupped palms releasing the water simultaneously.

"You two are a pair" Maria smiled. The teens grinned to one another before bursting into peels of laughter.

"You were a worthy opponent" Gabriella began "I suppose" she added, now lifting him from the water. Troy gave a smirk.

"Yes you were alright" Troy returned "for a girl" he continued, much same fashion as Gabriella had. Her mouth opened wide and let out a falsely insulted breath before tapping him on the arm.

"Hey what is it with you and my right arm?!" Troy asked, rubbing it. Gabriella didn't know the answer. It was where she had always tapped him for being cheeky since she was little, she guessed it must have been a habit she had never grown out of "Lost for words?" he grinned. At this Gabriella gave him another tap.

"Ouch!" he said, pretending to be hurt "If I didn't lo…" Troy suddenly stopped himself mid sentence, remembering his mother and Gabriella's were still watching. Both teens paused for a moment.

"Didn't?" Lucy asked as her son began turning bright pink.

"Nothing" he said, shaking his head, Gabriella was watching him carefully as Maria in turn was studying them both. Lucy nodded quietly, smiling as she knew what Troy was about to say.

"We are gonna be heading back in about five minutes so when you two are done we'll be up by the towels" Maria smiled.

"Thanks mom" Gabriella said. Her and Troy waved the mother's off before turning to one another "and thank you for not blurting it out" she continued.

"Now you know I care about you too much to do that" Troy smiled. Gabriella gave his right arm a peck.

"What was that for?" he questioned softly.

"Hitting you on countless occasions in the same place" she giggled.

"Well it is about time" he chuckled.

"Do you want a fresh one?" Gabriella joked, moving over to him.

"What a fresh kiss or whack?" Troy teased in return.

"Both" she smirked, eying him up and down.

"As they say 'I'll take one for the team' if it means I get to touch your sweet lips" Troy said coolly, at this Gabriella gave him a small pat whilst locking her lips onto his.

"What was that for?" he mumbled into her mouth.

"Being too cheesy" she giggled, breaking apart and taking his hand. Troy beamed a white smile as they began walking back to their parents, leaving the secluded area of beach.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After their trip to the beach they Bolton and Montez' returned back to the apartments. Strangely both sets of parents requested for their children to join them in their apartments to get ready for dinner.

In the Montez apartment Robert was sitting on the balcony whilst Gabriella was with her mother, sitting on the bed to be more precise. Gabriella, running a necklace through her fingers day dreaming whilst her mother was debating a set of ear rings.

"Which ones Mija?" she asked, holding two sets out in front of her "Gabby?" she continued, catching her daughter's attention.

"Sorry mama, I was just thinking" Gabriella answered, looking to her momentarily before dropping her gaze to the sheet. She had begun swirling a pattern on the linen.

"About?" she pried, raising an eyebrow. Her daughter spied the facial expression her mother was giving and stopped tracing her finger across the smooth material, knowing it all too well.

"Oh nothing" Gabriella replied innocently.

"Nothing, hm…does this nothing begin with the letter 'T' and end in 'roy'?" Maria grinned. Gabriella paused for a moment before shaking her head hesitantly "Gabriella?" her mother continued, seeing her daughter blushing "it is, isn't it?"

"No" Gabriella protested untruthfully.

"He is a good looking boy" Maria added.

"Mom!" her daughter retorted in a whisper. Gabriella then considered the fact her father was on the balcony and so moved off the bed and shut the door.

"Just saying, he is a sweetheart too" her mother continued, seeing the exasperation in Gabriella's eyes.

"Mom! Why don't you go out with him if you are so love-struck?" she replied sarcastically, in an attempt to veer this train crash of a conversation from total embarrassment.

"Somehow I don't think it is _me_ he is interested in Mija" Maria giggled, eying her daughter up and down.

"And where did you deduct that from?" Gabriella questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

"I have my sources" she returned, putting out her bottom lip.

Gabriella let out a breath of disbelief at her mother's accuracy and sat heavily on the bed, putting a hand to her head in thought _"How did she, I mean we aren't that obvious are we? I know aunt Lucy knows after the Jacuzzi and uncle Jack knows after well I don't know…certain people must have been discussing us then, oh god does that mean papa knows?!" _

"Well, if you aren't going to admit it I just want to say I have no problem with you having a boyfriend and your father certainly won't especially if it is the blue eyed boy who is currently sitting two apartments away" Maria said, interrupting Gabriella's thought process.

"Really?" Gabriella asked, a little too eagerly. She froze at the smile her mother gave her, she had now lost battle_ "Who was I kidding? Mom always finds out sooner or later what I'm up to"_ . Gabriella gave a cough "I mean okay, good to know" she continued, avoiding her mother's eye contact for a moment "I think the green ones are better" Gabriella added picking up a pair of earrings that lay on the sheet next to her. Maria smiled to her daughter, the change in conversation topic confirmed the fact that Gabriella was head over heels in love with Troy.

In the Bolton apartment Troy and Jack were now in the living room, Troy lounging on the sofa whilst his father looked into the mirror. Lucy was in the bedroom, the door slightly ajar for unapparent reasons to her son, for now.

Troy let out a sigh, looking up to the ceiling. He could be with Gabriella now, holding her close, telling her he loved her rather than sitting on a sofa, bored out of his mind.

"So you gonna ask Gabriella out?" Jack said out of the blue whilst doing up his shirt.

"Excuse me?!" Troy exclaimed, bolting up from the sofa. His father chuckled at his son's reaction and continued doing up his shirt.

"Well you obviously like her" he continued.

"And where did you deduct that from?" Troy asked, leaning against the wall beside the mirror, which also happened to be around the corner from the bedroom door.

"I have my sources" Jack grinned, straightening his collar.

"Since when were you double O zero?" Troy joked imitating Sean Connery's voice.

"Very funny" his father said sarcastically. At this Lucy was just about to exit the bedroom, now dressed but caught wind of the conversation and so remained concealed behind the door, listening.

"You know she likes you back son" Jack stated.

"Really, I hadn't noticed you know seeing as we have shared an apartment for what, 3 days?" Troy replied sarcastically, rolling up his cuffs and crossing his arms. Jack gave a smirk, spying his wife listening.

"So…you kissed her yet?" he added casually.

"Dad!" Troy sighed, his cheeks turning red.

"You have, I know you have" his father chuckled, seeing a familiar glint in Troy's eyes.

"What has this turned into 'Big Brother'? Where are the cameras hey?" Troy jostled, tapping his father jokingly on the arm. Troy looked around as if searching for a hidden camera before Jack burst into peels of laughter. Lucy who had been watching rolled her eyes letting out an amused breath.

"When did you see us then?" Troy asked, adopting the same relaxed voice.

"Oh, in your apartment after the 'no funny business' warning it was pretty ovo what you were going to do and then there was the square…"

"Firstly, never say 'ovo' again please" Troy began, Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry am I not cool enough?" Jack asked, pretending to be a little hurt.

"No, it's just that it didn't sound right coming from you" Troy explained, shaking his head. His father nodded as he began to speak once more "and secondly, you saw that?"

Lucy couldn't believe how they could drift on and off the conversation topic so amusingly. She suppressed her laughter, anxiously listening to her son.

"Son, your mother saw _that_" Jack smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh man, she is never gonna live it down" Troy grumbled, throwing a hand out in defeat.

"_You got that right" _Lucy pondered light heartedly.

"So, you gonna tell everybody or what?" Jack continued, stopping Troy's thoughts of embarrassing situations flooding his head.

"Well Gabby wants to keep it quiet until she is ready to tell uncle Rob" Troy clarified, looking to his father.

"Okay, just don't leave it too long" Jack warned.

"I won't" Troy said quietly.

"And like I said before, no funny business" Jack continued.

"Why do you keep saying that? What do you think I am, a sex addict or something?" Troy asked in a frustrated manner. The way in which he had said it caused Jack to laugh. The expression on Troy's face of complete comical questioning caused him laugh harder.

"No, just a teenage boy and it doesn't hurt to give a reminder every now and then" Jack chuckled, ruffling Troy's hair.

"Pop, sometimes" Troy mumbled, moving his hand away, a small grin spreading from the corner of his mouth. With that Lucy entered the room pretending to be oblivious "and mom" Troy continued.

"Yes sweetie?" she answered.

"I knew you were listening" he smirked. Lucy paused, she had been caught out by her own son.

"I" she started.

"It's rude to eavesdrop" Troy reminded, wagging his finger at her.

"It's rude to be cheeky to your mother too" she grinned, kissing him on the cheek.

"Eww" he moaned, wiping away the pink lipstick.

"Better get rid of that before Gabriella sees" Jack sniggered to be met with Lucy tapping him on the arm, in an all too familiar way to their son. Troy rolled his eyes.

"And you wonder why I don't tell you these things" he returned, going into the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The three Bolton's waited outside the Montez apartment for a few minutes before they exited, everyone making small talk about the restaurant they were going to while Troy and Gabriella just looked at one another.

"You look…wow" Troy smiled softly, his blue eyes drifting over her. Gabriella was wearing a black satin dress. It was well fitted and strapless with layers of black lace just kissing her knees tanned knees, her shoes matched being black heels. She was wearing no make-up except mascara and lip-gloss yet looked radiant as those lustrous curls cascaded onto her shoulders.

"Not so bad yourself" she smirked, eying Troy up and down. He was wearing a pair of black shoes and white linen shirt with the top button undone and the sleeve rolled up to his elbows. The shirt seemed to bring out his tan and in turn make those vibrant blue eyes glow all the more. He also had a pair of faded black jeans that 'accentuated a certain area' known as the back pocket region, much to Gabriella's delight. He ruffled his hair a little as he smiled to her.

"Well kids let's go" Jack smiled, taking his wife's arm. Robert did the same to Maria proceeding to walk down the steps to the car leaving Troy and Gabriella facing one another.

"You look hot" Troy grinned, moving closer. The pair stepped into the elevator, opting for a little time away from their parents.

"So do you" she smirked, giving his bum a squeeze. Troy's eyes widened as a larger smile spread across his him.

"Now, now miss Montez. Aren't we feeling rather flirtatious?" he continued.

"Just for you Troy" she answered lustfully. At this Troy pecked her on the lips, Gabriella adorned an arm around his neck as their lips remained together. The force of the kiss became greater with each passing second soon resulting in Gabriella against the side of the elevator and Troy pinning her against it.

"Our stop is coming" he mumbled into her mouth.

"Not yet" she replied, hitting the button to the top floor. Troy smiled at this and continued to kiss Gabriella, licking her bottom lip.

"Wait a sec where are Troy and Gab?" Robert asked, getting the keys for the car out of his pocket.

"I think they took the elevator" Lucy said, giving Maria a nudge.

"What is it with kids? Nothing is wrong with the stairs" Robert continued, unlocking the car. Jack gave a chuckle, he knew that it wasn't out of laziness Troy opted for the elevator.

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled as he made his way down her neck, fiddling with a lock of his brown hair. At this the door opened almost as quickly as the pair broke apart. They walked casually out of the elevator and to the car, where all four parents were seated.

"What took you so long?" Lucy asked.

"Pressed the wrong button" Gabriella blushed.

"Okay" Maria smiled, looking to Troy as did Lucy. Oblivious, Troy grinned back as they got in the car. Jack, who had been talking to Robert had Lucy whisper something in his ear and so turned to his son before he got in the car. Chuckling he wiped his own mouth. His son looked at him in confusion before seeing his reflection on window. Furiously, he rubbed his lips removing Gabriella's lip gloss from his skin, which was now an all too recognisable pink.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The families entered the seaside restaurant, all with smiles on their faces when being to their table. Robert and Gabriella took the two ends whilst Jack and Maria sat opposite as did Lucy and Troy, Troy being in a seat next to Gabriella, naturally. They were given their menus as the restaurant continued humming with conversation of the other customers.

"So how's the apartment kids?" Robert asked.

"Awesome" Troy replied, placing a hand on Gabriella's knee under the concealment of the table. She jerked a little at the sensation and her eyes widened.

"You okay Gabby?" Robert continued, seeing the surprise in his daughter's face.

"Ye-ea-a-h" she managed, now having caught everybody's eye focus including Troy "Sorry, I zoned out for a minute" she added hastily, blinking. The adults veered their gazes back to one another as Maria began talking about their apartment leaving Gabriella and Troy the opportunity to share a quiet word.

"Troy!" she began in an agitated whisper.

"What? You know you love it" he returned his voice as smooth the action he made over her knee, rubbing it softly.

"Yes but not right now" Gabriella answered in determination, Troy's hand actually making her melt on the inside. He gave her a lustful gaze, those bright blue eyes glowing like sapphires.

"I'll hold you to that" he smiled, giving her another undisputable stroke.

As he said this the adults started to look at their own menus. Lucy began to peer at the starters when she caught a glimmer of Troy and Gabriella out of the corner of her eye. She gave Maria a nudge so that the pair were watching through their menus.

"Should we ask them, you know, get them to tell us?" Maria started nervously "Not that we need to be told but Robert does"

"I don't know, I'd rather them tell 'us' in their own time" Lucy said.

"Agreed" Maria smiled, shaking Lucy's hand.

To stop herself from kissing Troy, Gabriella bit her lip and broke eye contact, taking the menu into her hands. Troy smirked at this and removed his hand, looking to his own menu. Unaware of their mother's discussion.

"Waiter!" Jack beckoned, laughing at a joke Robert had just told him.

"Hola, welcome to El restaurante de mar, can I take your orders?" a waiter began. _"That face is familiar"_ Troy pondered and then the realisation hit him. Carlos. Gabriella looked up from her menu and paused _"Why?" _was the expression in her eyes.

"I would like the Calamari…" Robert said.

"Me too" Maria interrupted.

"Okay, two Calamari" Carlos smiled, scribbling the orders.

"I'll have the prawn salad" Lucy continued.

"One prawn salad" Carlos mumbled as he wrote.

"Crab Royal for me" Jack concluded.

"One Crab Royal…" he smiled. Carlos looked to Troy and Gabriella and made an assumption, a really clumsy and potentially, no indefinitely problematic "…and the two lovebirds" he continued. Troy and Gabriella gulped. Silence fell over the table.

"Oh they aren't together" Robert explained, giving a chuckle "They are just good friends"

"Ah, amigos" Carlos grinned, catching on that they hadn't told anybody yet. The pair nodded, Gabriella giving discrete daggers to Carlos. The mother's bit their tongues as did Jack.

"Very sorry…my apologies" the waiter stuttered.

"That's alright" Troy smiled, laughing as he would have done, if that were the truth. Gabriella gave a delayed giggle before Carlos moved to the teens. The adults continued conversing as Gabriella spoke.

"Nice going 'stupido'!" she began.

"Sorry!" Carlos returned, flicking his hands up "I thought you had told them"

"Well that was 'un error grande'" Troy commented, quietly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Gabriella sighed.

"Can't a guy have two jobs?" the Spaniard replied "Sheesh"

"I'll have the Seafood Salad" Troy said, changing the conversation topic.

"Make that two" she continued.

"Okay" Carlos scribbled "Sorry again" As Carlos disappeared the pair exchanged glances as if to say 'That was a close one'.

As the meal progressed Troy and Gabriella stole glances at one another, often resulting in a blush from Gabriella and a smirk from Troy. Just as they were finishing their main meals Carlos reappeared.

"Would you like dessert?" he asked. The parent's all declined, choosing a coffee whilst the Troy chose an ice cream sundae. Gabriella simply said she'd steal some of Troy's.

It arrived within a minute in all its sugar coated glory. Succulent strawberries, Belgium chocolate brownies, melting marshmallows and ice cream, drizzled with meted chocolate and toffee. Troy took up his spoon and scooped up a curl of strawberry ice cream. Instead of eating it himself he offered it to Gabriella. She took it, smiling as did he.

"You two are so cute, just like boyf…." Maria began to have her sentence cut short by Lucy kicking her leg. Troy and Gabriella remained oblivious as did Robert, who was now talking to Jack about basketball.

"Jack Bolton what did I say?!" Lucy asked.

"No dessert for me?" Jack replied.

"No. No mention of the 'B' word" she explained.

"Sorry dear" he mumbled as Robert sniggered.

"Robbie!" Maria warned.

"Sorry dear" he said in the same fashion as Jack.

Having polished off the dessert, Troy and Gabriella spent a few moments looking to one another before bringing the fact they'd finished to their parent's attention.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Night" Troy and Gabriella smiled, opening their apartment door.

"Night kids" the adults smiled in unison.

Gabriella walked in quickly, heading into the bedroom. Her boyfriend watched her for a moment, letting out a lustful breath as he closed the door. She was now taking out her earrings and looking into the mirror.

"How you doing?" Troy asked, wrapping his arms around her middle. Gabriella turned in his embrace to face him. Troy's nose was against hers they were so close, his breathing was hot and seductive on her skin as it hit it.

"Fine" she smiled, kissing him just above the lips. As she did so Troy breathed onto her neck, causing her to become flushed. She began to trail kisses around his lips until the met his.

"You still feeling as 'enticed' as earlier?" Troy smirked, pressing into the kiss. Gabriella didn't reply but just pushed her lips to his with equal force. At this she licked his bottom lip, demanding entrance. He opened his mouth allowing her in, swirling his tongue around hers. He grunted slightly as they began to fight for dominance, falling onto the bed in each other's arms, Gabriella now beneath Troy.

His lips were roaming passionately and blindly over hers as she clasped onto a few locks of his hair.

"Oh" she gasped, feeling his hand smooth her leg.

"I love you Brie" he mumbled into her mouth as they turned over. Gabriella was now on top as they kissed, her hands now having left Troy's hair and running down his shirt. The moment was so heated and lustful their breathing had become staggered. Troy's hand fell on Gabriella's dress zip. She froze as did he. Silence.

Their eyes met and a gaze was shared as their lips parted. Troy gave a lustful glance to Gabriella as if asking for permission. She looked back quietly, her hazel eyes softened. She didn't want to disappoint him…


	8. Diaries

**Chapter 8 – Diaries **

_She didn't want to disappoint him…_

"_I love him, what's wrong with me? I want him…why am I stopping myself? Why?"_

She continued to stare into the brilliant blue of his eyes.

…_but something held her back._

"I'm sorry Troy" she breathed, a tear falling. Troy broke eye contact and let out a suppressed sigh before meeting those brown eyes.

"I just don't think I'm ready" she continued, her bottom lip trembling. Gabriella could feel Troy's chest beneath her. It hand sunk along with his facial expression.

"No, it's alright" Troy began, nodding slightly. His throat had become dry, he felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach.

"You sure?" she asked, smoothing a hand over his soft cheek.

"Yeah" he replied. It wasn't alright. Not at all. Troy loved her so much but each time he thought he was finally going to be able show her his love, she would deny him. It was starting to become unbearable.

"Thank you for being understanding" she smiled, kissing him tenderly on the lips. Troy dismissed his own selfish thoughts and gave a gentle smile.

"If I can't be understanding then I can't love you with all my heart, can I?" Troy returned, running a hand through her ebony curls. Gabriella felt a few more tear ripple down her cheeks to be met by the pads of Troy's thumbs. He cupped her face and wiped them away.

"Don't start crying on me Brie, you'll start me off" Troy smirked.

"You are just so…kind and tender, and caring and…perfect" Gabriella said, looking into his crystal eyes.

"I'm only being a mirror to you" he replied, pecking her on the forehead "Wow, who knew I could be so sentimental?" Troy continued, giving a boyish grin.

"I did" Gabriella whispered into his ear.

"Oh is that so?" Troy returned, rolling over so that he was on top of Gabriella. Her beautiful brown eyes looked to him soulfully, so full of life and happiness.

"Indeed" she answered.

"Right" he chuckled, attacking her neck with playful kisses.

"Tr-ro-oy-yy!" she mustered, unable to control her laughter as he tickled her. She couldn't stop squirming as his fingers ran along her skin like feathers, as did his lips.

"Did you just hear something?" Lucy questioned, lifting her gaze from her book. She was sat on the balcony along with Jack.

"Huh, what?" he mumbled, waking up. He had fallen asleep in the evening sun.

"Listen!" she whispered, tilting her head to the side.

"Stop arguing, you know you are enjoying yourself" he said, lifting his head up so their eyes met. Troy regretted lifting his head up at that moment as he saw a childish glimmer flickering in Gabriella's hazel brown eyes "Ohhhh no" he warned.

"Ohhhh yes" she returned, mocking his voice as she began to tickle his ribcage. Troy fell next to her in peels of laughter as she moved under his arms.

"Gabby, oh, Gabs….please, come on…ah" he managed, stretching his neck out and then resting his cheek against his shoulder.

"Come on you heard that!" Lucy continued, hearing her son's voice. Jack gave his wife a worried glance, he had also heard his son's voice in the next apartment along. All sorts of images were flashing through the pair's minds as they heard giggling.

Troy's eyes were watering with enjoyment "You are so gonna get it" he continued.

"Gotta catch me first Troy" Gabriella smiled, jumping off him and running onto the balcony.

"Shhh" Jack blurted out putting a finger to his mouth. Lucy tightened her lips watching her husband rise from his lounger.

"What are you doing?!" she mouthed, gesturing for him to return. Jack was now pulling back the leaves of a tree on Troy and Gabriella's balcony.

"Jack Michael Bolton!" she whispered, rising from her chair.

"I'm just making sure he isn't making a big mistake" Jack returned.

"Jack you have gotta let them grow up sometime" Lucy began, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jack bent his gaze to her.

"They are 17. It isn't even _legal_ for God's sake" he answered.

Gabriella hung onto the door, giggling like a school girl as Troy got up slowly from the bed. An image of a six year old Gabriella flashed before him as he raised his eyebrows, pursing his lips. She laughed a little more, seeing his hair stuck up in one direction, a similar image of a six year old Troy after one of their youthful slumber parties appeared in front of her hazel eyes. Suddenly Troy bolted up from the bed and scooped up a laughing Gabriella, her legs dangling over his arm as he cradled her in his embrace before they stumbled onto the balcony, giggling as Troy kissed her neck. They twirled around for a moment before Gabriella joined her lips with his, holding onto his jaw and chin as they kissed.

Lucy gave Jack a triumphant look as a smile broke across his face. Both were fully clothed and giggling. Troy's parents chuckled at the sight, not realising they could be heard. Their son and Gabriella broke their lips apart abruptly, looking to the tree.

"Jeez!" Troy said, letting go of Gabriella, loosing his footing and falling onto the tiles. Gabriella offered her hand and lifted him up, a look of surprise slapped across their faces.

"What the hell guys!" Troy remarked, flicking a hand toward them.

"Don't you curse Troy Alexander Bolton!...and sorry, sounded like you two were having 'too much fun'" Lucy smirked. Gabriella blushed a rosy red as did Troy "Speaking of 'sorry', Jack?" she continued, crossing her arms and staring to her husband. Troy contorted his face as did Gabriella.

"Somebody here was jumping to conclusions" she explained, tapping him on the head with her book. Jack rose up from his crouched position and looked to his wife.

"You were thinking it too!" he argued like a four year old.

"I was…" Lucy began.

"We'll just leave you guys to it" Troy muttered, shaking his head and taking Gabriella's hand in his. Before Lucy and Jack knew it the teens had returned into the apartment and closed the balcony door.

"..not" she finished.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"On that lovely note, I am gonna go to sleep" Troy smiled, jumping onto the bed. His face screwed up a little as he landed.

"You okay Troy?" Gabriella asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, must have bruised it landing on the floor" he deducted, going to rub it. Gabriella beat him too it and smoothed gently over the base of his back.

"Better?" she grinned, looking into his eyes. Troy gave a wide smile as he felt her eyes wash over him.

"Much" he replied, her lips now millimetres from his.

"Good" Gabriella whispered joining their lips tenderly.

"Suddenly I don't feel tired anymore" Troy added, placing his hand under her chin.

"Nice try Troy" she smiled, breaking away. She turned over and went to undo her dress, his eyes widened as her fingertips encroached on the zip. Just as they touched Gabriella whipped her gaze back to him.

"You still in here?" she asked, meaning _"out!"_

Troy stared at her for a moment. Her bouncy locks were cascading down her back and her big brown eyes were floating over him.

"No" he replied "As you were" he smirked, knowingly winding Gabriella up. Her face was so cute when she was angry at him.

"Again, nice try" she returned, rolling her eyes. Troy took this as a signal to 'vamoos' and walked slowly over to the door exiting with a smile.

Troy waited patiently at the door, looking absent-mindedly around the living room for what seemed an eternity before Gabriella called for him to come back in. As he entered the room he saw Gabriella sitting in a silken nightie, flicking the television on. He froze for a moment, taking in her appearance. She looked gorgeous.

"Suits you" he smiled, eying her up and down.

"Why thank you" she replied, watching his gaze. Troy gave a sigh and began taking his top off. Gabriella quickly found her eyes fixated on him and away from the television, her jaw dropped. It always did, she was used to it now. As he turned around, Troy spotted her hazel gaze diverting from him and gave a silent chuckle. Soon in his boxers Troy took to the bed and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, snuggling up to her. She smiled, turning the television off and lowering her warm gaze to Troy.

"Suits you" she said, pulling at the elastic of his boxers.

"We all know you'd rather have them on the floor" Troy grinned, kissing her arm.

"Good night Troy" Gabriella replied, shuffling in between the sheets.

"Night" he returned, his eyes drifting over her back which was now facing him. Troy sighed a little, leaning over to peck her on the cheek and then rested his own head on a pillow, in an attempt to get some sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Oh Gabby" Troy smiled. She kissed him tenderly on the lips before her hands moved to his boxers.

"I want you Troy" she giggled, fiddling with the cotton.

"I want you too, I love you so much" he replied, turning over so that he was on top. Troy placed a passionate kiss on Gabriella's lips, running his hand down the length of her body. She looked so beautiful, her smile and that lust drenched gaze….

Troy opened his eyes with a start. He raised a hand to his forehead, it was glistening with perspiration.

"Please don't be a dream, please, please" he whispered turning over. Gabriella's side of the bed was empty.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" he said, holding his hands up to the ceiling "It's really not funny" he continued. With obviously no reply from the heavens Troy got up out of bed and rubbed his eyes. The sun was shining delicately through the curtains as Troy approached them, pulling them back he smiled, seeing Gabriella on one of the loungers writing. Wait, what was she writing?

"Morning beautiful" he said, walking over to her. Gabriella's gaze darted up and she clasped her book tightly, holding it to her chest.

"Morning Troy" she beamed back. Troy gave Gabriella a soft kiss and crouched down next to her, studying the book with great intrigue and fascination.

"What'cha up to?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just writing my diary" she smiled, spying his gaze.

"I didn't know you kept a diary" he commented, his bright blue eyes adjusting to the sunlight.

"Well, somethings have to be written down" she answered.

"Let's hear then" Troy stated, wrapping is arms around her middle, he gave her neck a tender peck.

"They _also_ have to be kept private" she remarked, sighing as he kissed her. He could feel his hands around her and was melting into the lounger with each passing second.

"Oh come on Brie" he whispered in a whining tone.

"Oh come on Troy" she mocked, releasing herself reluctantly from his embrace.

"You can't keep secrets from me, you know I'll find out" he smiled.

"They aren't secrets, just feelings and thoughts" Gabriella explained, stretching out it in the sun.

"You can tell me" Troy continued, taking a seat next to her.

"It's girly stuff" she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his interest growing.

"Well, its…I don't know how to explain it so its best we leave it at that" she replied, patting the book as she set it down "Right, I'm gonna go make some breakfast, what d'you fancy"

Troy looked to the book and then up to his girlfriend "You" he answered, eying her up and down.

"Ha ha, how about bacon sandwiches?" she said sarcastically.

"My second choice" Troy chuckled, putting his hands behind his head. Gabriella smiled and went to the door when a thought burst into her mind.

"Hey and don't you go reading that" she forbid, pointing to the diary.

"I won't" Troy returned. As she disappeared out of sight Troy's curiosity got the better of him, he knew it was wrong but Gabriella told him everything, she always had…or so he thought. What secrets could this book hold that were so sacred that she wouldn't even tell him?

He opened it cautiously on the first page seeing in a familiar cursive.

_**The diary of Gabriella Anne Montez**_

Troy smiled, seeing a marker to today. He turned the pages with the utmost care, smoothing the fold down before reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm not sure what to do. I know I love Troy, and I know he loves me back but I just can't bring myself to…I can't even write it down._

A look of concern spread across the seventeen year old's face as he read this sentence. He coughed lightly and continued.

_I'm scared and yes it may be stupid but everytime we get close to, you know…something doesn't feel right. It's not Troy, he's perfect. I've denied him time and time again but he still treats me with the utmost respect and understanding. If I was him I would have given up by now but he is persistent, I'll give him that._

_I don't want to disappoint him, I really don't. I can see the hurt in his face each time I resist, and that in turn pains me…_

He felt a shower of guilt fall over himself. He didn't want to upset Gabriella, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

_I just want it to be special. Anything with Troy is special to me but this is my first time and I want to be sure I feel right about the whole situation. It must be me. Me being my 'nervous' self as usual._

_I'll know when I'm ready and Troy better watch out 'cos he won't know what hit him ; p_

_Wish me luck that the realisation will come soon,_

_Gabriella x_

Troy gave a smile at the last section. He made a resolution at that moment not to push Gabriella and let her act in her own time. As he went to set the diary down Troy felt another urge to continue reading. Staring at the book for a moment he opened it once more turning back a few days.

_Dear Diary,_

_You will not believe what has happened to me. Troy and I kissed. He told me he loved me. I can't comprehend the fact myself. I have liked him for so long, see pages 10 to 20 for reference._

Troy raised an inquisitive eyebrow and followed the instructions, turning to the page.

_Mrs. Gabriella Bolton xxx Troy and Gabriella Bolton xxx Troy Bolton loves Gabriella Montez xxx Gabriella Montez loves Troy Bolton_

_xxx I love Troy xxx_

These words were plastered all over the pages with numerous pictures of hearts, roses and stars. Troy gave a little chuckle. This was the handy works of a seven year old Gabriella. He ran his fingers delicately of the pages, as if they were treasured works of priceless art.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked. His head shot up.

"Gabby I?" he began. She walked over to him and pulled the diary from his grasp.

"How could you?" she muttered, holding the white book protectively.

"I'm sorry I just" he continued, trying to take her hand.

"Save it Troy, breakfast is ready" she snapped, pulling her arm away and walking to the kitchen table. Troy watched silently. He felt terrible.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Gabriella please" Troy begged.

They were sat at the table, opposite one another, breakfasts in front of them.

"No Troy" she persisted, going to take a sip of her orange juice but found herself pausing as the cool glass rim kissed her lips. Gabriella gave a sigh and placed it down, she could feel Troy's big blue eyes on her but had to remain adamant and not falter. He had disrespected her privacy, he had thrown that trust away.

"I'm not hungry anymore" she mumbled, rising from the table and scooping the diary in her arms. Troy's eyes followed her to the bedroom and only broke away when the door slammed shut.

Troy let out an agitated breath, pushing his plate away.

"_Why am I such an ass" _he thought, holding his head in his hands _"Why the hell did I do that? Now she won't even talk to me…way to go Bolton"_. He remained in his own thought for a few silent moments _"What am I gonna do to make it up to her?"_

Gabriella leant against the bedroom door and felt a cold tear trickle down her burning face. She felt betrayed, believing she could trust him. Giving a sigh Gabriella threw her diary on the bed. She knew she was blowing things a little out of proportion but maybe this would get the message across to Troy that he has to take her seriously. Respect her as a partner as well as a friend.

Suddenly a thought popped into Troy's mind. He went to his bag and pulled out a small brown book, pen and paperclip. Flicking furiously past the filled pages he soon found a blank space. He scribbled down a few sentences and then ripped out another empty page. Once again he wrote something down and then took the paperclip, joining it to the cover. He ran over to the bedroom door and gave a pleading look to the ceiling before skidding the book under it.

Gabriella's face contorted as she heard an almost 'shh' noise. Then the feel of brown leather hit her fingertips delicately. A brown book? Taking it in her hands, Gabriella turned it over to see Troy's slender writing.

_Read me, please x_

She contemplated the thought before opening the cover.

_**The diary of Troy Alexander Bolton**_

Gabriella gave a smile and began turning through the pages, there was a marker set for today.

_Dear Gabriella,_

_I am really sorry I read your diary. I didn't mean any offence or insinuation that I couldn't trust you because I can, with everything and anything. I love you._

She felt her eyes prickling slightly. Disregarding this she continued reading.

_So to prove how sorry I am, here is my diary in all its embarrassing glory. Hope you have a few laughs about the corny stuff I've written, which may I add is, mostly about you…_

Gabriella gave a giggle and began pouring over the pages. Starting with yesterday.

_Dear diary,_

_I love Gabriella so much, I don't know what I'd do without her…I had a dream about her last night, God, have you ever woken up to the feeling you wish you hadn't?_

She smiled, pursing her lips.

_Anyway, I wish I could show her how much I love her, we were so close but she said she wasn't ready. I just have all these feelings and I need to let them out and its getting harder and harder to keep them to myself, exhibit a – turn back two pages._

Curiously Gabriella followed the diary's suggestion and found herself two days ago.

_Diary,_

_Bolton does it again, makes an idiot of himself. You are probably thinking 'explain!' or 'What have you done this time?' _ _so here goes…_

This merited a chuckle from Gabriella as she continued to read.

_Well I might as well just write it out in one sentence than prolong the agony._

_Gabriella and I were kissing on the bed and I had…I can't even write it down. Let's just say I got a little too caught up in the moment. And it was one of the most embarrassing experiences of my life._

Reminiscing with a bashful smile she turned back a few days, Thursday to be more precise.

_Dear…oh you know what I am too excited to deal with formalities,_

_I did it. I told her and it felt fantastic and what's more we kissed. You know how long I have been waiting for that to happen ; ) I am on top of the world now and nothing can bring me down and you know why?_

_Because I am in love with the most wonderful girl in the world…_

_x Gabriella Montez x_

Suddenly there was a tapping coming from the balcony. Gabriella darted her gaze upwards to see Troy standing there with an apologetic smile and a piece of paper against the glass.

_FORGIVE ME?_

Gabriella paused for a moment before pulling herself from the ground. She walked across the marble floor, placing his diary on the bed next to hers. Troy was now grinning as she ran toward the door and opened it.

"Do you?" he asked softly.

"Always" she returned, pulling him into a fiery kiss "If I ever catch you again then I won't be so willing" she continued as they broke apart.

"I won't get caught then" Troy replied, his blue eyes sparkling. Gabriella shot him a disappointed look "Only kidding, I promise I won't…you know what? I'll pinkie swear that one" he chuckled, offering his little finger. She took it with a smirk and another tender kiss on the lips, giving Troy a large hug as she did so.

"Interesting though, all that time I didn't realise _you_ fancied _me_" he commented into her ebony curls.

"You read that bit?" she gasped in embarrassment.

"I read _all_ of it" he grinned "Gabriella Bolton" she dropped her gaze blushing at this as he rested his arms on her hips.

"Even the bit about that day when I was thirteen and I…" Gabriella began.

"Okay I have to admit I did make a point of skipping _certain _sections, which you were right about…some stuff a guy doesn't want or need to know" he shuddered a little, causing Gabriella to giggle.

"See I warned you" she smiled into his blue eyes. A realisation hit him as their eyes met.

"Oh wait, did you read the bit in _my_ diary about…"

"Some dreams are better off in ones head and should not be committed to paper, especially when they involve people who could read it" Gabriella interrupted, ruffling his hair playfully.

"I was actually thinking about the ones involving racoons" Troy remarked, saying racoons with an amusing sincerity.

"Racoons?" she chuckled. Troy saw her eyes dart to the bed, onto his diary and then back. It was as if he could read Gabriella's mind.

"Oh no" he began. With that she had moved from his embrace and grabbed his diary and started reading theatrically.

"It was a dark night in the forest, and then I saw it…" Gabriella paused for a moment as she had been caught by Troy "…with big black claws and…" he started tickling her to free the book from her grasp.

"Give it up" he chuckled, now, hovering over her on the mattress. After a few more shrieks of laughter on Gabriella's part, the dairy fell onto the ground.

"Cut me some slack I was five" Troy said, squeezing her stomach.

"Okay…okay…I give up" she spluttered "I surrender". He then paused, locking onto her hazel eyes. Gabriella fell silent.

"About the other dreams, the ones involving…" Troy said casually, his eyebrows rising.

"Ah…_you'll_ just have to wait" Gabriella smiled, kissing his cheek.

"But what did you…" he continued, falling to her side.

"Think?" she concluded his sentence. Troy turned over at this, resting his chin on her arm.

"Yeah" he smiled softly. Gabriella looked to him for a moment before blushing a deep red.

"You aren't the only one who has _those _dreams" she mumbled, catching a glint in his eyes.

"Now I wasn't one to think _you_ had a dirty mind" Troy chuckled, pulling her on top of him.

"We all have our own desires, no harm in that" she whispered seductively in his ear, running a finger slowly down his jaw line.

"It's not right to keep things bottled up inside though" he returned huskily.

"That's where you are wrong, somethings have to happen of their own accord and shouldn't be forced" Gabriella continued, moving herself from him and heading to the door.

"Right you are Brie" he smiled softly, watching her disappear behind it "Right you are"


	9. Two of a kind

**Chapter 9 – Two of a kind**

CRASH

Gabriella woke with a start, her eyes burst open at the noise as perspiration glistened on her brow.

"What the?!" Troy mumbled half asleep, half in shock. Gabriella took in a breath and clutched onto the bed sheets tightly, her hazel eyes were wide and unblinking. As he flicked on the light switch he winced, it being pitch black about two seconds ago "Jeez" Troy continued, seeing the glass of water he had put out for her smashed across the ground. He drifted his bright blue gaze upwards and saw his girlfriend in what could only be described as suspended motion "Gabby are you okay?" he asked concernedly, smoothing over her cheek. Her breathing was heavy and she was wet.

"What?" she said breathlessly, looking into his eyes "Oh, sorry" Gabriella proceeded, unlatching herself from the sheets and bending her gaze away from a confused Troy.

"What happened?" he persisted, slightly taken back as to why she wasn't looking to him. Gabriella dropped her head blushing furiously, in the opposite direction to him of course. She refused to look at Troy not out of stubbornness but out of embarrassment, there was no way she was going to let Troy know about the intense dream she had experienced involving a certain blue eyed boy.

"Nothing" she peeped, her voice giving Gabriella away as she scooped up the glass shards into a nearby bin.

"Tell me Brie" he stated, taking her hand in his. She lowered her gaze and saw his fingertips smoothing over hers.

"It was just a dream" she muttered so Troy couldn't hear "Night" Gabriella sounded, readjusting herself under the covers. He gave her a peculiar look and returned with a weary "Night".

One hour later…

THUD

"Huh, wa?" Gabriella stuttered, blinking her eyes slowly.

"Owww" a voice grumbled. Troy raised himself from the ground to she Gabriella's face, she was resting her chin on her crossed arms watching him "Ahh" he continued catching her gaze. Now he had sprung back in shock, Gabriella giggled at him.

"You okay there?" she questioned, turning on the bedside lamp.

"Hm…me?…fine…" he returned, avoiding her hazel eyes. There was no way he was going to tell Gabriella about the lividness of the dream he had just had, a dream involving her. He wasn't going to make her feel pressured into anything, he made that promise to himself.

"Something is definitely up with you" she continued, going to move across the bed. Troy stood up at this.

"Me, what about you?" he retorted, getting in next to her.

"What about me?" Gabriella questioned.

"You clearly had a dream or something when you smashed the glass" he argued. She looked to him for a moment, remaining silent "You did have a dream" he continued triumphantly. Gabriella who was now blushing furiously had become frozen, her mouth slightly open in thought_ "Come on, comeback…quickly…hello?!" _ her mind pulsated "What was it about?" Troy smiled, sitting on the bed as he did so. Just because he wasn't willing to share didn't mean Gabriella couldn't. This brought her from the blank abyss of her thoughts and to Troy's sparkling eyes.

"What was yours about?" she replied. Troy's mouth opened but all that came out was a breath _"You know, I'm just gonna tell her"_ he pondered.

"You, you and me" he admitted looking to his hands.

"And?" Gabriella gestured for him to continue, not quite understanding the concept.

"No you have to tell me first, what merited a blushing face and cold sweat along with staggered breath?" Troy smirked.

"Erm" she mumbled, her eyes darting around for a moment _"Think, think, think, lie, think, lie"_ her mind pulsated.

"No lies Missy" Troy interrupted, spying her delayed reaction.

"Me, me and you?" she cringed, crumpling her nose up. He loved it when she did this, it meant he was getting closer to the answer and also made Gabriella look absolutely adorable in his eyes.

"Ah, I see and what was happening?" Troy prodded, raising a seductive eyebrow.

"Not gonna say" she resisted, seeing a glint flicker through his crystal blue eyes. They had softened at this and at that point Gabriella knew she wasn't going to sleep until she told Troy.

"Oh come on Brie…how 'bout this…on three we both say, in one sentence, what our dreams were about?" Troy attempted, now with his arm resting along the headboard and his outstretched finger kissing her shoulder delicately. Gabriella was lost in his eyes for a moment of weakness and so responded with an 'okay'. Both took in a breath, knowing this was not going to be easy.

"One"

"Two"

"We had sex" they both said in unison. Gabriella was now beyond blushing and bordering on a strawberry red, Troy smirked with a pink tint in his cheeks. Neither spoke for a moment in the silent apartment.

"Was it good?" Troy blurted out.

"Excuse me?!" Gabriella gawped, eying him up and down.

"Well, was it?" he continued, twiddling his thumbs in thought.

"No comment" she scoffed, sinking into the sheets and turning over with an embarrassed smile.

"That bad huh?" Troy grinned, seeing her reaction.

"No" she mumbled into the cotton.

"You were amazing in mine" he added, looking to the curtains, taking into account what Gabriella would do next with a smirk.

"Troy!" Gabriella said, bolting up to stare at him.

"It's the truth" he explained, holding his hands out in exasperation. They connected eyes for a moment before Gabriella returned to her sleeping position once more.

"Goodnight" she chimed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Even though her outward reaction was as so, her inward feelings couldn't help but turn over…_ "What would it be like?" _ her mind drifted.

"Gabby, come on… 'nothing' wouldn't have caused you to blush like you did" he whispered moving over to her. As he pressed his frame close to hers she let out a soft sigh, he felt so warm and the feel of his skin against hers was becoming unbearable to resist "Or should I say…are?" he grinned. Gabriella began blushing bashfully.

"Right to set the record straight and to shut you up…" she began turning over. It wasn't until she had done this, Gabriella saw how close they were. Troy's nose was touching hers and his hand was on her hip "it was amazing, satisfied?" she said in a near whisper, glancing at his slender lips.

"Very" he returned, brushing cheeks as he went to turn over.

"Good" Gabriella stated bluntly, tugging at the sheets and snuggling into them.

"'Cause it means you want to" Troy concluded, putting his hand behind his head lying down.

"Doctor Bolton, I don't need a psycho-analysis of my dream" Gabriella sighed, turning to face him.

"Ooo, touchy - that means you _really_ want to" Troy proceeded, knowingly winding his girlfriend up.

"And you know why?" she retaliated, putting a hand on his bare chest.

"Why?" he asked cautiously, the sensation of her skin against his causing his throat to dry up.

"Because I am deeply and madly in love with you and I want you, I want to give myself to you but I am not ready…I'm just not" she blurted out, letting out a breath at the end. Her hazel eyes drifted to his blue.

"Really?" he questioned, spying her hand.

"Really Troy" she smiled gently.

"You know it might be better for both our well-beings if we did, I don't think I take another bruise" Troy explained, putting his hand on hers.

"I'm sure you can cope" Gabriella whispered, kissing him tenderly on the lips. As they were about to break apart Troy ran his hand through her radiant locks, causing her to remain where she was.

"Not for much longer" Troy mumbled in return, moving on top of her.

"Troy" Gabriella began winding her slender arms around his neck. The kiss soon became heated, the pair were losing control in one another's arms.

"I know, I just want you so badly" he replied, his hands caressing her body as his lips fluttered down her neck.

"Please stop" she asked, her voice weakening in pleasure. Troy knew if he kissed her again she couldn't resist but he also realised it wouldn't be special for her. Troy wanted Gabriella's first time to be perfect, then again it was gonna be his first time too.

"Alright, but I love you too" he grinned, his lips merging with hers in passion. As they broke apart Troy went to turn over. Gabriella grabbed his arm, looking upwards. His heart skipped a beat.

"I may not want to, you know, but a hug would be nice" she smiled to him, Troy's gaze softened.

"Much better than that Gabby" he smiled, adjusting himself around her so that Gabriella lay in his embrace. "How's this?" he smirked, his arms wrapping her closely.

"Wonderful" she giggled, rubbing her leg along the length of his.

"Just like you then" Troy breathed, nuzzling into her raven locks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Both having slept soundly since their talk, Troy and Gabriella were now sitting in bed. Troy's arm around his girl as they watched television, the early morning sun curling past the curtains, he let out a yawn and lifted her onto his lap, she squirmed a little, Troy's hands firmly on her waist. They shared a moment of ambient gazing, softly staring into one another's eye for what seemed an eternity.

"Troy, I've been thinking…" Gabriella began, placing a hand on his collar bone and smoothing over his sculpted shoulder. Her voice was shaking slightly and her eyes were not connected with Troy's brilliant blue, he watched her running the palm of her hand on his skin as she paused. Suddenly her eyes flickered upwards to him "I've been thinking about…" she continued. Troy's eyes were widening, he couldn't help it…what had she been thinking about, was it serious, was it related to their discussion last night?

"Gabby!"

He let out a sigh as did she. Gabriella felt her heart sink slightly, beginning to move away to the door. Her father's voice still calling, a hand latched onto hers.

"What is it Brie?" Troy questioned, his eyes radiating that reassuring glance which never ceased Gabriella melting.

"I…I..." she stuttered.

"Gabby!"

The teens flashed their gazes to the door and to each other like lightening.

"I'll tell you later" Gabriella concluded, running out the bedroom. This left Troy to stew in her absence _"The tone of her voice, the look in her eyes…she wanted to tell me something, and I think I know what it was" _ Troy pondered.

"Troy?!" Gabriella called. He shot up at this running to the living room and the front door.

"You shouldn't be dressed like this princess, you and Troy aren't little kids anymore" Robert continued, not seeing Troy.

"Okay Papi" she replied, rolling her eyes, her arms crossed.

"Oh, Troy" Robert smiled, it soon faded seeing how sparsely clothed he was.

"I was just about to step in the shower" he lied, saving Gabriella and himself from another awkward conversation topic which he himself couldn't eradicate from his thoughts.

"Oh, right, of course" Robert returned disjointedly "Just wanted to tell you that we are heading down to a little sea side village today and we'll be leaving in about an hour or so" he continued.

"Sure uncle Rob" Troy smiled, leaning on the wall.

"Okay bye bye" Gabriella giggled, closing the door.

"What did you want to tell me Gabby?" Troy asked, taking her hands in his.

"I…" she began. After a moment of silence, looking into his eyes, Gabriella gave up on her train of thought and walked past him, bringing a hand to her head in contemplation. Troy followed her path as she placed a hand on the bedroom door, looking to the ground.

"Brie?" he continued.

"Forget about it" Gabriella stated, moving through the door and closing it firmly behind herself. Troy remained silent and gave a sigh, he knew what she was going to say and that now she probably wouldn't say it at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella returned into the living room after ten minutes or so, an eternity in Troy's mind. As she entered, he brought his head from his hands and rose from the chair he had been seated in.

"You okay Brie?" he questioned. Ten minutes was a long time, a long time to mull over one thought and he had come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to mention earlier or make Gabriella feel uncomfortable in anyway. This is what being a relationship is all about, sacrifice and understanding. Troy knew he would do anything for Gabriella, whatever it was, no matter how big or small and in the grand scheme of things this was smaller than a nickel, heck even a cent.

"I'm fine, thanks Troy" Gabriella smiled, taking a seat on the sofa. Troy lowered himself onto the red cushions and watched her, like a lost puppy, those huge blue eyes gazing at her.

"You know I love you, no matter what…right?" Troy said, taking her hands in his.

"Yes" she grinned, holding on.

"'cause that's all I want Gabby, I just want you to know that" Troy explained. Gabriella kissed her boyfriend delicately on the lips, wrapping her arms softly around his neck.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The morning fluttered past with great speed and soon the pair found themselves in a little seaside village called 'Tal para cual'. At this moment Troy was reading the sign, Gabriella's arms around his waist, their parents getting out of the car.

"Tal para cual" Troy sounded, raising his eyebrows.

"It means 'two of a kind'" Gabriella smirked, kissing the cotton of his red t-shirt.

"What like us two?" he continued, looking down to her.

"Hmm, possibly" she returned, breaking apart as their parents walked over.

"Right kids, three hours okay for you?" Lucy asked, handing over some money with a cheeky grin.

"Sure is" Gabriella answered, sliding her hand inconspicuously into Troy's back pocket. He felt her give him a squeeze through the material of his board shorts, inside he was now screaming with happiness.

"If Gabby's happy, I'm happy" he added, looking to her. Maria, who had been watching Troy carefully saw the sparkle in his eyes, her gaze drifted to her daughter – who looked up to his handsome face with that same glimmer…in the at instant it occurred to her that Gabriella and Troy were in love.

"We'll see you later then?" Robert asked, feeling a nagging sensation in the back of his mind.

"Bye!" the pair grinned. Troy took her by the hand and they ran down the street together.

"They are a real pair" Jack smirked, watching his son and Gabriella disappear into the crowded market in the distance.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

3 years previous, Albuquerque State fair - Albuquerque New Mexico…

"Bye!" the pair grinned. Troy took her by the hand and they ran down the street together. The fourteen year olds rushed into the bustling fair hand in hand.

"What do you want to look at Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, its up to you" he replied, still holding onto her hand. At this Gabriella pulled Troy into a tent where a fortune teller was sat. It was whos-its and thing-er-maj-iggers galore with thing-e-ma-bobs and whats-its hanging from the ceiling, sparkling and shining in the candle light. There were velvet cushions and silken throws all over the place as the presumable 'fortune teller' sat before them. She was dressed in purple, large golden earrings jingling at her cheeks.

"You have a touch of destiny" she smirked, pointing at the pair. Troy gave a gulp but saw the excitement in Gabriella's face and so couldn't help but sit her down.

"My dears, my name is 'Madame Cassandra'…don't tell me yours, I will find out soon enough" she creaked. The wrinkles of her aged face creasing with her smile as the bustling continued outside.

"You, blue eyed boy" she began, gesturing for Troy to lean forward. He did so looking directly into her viridian green eyes "Troy Bolton" she grinned. _"How the hell does she know that?! Maybe I should take my Myspace profile off public"_ He contemplated "And I did not look you up on Myspace" she giggled _"Okay, freaky"_ Troy thought. Gabriella giggled along with the gypsy for a moment as Troy looked alarmed.

"And you, you have hazel eyes" Madame Cassandra smiled "Gabriella Montez"

The teens looked to one another and then back to the gypsy, utterly confused.

"You are best friends" she continued, taking their hands. The woman's hands were soft and laden in sliver and ruby rings, surprisingly young looking for a fifty-something gypsy.

"But I sense one of you…wants to be more" she grinned, her eyes darting from Troy to Gabriella. Both blushed furiously_ "How can you read my mind"_ the par thought simultaneously.

"Quite easily my pretties" she chuckled "You are two of a pair...of a"

"Oh" Gabriella sounded, feeling her phone vibrate. The gypsy broke apart from the pair "Sorry" she explained, seeing her father's number flash up on the screen.

"Tell her Troy, before it is too late…she is a pretty girl, a pure soul…one you posses too" the gypsy whispered as Gabriella disappeared into the daylight. Troy cautiously glanced at the old woman.

"Thanks?" he said, following after his best friend.

"Yes I'm fine Papi" Gabriella spat out, closing her mobile shut.

"You okay there?" Troy asked, taking her hand. She spun on the spot mumbling a 'fine' and then gave Troy a wide smile.

"When I'm with you" she answered. Gabriella knew this was a long shot. She realised that her and Troy would remain friends, just friends. That was what they were, that was how Troy saw her.

"What?" Troy stuttered, not believing what he was hearing. Was Gabriella _flirting _with him?!

"You heard me Troy" Gabriella smirked, pulling him to the side of another tent and out of the bustling walkway.

"I don't know…" he replied. But before he could finish his sentence Gabriella's face had dropped, there were tears in her eyes.

"You know what Troy, I give up" she shouted. Storming off, leaving him against the tent side.

"No, wait Gabby… I" he started, reaching out a hand "I love you!" he called. There was no reply and so Troy proceeded to call "I wanna kiss you, hold you, marry you I even want to fu…"

Suddenly his phone began ringing. He picked it up with a start.

"Hello?!" he yelled, agitation streaming.

"Sorry Troy" a familiar voice mumbled.

"Where are you?" he questioned.

"By the ferris wheel"

"I'll be there in two minutes" he returned, running as he spoke. After making his way through about thirty people Troy finally arrived at the Ferris wheel.

"Sorry I lost it with you" Gabriella whispered.

"No Gabby, you don't understand" Troy interrupted, exasperated.

"I do, you want us to be friends. That's cool. There is nobody I'd rather be best friends with" the fourteen year old grinned. A smile spread across Troy's face, a false smile, but a smile all the same.

"Right" Troy sighed. A sense of regret in his voice "That's great" he continued, hugging her "D'ya want to go and get some cotton candy?"

"Sure" Gabriella giggled, taking his hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Right missy, I need to find the little boy's room" Troy explained, planting a kiss on her cheek. Gabriella blushed, holding a hand to her face as he went into a nearby café. Feeling somewhat flustered Gabriella saw a strangely familiar face smiling at her.

"Would you like to buy one?" the woman offered, holding out a necklace. Gabriella took it in her hand and turned it over. The burgundy brown twine and had the three beads threaded delicately on, the centre with a heart and on either side was a T and a G.

"How did you?" she questioned, confusion flickering in her bright brown eyes.

"I am not blind" the aged lady smiled. A pair of bright green eyes glittered at Gabriella "They are eternity stone" she elaborated. Gabriella looked to the café and saw no sign of Troy.

"I'll take one" she agreed, fumbling through her purse.

"Miss me?" a voice approached.

"Jeez, Troy you scared me" Gabriella blurted out, placing her purchase into her shoulder bag.

"I can do a lot more to you though" he whispered into her ebony locks, his arms wound around her waist.

"I know you can" she smirked "But seeing as you nearly made me wet myself I need to go find a bathroom myself" Gabriella continued. As she moved away Troy smiled on, before looking around. He spotted an oddly familiar woman staring up to him.

"Hello" he said, trying to be polite.

"Would you like to buy one?" she offered, gesturing to her stall. Troy gazed at the necklaces before him "I saw your girlfriend look at this one" she continued, holding out a sister necklace to that Gabriella had bought, unknown to Troy, for him.

"Yeah, I'll have that one" he grinned, taking the item in his hands.

"They are eternity stone ya' know" the aged woman smiled, as the money exchanged hands. On sliding the necklace into his pocket he felt a pair of hands on his eyes.

"Guess who?" his girlfriend giggled, putting on an English accent.

"Well I haven't the foggiest" Troy returned in the same voice.

"Me silly" Gabriella continued in the same bubbly voice.

"Gabby?! Wow, I would never have thought it was _you_" he replied in sarcastic shock. This caused her to smile even more "Come on, let's get some ice cream" he suggested, wrapping his arm through hers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The teens were now sat on the edge of a small pier, both possessing a vanilla ice cream in their grasp.

"How's that?" Troy asked, with a mouth full of his snack.

"Woah" Gabriella scoffed "Bwain fweeze" she giggled, not being able to speak properly.

"Nice" he smirked, nudging her. Gabriella quickly polished off her ice cream, dangling her legs over the edge as she did so.

"Sooo…what'cha want to talk about?" Troy asked, moving over to sit closer.

"The ocean is so beautiful" Gabriella commented, looking onto the horizon.

"Yeah" he smiled, not watching the sea but his girl. Her face was glowing in the evening sun.

"Whenever I look at it, I always remember this story" she continued softly.

"Ooo, I love story time" Troy chuckled.

"It starts with this fisherman…" Gabriella began.

"Auturo!" the woman called. He raised his piercing blue eyes upwards and saw the princess Catarina running over to him. Suddenly feeling his throat dry, the beautiful brunette always had this affect on him as he caught her in his gentle embrace.

"He's going to kill you. If we remain together, I" she stuttered, tender tears trickling from her hazel eyes.

"Shhh, there. I won't let him get me" Auturo reassured, running his hand through her bouncy black curls.

"But he _will_ find you" she cried.

"I'll leave" he stated, her breathing warm in the cold night air.

"Then I won't see you again?" she continued, her face contorting.

"Catarina I promise, on the third night from my departure I will return. I will sound the horn of my ship three times. Three times. This will mean I've returned so when you hear, bring what you need and come to the docks. Run away with me Catarina, and I will marry you and love you until my dying day" he smiled.

"I love you" she blubbered.

"I love you too" he said reassuringly before kissing her passionately on the lips.

The days turned into weeks as Catarina waited for her beloved to return. One day a thick fog rolled into the town's harbour, it quilted the shore in a silent blanket. She was now sat, on the pier, gazing out into the white abyss when three horns sounded.

"Auturo! Auturo!" she called out, getting into a nearby rowboat. As she began to pull at the oars she heard Auturo's sweet voice calling for her "Catarina! Catarina!". The fog was so heavy that after a few minutes both had lost contact but then they were met with the other's voices once more…

"He then dove off his boat and into the ocean as did she" Gabriella smiled.

"Did they find each other?" Troy asked softly, intrigued by this tale.

"No, they died" she continued.

"That's a horrible story" he laughed, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what you'd think but it's said that they met at the bottom of the sea and were reunited for eternity…and every time the waves crash onto the shore…" Gabriella paused with a slight blush in her voice, Troy studied her gently "They are making love" She softly smiled to him. Troy got her hint loud and clear and so wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her against his body whilst kissing her on the forehead. Gabriella continued to smile and wrapped an arm around her waist as the pair looked to the sunset and listened to the Mediterranean waves curling onto the rocky shore ahead.

"I got you something" the couple said simultaneously, resulting in whispering giggles.

"On three?" Gabriella suggested. Troy smirked.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" they presented each other with a necklace. Both jaws dropping slightly as they snapped out of disbelief.

"Let me" Troy began, taking the necklace he bought her and draping it around her slender neck. Troy adjusted the length before brushing her locks back into place. Gabriella held the beads between her fingers, bringing her gaze up to Troy whose eyes were glowing. She in turn placed his necklace around his neck.

"Where did you get it?" Troy questioned. The pair heard a cough and turned their gaze to an old lady who was smiling at them, waving.

"Like I was going to say….two of a kind" she said before walking away.

"Wait, was that?" Gabriella pondered aloud.

"Na, it couldn't be" Troy assured uncertainly "Well…maybe but you gotta give it to her, she knows us pretty well" he smirked.


	10. Love and Lust

**Chapter 10 - Lust and love**

Last night the teens slept soundly however, with each passing night Gabriella's dreams had been becoming more graphic, more intense, more irresistible because she knew she could turn them into a reality. She was now pleading with herself to let her anxiety go, to let her father's opinions wash away, to let herself fall into Troy's arms because deep down she wanted to do just that. This feeling deep down was beginning to surface and at an increasing rate making Gabriella even more pent up in thought and deliberation, she was experiencing a time more indecisive than any other in her life.

"Hi" Gabriella smiled, fiddling with her necklace, after eying Troy up and down from the bedroom door. He was sat on the balcony in just his boxers, lying in the sunshine.

"Hey" he grinned, taking his aviators off. _"God he looks gorgeous" _she thought, her eyes washing over him.

"Do ya want some breakfast?" Troy smiled, noting her gaze. She nodded meekly, walking over to him. Troy chuckled twirling her into a soft kiss.

"You alright?" he questioned, staring into her soft hazel eyes. Gabriella looked back for a moment, feeling her knees weaken.

"Fine" she announced, making her way abruptly into the living room. Her boyfriend's face contorted at this, he followed after her when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Troy said, picking the receiver up. He had been studying Gabriella's movements as he did so, she was trembling a little as she got the orange juice from the fridge. On picking it up, she let out a deep breath and took a glass from the draining board. Her eyes were watching the juice flow viscously into the crystal clear tumbler.

"Hi Troy" his father's voice sounded.

"Heya Pop" he replied, distracted by Gabriella's odd behaviour.

"Just wanted to ask if you and Gabby wanted to stay in the apartment, your mother and Maria want to go back to the village we visited yesterday" he continued somewhat remorsefully.

"Gonna get changed Troy" Gabriella mumbled, heading into the bedroom. Troy gave her a concerned smile, holding onto the phone.

"Troy?" his father asked.

"Sorry dad, yeah that would be good" he answered, ruffling his brown hair "Erm, dad. Could I ask you something?"

"Shoot son"

"It's just Gabby, I mean she has been really off with me this morning…I dunno, nervous sorta" he elaborated.

"Hmm. I think somebody has a crush" his father smirked.

"Dad, we are practically going out, you saw us kiss" Troy said sarcastically.

"When I say crush I mean _crush_" Jack returned.

"What as in…" Troy smiled, becoming excited at the prospect.

"You know the thing I said there was to be none of" Jack warned.

"You mean the thing which uncle Rob would slate me for if I did?" his son gulped.

"One in the same" Jack stated.

"Wait how do you know?" Troy questioned, looking to the bedroom door anxiously.

"Let's just say Gabriella and your mother have a lot in common as do you and I"

"Right" Troy said, not fully convinced.

"Or" Jack added.

"Wait there is an _or_?" Troy blurted out.

"Yeah it could be her peri…"

"Okay, rather not discuss that thank you" Troy stopped his father speaking "What time will you be back?"

"Eight-ish" his father chuckled.

"Bye then" Troy concluded, putting the phone down, tugging a little at the necklace Gabriella had given him.

"Brie?" Troy called, opening the door. When he entered his eyes widened. Gabriella was slipping off her silken nightie and hand her hands clasped to her arms. Within a second it was around her feet and Troy could see her bare back and, practically everything else. He became short of breath and flustered looking at her _"She is so beautiful" _his mind pulsated as he backed toward the door. Troy's eyes washed over her voluptuous curves once more, becoming slightly 'stimulated' at the sight before disappearing quietly into the living room. It was only then he realised he had become so aroused "Not again" Troy muttered, gazing up to the ceiling.

"Troy" he heard a voice whisper. Troy grabbed a cushion and placed it in front of the offending area as he spun to face Gabriella. She was wearing a black cotton dress and giving him a peculiar look as he blushed.

"I'm just gonna get changed" he replied, moving swiftly into the bedroom and closing the door. Gabriella giggled, realising where he had placed the cushion and deducted why within a few moments.

"Jeez!" Troy sounded chucking the cushion onto the bed "Why am I so damn…" he began "You know what forget it" he continued, taking off his boxers and walking to the cupboard searching for something to wear. Muttering as he did so. Little did he know Gabriella was watching through the bedroom door.

"Oh god" she gasped quietly, seeing his sculpted body in its entirety. Suddenly Gabriella felt a pulsation hit her right between the hips "What the?" she whispered, falling against the wall, her hands spread out pushing against the cream paint. The vibe passed after a moment or so leaving her breathless _"You want him, you need him, you want him"_ her mind shouted.

"Brie, you okay?" Troy asked, seeing her leaning against the wall. He head was thrown back and her hands gripping.

"Fine" she whispered, moving away. Troy gave her a bizarre glance and then realised what had just happened. A sensual smile spread across his face, his eyes watching her hips move as she walked.

"What do you want to eat?" he continued, eying her up and down.

"Toast" she mumbled, fiddling with her black locks, not looking him directly in the eyes. She did however watch intently as he bent over to get some plates _"Have him, have him now, you know you want to"_ her mind throbbed. As Troy sprung up she drifted her gaze to the counter top, running her finger along the granite edge. His blue eyes instantly gravitated to Gabriella but fell slightly lower of her face, the way she was sat in addition the low cut of her top resulted in a lot of cleavage and Troy, well…

"_Ignore it, ignore it…how can I ignore it? The bloody thing has a mind of its own" _Troy told himself, placing the bread into the toaster. He could feel perspiration on his brow and his urges growing as he caught the toast with precision. Troy began smearing some jam over the golden brown as he watched his girlfriend _"Why does she have to be so sexy?" _he pondered, placing her plate before her.

"Thanks babe" Gabriella smiled, taking a piece of toast. Troy gave her a cheeky grin, she hadn't realised what she had said until having bitten into her toast "I er" she began.

"Its fine…babe" he replied, taking a crunchy mouthful from his own breakfast. Gabriella blushed at this continuing to eat in silence.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The pair were now sat on the sofa, in one another's embrace. Nothing was on the television and so Troy picked up the remote and flicked the screen off.

"Right, what's up?" Troy asked, looking to Gabriella. Her hand was smoothing up Troy's red shirt as she looked absently out the window.

"Brie?" he continued, taking her hand in his. This caused his girlfriend to jolt her hazel gaze at him.

"What?" she returned softly.

"You've been really off today" he added, looking concernedly with his bright blue eyes.

"I have?" she replied, dropping her eyes away.

"Yeah…sort of distanced…what's wrong?" Troy said slowly, readjusting his arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing" she peeped, biting her bottom lip.

"Go on you can tell me" Troy persisted, lifting her chin with his forefinger. This forced Gabriella to stare directly into his soft, sensual eyes.

"There is nothing to tell!" she smiled, feeling an excitement build up inside from the warmth of those blue pools. Troy pouted but then an idea struck him.

"You've asked for it now" he chuckled, tickling her into submission. Gabriela doubled up in giggles, Troy straddling her on the sofa as his fingertips ran over her. She could feel his hips against hers and the vibe returning with more strength. Unsure what to do Gabriella rolled from underneath him and ran across the room, panting slightly.

"I'm gonna catch you" Troy smirked, chasing after her. She poked her pink tongue out and went to the door next to her. It wasn't until Gabriella was inside, she noticed it was a cupboard. She heard the door open and Troy moving behind her, Gabriella pivoted on the spot as he wrapped his arms around and pulled her into his embrace on the floor.

"You know I never told you this" Troy began.

"What?" she replied, running a hand through his hair.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two years previous, Troy's house…

"Seven minutes, it's just seven minutes" a fifteen year old Gabriella told herself "This would be so much easier if I wasn't blindfolded" she muttered, hugging her knees.

"Ready Brie?" Chad called.

"As I'll ever be" she returned half-heartedly.

"You'll be fine Gabby" Troy added.

"You aren't the one in here Troy!" she remarked jokingly.

"Trust me I can imagine" he smirked, the palm of his hand against the door "Shall I let him in?"

"Go for it" Gabriella answered sarcastically. With that he opened the cupboard door, looking to the gang mouthing a 'wish me luck' before entering.

Suddenly Gabriella heard the door open and close. Her heart skipped a beat as an indistinct cough parted from the boy's lips, presumably he was clearing his throat "Who is it?" she asked. Gabriella felt a finger to her lips, she no longer wanted to question who this was. The breathing was warm and inviting, soft on her supple skin. Then their lips joined quietly, Gabriella froze at first but soon felt her arms move around this stranger's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. She kissed back and the lips moved down her neck, delicately massaging her skin. All the while she was just wishing that Troy was kissing her, holding her this close but she knew they were friends. Best friends and that was not typical conduct nor would it ever be yet she couldn't help but feel the scent, the touch of his hand, his fingertips intertwining with hers were familiar.

Troy kissed her with all the love he felt for her, his hands running over her slender frame in a way he had only imagined until now. The taste of her lips against his was tantalising and sweeter than the most forbidden fruit.

She pulled at his collar, ripping open the top button. Troy couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't comprehend it. Her hand smoothed over the revealed skin, it was soft and gentle but yet muscular, this boy was well built and had to be a little taller as his neck craned a little so their lips met. Troy lifted her up from the ground at this and pinned Gabriella up against the wall. She gave a gasp of pleasure as they continued to kiss heatedly. Losing control she wound a leg around his, the mood escalating, his hand now cupping her chest.

"Oh" she breathed, as his cheek brushed against hers. Troy wanted to tell her there and then but knew that Gabriella would freak out, things would become weird between them and that was the last thing Troy wanted. If it meant that this was the only time he could kiss her, so be it, he treasured her friendship more than any other feeling in the whole world. As long as he could be there for her, that's all he asked in return a stolen kiss without Gabriella's knowledge it was him, but now that he was here, their bodies being so close…he knew he would always want more.

Troy breathed her name into her ear so that it was masked by her shallow breathing. _"No, it can't be over not yet"_ her mind yelled. The most sensual experience of her lips was being pulled away from her. The mysterious boy kissed her once more on the lips before letting go of her hands and removing his body heat from her. The door closed. Gabriella ripped of the blind fold, letting out a bated breath. It took her a minute but she composed herself, heading out the cupboard.

"So do you want to know who it was?" Taylor asked eagerly. Gabriella's gaze drifted around the room to a chatting Troy. It couldn't have possibly been him. The one she idolised so fondly, not a hair was out of place since she last saw him, though his top button was undone…no… _"probably just feeling a little warm…it is warm in here"_ her mind concluded. The chatter of the gang continued.

"No thanks" Gabriella replied, taking a seat next to her best friend.

"Not that bad, was it?" Troy questioned, discretely eying her up and down, seeing her flustered expression.

"No" she returned with a smile. As Gabriella turned her gaze to talk to Taylor, Troy gave Chad a disappointed shrug, deciding it best not to tell her that the person who had made her feel so alive was sat right beside her, as he had been, as he always would.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You mean to tell me that the most sensual first kiss _ever_ was with _you_!" Gabriella said, tapping his arm.

"That was your first kiss?" Troy returned.

"Yeah" she nodded "Why did you think I was so nervous?" she continued.

"You didn't seem to be nervous in _my_ cupboard Miss Montez" he commented, readjusting his arms around her "I remember a certain fifteen year old undoing my shirt button and...wrapping her leg around mine" Troy grinned as he stopped speaking, raising an eyebrow.

"Well" she blushed.

"'_The most sensual first kiss'_" Troy repeated "Now that is an achievement" he grinned.

"Hey!" she retorted "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You said you didn't want to know" he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But I would have" she started.

"But you would have what?" Troy interrupted.

"You know, I was wishing it was you the whole time" she mumbled in response.

"Well this time…" Troy smiled, moving from beneath her. He then stopped speaking and closed the door "You'll know it is me" he smirked lustfully. Gabriella gave him a tender gaze as he lifted her from the floor, much like he had done that day, and brought her up against the wall. His lips hung softly next to hers as he cleared his throat. Their noses touched delicately as he rubbed them against each other. Troy flashed his luminous blue up to Gabriella, she felt her throat dry as his lips pressed softly against hers. As he did so she tilted her head to the side and pulled on the kiss, begging for more. Her hands smoothing over his angel carved face and through his brown locks, a gasp for air escaped Gabriella's lips before Troy pushed his tongue into her mouth. She let him enter and began battling for dominance as the space between their bodies fizzled into nothingness. Momentarily their lips parted, leaving the pair breathless. Her boyfriend flashed Gabriella a white smile, leaning her into the wall with his hips, his hand running down her slender neck. He reached her shoulder, pausing for a moment. Gabriella looked to him, Troy's thumb and forefinger on the spaghetti strap of her dress, his eyes were contemplative and reassuring. _"Am I going to give in to him? Am I going to show him how much he means to me?"_ she pondered.

"Gabriella?"

Her face screwed up as did Troy's. Gabriella felt his gaze on her and so broke apart, opening the cupboard door and heading to the apartments entrance. He gave a sigh, leaning against the wall, his fingers in the same position as they had been around his girlfriend's dress strap.

"Heya dad" Gabriella smiled, seeing her father as she answered his call.

"Hi baby girl, just wanted to tell you we are heading back to that village today, just seeing if you wanted to come along?" Robert grinned.

"Well I" she began turning to look behind her, she saw Troy move around the corner and head into the bedroom, a hand to his head, looking somewhat defeated "Actually papi, I'd rather stay here today"

"Oh…right, could we borrow the camera then?" he replied, a little hurt.

"Sure" she answered, picking her bag up from the kitchen table. Without a second thought, Gabriella handed her father the camera.

"Where's Troy?" her father continued, putting the camera away.

"Oh…um…in bed" Gabriella explained "Yeah…asleep I think, I've been sitting out on the balcony" she lied. Neither did she know why or how she had lied to her father but he seemed to believe her. It wasn't as if she was hiding anything...except her and Troy's relationship.

"Okay honey, we'll be back around Eight-ish" he said, going to move away "It's coming up to five so…"

"Robbie, you coming?!" she heard Maria call.

"Bye dad" Gabriella returned sweetly, closing the door abruptly behind herself. She rested against the wooden door, biting her lip and looking up to the heavens with the thought of what she was going to do next. The answer hit her like a thunderbolt. Rushing into the bedroom Gabriella saw Troy fiddling with his wallet. His head bolted up as he caught sight of her.

"Hey" he smiled, pretending not to be scorn. She said nothing in reply but instead ran up to him and launched her self onto him, wrapping her legs around his middle and kissing him harshly on the lips. Troy caught her in his arms and fell onto the bed in shock.

"Brie?!" he questioned in surprise and bewilderment.

"Yes?" she giggled, running a hand down her cheek.

"You feeling okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Never been more perfect" she returned, planting another melting kiss onto Troy's lips. He held onto her back as she straddled him. _"This is it, I've wanted to show her for so long and now" _Troy smiled to himself. Gabriella smiled as they kissed, with each touch she could feel the intensity increase. Each breath more pleasurable. They continued to make out on the bed for what seemed hours until Troy was lying on top of her. He was feeling much as he had earlier, but Gabriella seemed to have disregarded it unlike the other day where she froze up. At this moment she smiled at him softly, running her hand through his hazel locks.

"Brie, do you want to…" he whispered.

"I…" Gabriella started.

With that there was a knock at the door. Gabriella gave a sigh and moved from underneath Troy, leaving him on the bed, flustered and heart pounding.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, just dropping off some leaflets…hey" the man smiled. None other than Carlos was grinning at her.

"Are you kidding me?!" Troy sighed, having followed Gabriella out.

"Oh, sorry" he began, seeing the flushed expressions on both teens "I am interrupting" he continued.

"Well, yeah" Gabriella blushed, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"I'll go…have a nice night" he winked, whistling as he walked away. She waved him off and then turned to her boyfriend.

"Gabby?" Troy persisted, taking her hand. She gave him a gentle smiled and as she opened her mouth to speak a horn sounded. Troy left Gabriella where she was and looked out the door to see their parents exiting the car.

"You have got to be joking?" he muttered.

"Already?" Gabriella commented. Troy let out an agitated breath and then saw them all wave up.

"Hey kids, we got dinner!" Lucy smiled, holding up a bag of Chinese take away.

"Thanks mom" Troy grinned. There was no point in getting annoyed or frustrated, it would happen when it was meant to he would be able to show Gabriella his love for her when he was meant to. When there were no constant interruptions.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So how was your day?" Maria asked, passing the noodles over to Robert.

"Just relaxing" Troy smiled. Robert watched him carefully, he had a suspicious air around Troy, he had so since his wife had mentioned about Troy and Gabriella dating. It didn't seem right. His little girl, in the arms of a boy – even if it was Troy.

"Pretty fun though" Gabriella added, rubbing her leg discretely along the length of his. Troy choked a little on his food and then drifted his gaze to Gabriella. She took a spoon full of rice and ate it, smiling up to him, biting on the spoon. He watched her softly, his blue eyes darting up and down her.

"Get up to much?" Jack questioned, making sure Troy knew what he was insinuating.

"Nope, lazing about" his son replied truthfully, seeing no need to mention the cupboard or the bed incident.

"Hm" Robert pondered.

"That's a nice necklace Gabby" Maria smiled, noticing it hanging around her daughter's neck. Simultaneously Lucy saw the one her son was wearing.

"Yeah, Troy got it for me" she said proudly, taking her plate to the kitchen counter. Lucy raised an eyebrow to her son who mouthed a 'what?!'. She smirked at Troy 'did she?' she mouthed pointing to his counterpart piece of jewellery. Troy lifted a finger to his nose tapping it.

"What's the inscription?" Robert asked, seeing something on the stone beads, not quite able to make it out. Troy froze I _"What the hell do I say?"_

"Well, that was lovely" Gabriella interrupted, taking Troy's hand. Quickly taking a last mouthful he was pulled up by her and toward the door "Troy that film is on now" she added, giving him a glare.

"Oh yeah, the one with the guy and the girl and" he rambled, taking his plate to the sink.

"Yep that's it" she smiled.

"See you later then" Lucy waved.

"Thanks guys" Troy managed before being yanked out of sight. All the parents looked to one another with knowing looks except Robert who was silently staring at the door, deep in thought.

"What are you up to?" he continued, being yanked into their own apartment.

"I needed to get out of there Troy, I don't know about you but my dad didn't seem exactly thrilled when he was talking to us, or listening for that matter" she sighed, kicking her flip flops off. Troy took his own shoes off, looking to her.

"You can say that again" Troy agreed "So what d'ya want to do?" he continued, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Well"

"We could watch that film, with the guy and girl…you know where they were best friends turned couple and ended up sharing an apartment in Spain…the guy really loves the girl and wants to be able to show her how much" Troy grinned.

"Nice try Troy" Gabriella giggled _"Why the hell did I just do that?!" _her mind argued _"You want him right?"_

"Alright, how about we hit the hay then?" he suggested.

"Tired wildcat?" she cooed, tapping him on the tip of his nose.

"A little, all that _relaxing_ really wore me out" he concluded sarcastically. Gabriella smiled up to Troy before going into the bedroom, pursued by Troy. She sat slowly on the bed, her mind running over the last two minutes. _"I want this more than anything. I want him more than anything" _

Troy gave Gabriella a smile and went to sit on the bed next to her.

"Love you" he said softly.

"Troy?" she said as he looked away.

"You are meant to say I love you too" he returned playfully, resting on his elbows. Gabriella bit her lip and avoided his gaze for a moment.

"That's the thing" she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I love you and I can't think about anything or anybody else but you" Gabriella said, becoming a little short of breath. Troy gave a smirk "And I tried to be respectable thinking I wouldn't give in but after today I …"

"Can't control it" Troy finished. Gabriella gave him a look, as if to say 'you were thinking it too?'

"When I feel your eyes on me…" Gabriella whispered becoming lost in his ocean blue.

"You can't breathe?" he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

"When I see you, I need to hold you near" she continued.

"And if you can't, you need me more?" Troy mumbled into her skin. Troy grinned to her and moved so his chest rested on hers. Both flat on the bed.

"And when you kiss me…" Gabriella began.

"There is nobody else in the world?" Troy answered for her. Gabriella looked to him. How did he know how she felt? She knew he loved her but it was almost scary how their feelings mirrored one another's. Their lips joined softly. Troy wound his arms around her, his fingertips tingling against her; she gave a gasp of pleasure, as their lips parted.

"What do you want Brie?" Troy asked, feeling her hands running smoothly up his back.

"I want you to love me" she whispered into his ear, playing with a lock of her hair. He let it rest gently against her face as he dropped his finger around her cheek, looking directly into her eyes "Troy…make love to me" she smiled, feeling as though everything was falling into place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The four parents were sat on the balcony. Jack looking over to the view with Robert whilst Maria and Lucy laughed about the day they had spent.

"Go and fetch the camera Robbie" Maria smiled, taking a sip from her wine glass. He obliged, going to the living room table and picking up the camera with a smile. Flicking through the photos, he lazily sat on the sofa, he continued running through endless snaps of Gabriella, Troy, Lucy and Jack, Maria and himself. After a good five minutes he reached a photo from the beginning of the holiday.

"No" he stated, anger surfacing in his voice. He stared at the two inch screen for a moment before placing the camera on the coffee table. He was enthralled with a mixture of emotions, anger, disappointment, betrayal, hurt.

A picture of Troy and Gabriella, lips joined, smiling remained imprinted on the screen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella gave him a warm look causing Troy to melt into her chocolate eyes. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Okay" he nodded, giving a sensual smile. He had been waiting for this moment for so long, it was almost unreal. Gabriella returned the smile putting a hand to his chest, expecting him to kiss her on the lips but instead, Troy went to her collar bone and pecked it tenderly, his lips massaging her skin. Gabriella sighed in ecstasy, knowing this was going to be the best night of her life. The butterflies in her stomach fluttering away.

_**(M content warning – skip to the next break if you find inappropriate or otherwise, the story will still make sense if you do…)**_

"Do you know…how long…I've wanted…to hear you…say…that?" Troy grinned, speaking into her skin. Gabriella giggled happily, absorbing the moment an anticipation building within her as Troy's hands caressed her skin gently. He was savouring every part of Gabriella, now kissing harder onto her neck, having found a spot that caused her breathing to become staggered.

"Tro-oy-y" she sighed, her hands fiddling with the hem of his jeans. Gabriella tugged at them as he attacked her neck, unclasping them quickly. Troy removed his lips revealing a red mark as she slid off the bed, grabbing onto his jeans. She pulled them until the fell to the ground, revealing Troy's white boxers. He gave her a seductive grin, shuffling up the bed. Now sat with Gabriella standing between his thighs, Troy let her pull his t-shirt off and chuck it onto the tiled floor. He smirked taking her in his arms. He let out a breath, his fingers clasped onto the zip of her dress. Suddenly he sensed a silky hand pulling his chin to look up. The gaze she sent him caused all worries and random feelings of anxiety to disappear, Troy smiled, pulling the zip down. The dress fell to Gabriella's ankles.

He lost his breath, his eyes darting over her, she was stood in nothing but a pair of pink lace panties.

"I…you look…" he stuttered, blue gaze widening. Gabriella placed her lips on his, kneeling on the edge of the mattress so Troy was jammed between her and it. Immediately, Troy placed his hands on her back pulling her into a firey kiss as he fell backwards. They moved up the bed intertwined on top of the linen sheets.

"Beautiful" he finished, his hair sticking out in all directions. Gabriella batted her eyelids, giving a white smile "Gabby" Troy whispered hungrily, rolling over so he was on her. He cupped her chest with both hands, massaging her as they kissed, tongues fighting for control. They continued to kiss like this for a few minutes as Troy smoothed over Gabriella, skimming her flat stomach before his hand fell on the front of Gabriella's underwear. They were wet.

"I'm gonna take these off" he said huskily, her lips moving down his neck. She mumbled a yes, her hands running down his sculpted chest. Within seconds of fiddling with the intricate lace Troy had removed the final article of clothing on Gabriella "Much better" he concluded into her mouth, their lips reuniting as his hand ran over her bum. She giggled, tugging suggestively at the elastic of his boxers. He looked into her brilliant brown eyes, they were glazed with passion and lust.

"They have to go" she admitted, pulling them down. Troy kicked them off as his erection was set free.

"You are so" she breathed, her eyes dropping lower for a moment, a little surprised at how large he was. Troy laughed a little running his hands across her olive skin.

"I'm sorry I held back before Troy" Gabriella said, the palm of her hand pressed to his bare chest.

"You don't have to be sorry" he smiled "It's been worth it, waiting for you"

She returned the smile and merged their lips passionately, moaning into his mouth as he continued to massage her. Gabriella felt herself becoming restless as they continued to kiss as did Troy. His desire was becoming harder and harder to contain, he needed her now with their bodies clasped so closely together.

"Troy" she panted as his hands moved lower.

"Ready?" he smirked, kissing her forehead. Gabriella nodded quickly as he straddled her. Troy readied himself looking into her eyes, he pecked her on the lips but then she broke away.

"Have you got a…" Gabriella began nervously. Troy dropped his gaze from her eyes. He leant across the bed stretching for his bedside drawer and retrieved the object in question. Gabriella tried to catch Troy's eye contact as he turned it over in his hands.

"I, I just wanted to be ready…you know if you well, if me and you found ourselves…and" he attempted to explain, his voice low. Gabriella put a finger under his chin and brought it up softly "I didn't plan it or anything I just, I care about you and wanted you to be safe and" he gave a sigh, realising he was rambling as he looked into her eyes. They were warm and soft, gold glittering within the hazel.

"Thanks for caring" she smiled. He returned the grin and kissed her delicately on the lips. The kiss became enveloped in passion as her arms tightened around his athletic form. Troy suddenly gave a grunt, breaking his lips from hers.

"You ready?" he asked, wincing slightly "'Cause I certainly am" she nodded, giggling at his expression, going in for a kiss. Troy took it before ripping the wrapper open.

"I'll do it" Gabriella insisted. She slid it on, quickly, smoothing over his manhood as she did so. Troy gave another grunt, causing Gabriella to have another heated breath kiss her skin. With that he put her hands above her head and clasped their fingers together. They merged lips and as they shared an earth shattering kiss, he thrusted into her. She took in a breath, her hips automatically bucking against his.

"Brie?" he asked concernedly, she had thrown her head back and her eyes had closed tight as had her lips.

"Yeah, it just…hurt a little…I'll be alright" she struggled, smiling, her chest rising rapidly. Troy gave her a soft look, smoothing a hand gently over her cheek.

"I can stop if you want me to" he explained kissing her softly on the lips, withdrawing slightly, the _last_ thing he wanted to do to was hurt her. He wanted this to pleasurable not painful for Gabriella.

"No" she said firmly, giving him a lust glazed look "I want to do this" she continued.

"Me too" Troy replied, a quirky smile on his face. Gabriella returned it as he moved further into her. This time she let out a ecstasy drowned gasp, smoothing her hands up his strong arms that were supporting his body over hers. Troy looked her in the eyes as he did this, the feeling of him being in her overcame Gabriella's slight pain, she looked back to him and knew he was going to look after her.

Troy couldn't explain how he felt in this moment, it was so magnificent, so amazing. Being like this with the girl he truly loved. It was as if all his dreams had come true.

"Troy, don't stop" she smirked, her hands now hugging his hips against hers. Troy's crystal blue eyes washed over her before he pressed his lips against Gabriella's…

Troy gave a smile and began pumping into her, the expression on her face and the repetition of his name making Troy even more aroused. He wanted to pleasure her, more than anything and so obliged to what she said, giving her passion enthralled kisses as he did so. After a while Troy was loosing speed and becoming slower with each push.

"Can I?" Gabriella breathed as their lips met. Troy nodded in exhilaration rolling over so that she was on top. Her knees tightened around his hips as she began, Troy, placing his hands on her pelvis.

"God Gabby" he moaned, as she grinded her hips against his. Gabriella threw her head back in pleasure as Troy held the base of her back for support…

This was truly the most intense night of their lives as hours of passionate fornication passed and the two welded their relationship together. Breathing was now avid and tiring, perspiration falling from their brows as they made love. They finished, calling one another's names, Gabriella collapsing onto Troy. He caught her softly, turning her over as they kissed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Back to T rated**_

"I love you" Gabriella smiled weakly, her hair now wet as was his. Troy withdrew from her, another moist and lustful breath escaping her. Troy pressed his slender lips against hers, pulling Gabriella on top of him.

"You don't know how much I love you" he returned, her nose now brushing the length of his "or how long I have wanted to do this with you"

"I think I have some idea" she smirked, running her finger from Troy's waist to his chest.

"Well" Troy said, adjusting his arms so that they laced delicately around her. Gabriella kissed Troy softly. He began to twirl a strand of her black curls around one of his fingers "You know, you were amazing" Troy whispered.

"Unlike you Troy Bolton, I do not have an arrogant air surrounding me and so did not realise, but thank you for the compliment" she returned quickly.

"Wait so did you just insult me or flatter me?" Troy asked with a trivial look on his face.

"I happen…to find...arrogance rather appealing…especially…when it comes…to you…" Gabriella smiled between kisses. Troy's hands had now found their way onto her waist.

"Just checking you know" Troy mumbled into her mouth.

"Oh, and by the way…you were" Gabriella continued, licking his lips. Troy gave Gabriella a smile and kissed her passionately, holding her frame against his "You were so" she pushed a hand through his brown hair, losing herself in his arms. After a moment or so, the teens broke apart for air. Troy's brilliant blue eyes darted over Gabriella's face as he brought her gaze to him.

"Now I don't know about you but I am shattered from our recent 'activities' " Troy smiled, raising an eyebrow on the last word. Gabriella giggled, kissing his nose "So…I believe a good sleep is in order and then I can show you how much I love you again" Troy continued. His arms still wrapped around her.

"Okay" Gabriella grinned "But you have to promise that last part" she concluded.

"Most definitely" Troy smirked giving her a gentle peck on the lips "If you'll excuse me" he continued, getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom. This left Gabriella with her thoughts. She felt raw and tired but never had those feelings been paired with invigoration, enticement, over flowing happiness and love. She let out a breath smiling in the after glow of her emotions, never had she imagined that being with Troy would be this exciting. At this he re-entered the room and jumped into bed next to her, placing the sheets over themselves.

"You know, I'm glad I gave you my virginity Troy" she whispered, feeling his arms around her, his glistening body squeezing against her back.

"I'm glad you trust and love me enough to have, and also that I gave you mine" he returned, pecking her on the neck.

"And you know what else?" she giggled.

"What's that Brie?" he asked, continuing to move his lips over her skin.

"This has been the best few hours of my life" she blushed, hanging onto his arm.

"The best few hours of your life _yet_" Troy replied, winding his leg around hers. She smiled softly, taking in the sense of Troy's embrace as she rested her head indefinitely on the soft pillow. Troy readjusted closer to her, his head on her shoulder. After a few moments of slow breathing…

"Sweet dreams" he whispered, giving Gabriella a peck on the cheek.

"Only if I dream of you" she said softly causing a grin to spread on her boyfriend's face. Feeling his rising chest on her, Gabriella drifted to sleep within a few minutes, as did Troy, both to the beat of the other's heart.


	11. Part one Daddy?

**Chapter 11, part 1 – Daddy?**

Robert Montez had been sitting on the sofa of his apartment since twelve o'clock that night as a result of restless sleep. Now at seven thirty in the morning he was still reeling over the deception by his little girl.

"How could she?" he whispered to himself. It had not yet occurred to him what could and did happen last night, strangely enough that thought was even further from his mind than that of the lies. He wandered aimlessly onto the balcony and looked onto hers. His brown eyes drifted from the open door and back to the sea. _"Wait"_ he pondered, the camera still in hand. Robert's eyes darted back to the curtain now blowing slightly out of the bedroom. He could see Troy asleep, shirtless.

"Maybe he just got hot in the night" Robert rationalised. The curtain covered the view of the bed once more and so he moved further over along the balcony, his eyes searching for his daughter in near desperation. The bedroom was now seen again as the wind changed direction. His mind drew to a grinding halt. Troy was now flat on his back, unconscious as Gabriella, his Gabriella moved over his bare chest, resting against it sleepily. They boy moved his arms around her his eyes fluttering open.

Troy woke to feel his arms around Gabriella he gave her a tender squeeze, planting a silky kiss on her shoulder. Gabriella smiled, slowly opening her eyes. She stretched over Troy's warmth and smoothed a hand over his soft cheek.

"Good morning" he grinned, eying her up and down. The sheet was just covering her.

"Morning" she sighed, pulling him into a kiss.

The opposite balcony was now empty. And the front door to the Montez apartment slammed shut. Maria woke with a start.

"When you get started there is no stopping you, is there?" Troy chuckled, falling back onto the bed with the force she was applying.

"Just call me _inescapable_" she giggled saying inescapable with a seductive and sultry tone as she straddled him under the cover of the cool sheets. Troy shuffled upwards so that he was leaning against the headboard whilst Gabriella sat on his lap, her hands on his cheeks, kissing him passionately. Troy placed his hands around her middle, his tongue entering her mouth. She fell deeply against him at this, a moan escaping her lips.

"I love you Brie" he mumbled, his hands progressing lower.

"Oh Troy" she breathed. Troy was fast becoming entrapped by Gabriella's kiss and so slid one hand up her back, whilst the other continued her bum and forcefully pushed pelvis against his. She giggled into his mouth.

"I love you too Troy" she smirked, pressing their lips closer.

"Gabriella?"

There was a banging at the bedroom door. Urgently, the visitor rapped his knuckles against the wood grain, chucking the master key to the apartments carelessly into his back pocket.

Gabriella broke her lips from Troy and turned her head violently to the door. Troy gave her a smile but then saw then handle jostling. Before either could move a muscle it burst open and the person who had just spoken, came into view. Troy gulped, his hands still on Gabriella's waist. He was given a cast iron stare. Troy felt his girlfriend trembling against him as she looked.

"Princess?"

Gabriella couldn't breathe. She gathered the white sheet over herself and Troy in a blind and desperate attempt to regain some modesty, her hazel eyes were burning with tears. Her boyfriend, after a moment of delayed shock, pulled the sheet swiftly over them. In her distressed state Gabriella was struggling with this.

"Daddy?" she cried.


	12. Part two Daddy?

**Chapter 11, part 2 – Daddy?**

Robert glared to the sight. It was so wrong, no father should see his baby girl…like this. He felt his heart sink, his rib cage tighten. Gabriella watched him, frozen. He couldn't look her in the eye and so drifted his startled eyes to Troy. The brilliant blue shined back meekly as Troy removed himself from the scrutinising glare. His head had turned to the side, tilting to the ground. Robert could not verbalize his emotions, he felt betrayed, angry, upset, and distraught, and all the negative feelings he had never found in his daughter before. He absorbed the compromising position his little girl was in and felt a tear leave his eye, he coughed letting out an angry sigh and left the room slamming the door behind himself.

Gabriella looked to Troy as did Troy to Gabriella.

"Troy?" she begged in desperation.

"Come here Brie" he comforted as she collapsed in his arms. Troy kissed her forehead, feeling her cold tears trickle down his chest. Her face was pressed against it sobbing "There, there" he whispered, running a hand through her hair "It'll be alright, I promise" he reassured, printing another peck into her raven curls.

"You promise Troy?" she cried.

"I promise Gabby, I'm gonna make everything good again. Just you wait here" Troy whispered, peeling her from him. Gabriella watched her boyfriends confusedly as he silently grabbed a pair of boxers and a jersey, along with a pair of shorts. He pulled them on carelessly and looked to Gabriella, she had pulled the sheet protectively around her, obviously she had been watching him intently "I love you" he said calmly, leaning on the bed to kiss her lips. Gabriella put a hand on both of his cheeks, kissing him back.

"I love you too" she smiled weakly as he made his way to the door. He closed it quietly behind him, and then ran swiftly out of the apartment, making his way to his own parent's.

Simultaneously…

Robert left the apartment to see Maria waiting for him.

"What's happened Robbie?" she questioned anxiously, clutching onto her dressing gown. Her hair was put up in a loose bun and her expression was fraught with worry.

"Its Gabriella and Troy" he spat out Troy's name like venom.

"What's the matter?" she continued, feeling a pit form in her stomach. At this the Bolton apartment door sprung open.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked "I heard a door slam" she queried. Jack came out behind her and stretched his arm in a lazy yawn.

"Where are the kids?" he mumbled, looking around. Robert felt exasperation burdening his voice as he said his reply.

"I caught them in bed, together"

Silence muted all thoughts in the parent's minds. It was one of those moments when you are not sure whether to scream or scream louder.

"What?" Maria whimpered. She glared to Lucy and Jack who in turn stared to her then Robert.

"What?!" Lucy reeled.

"I was on the balcony…I looked over and their bedroom door was open. I panicked…got the master keys…it was such a blur, bursting in on them…my baby girl and they…they were…" Robert's words ran into one another, knocking the letters into a speedy explanation.

"YOU WALKED IN ON THEM?!" Maria yelled.

"What else could I have done Mar" he retorted.

"Left them alone and talked later!" she spat. Her green eyes fluttered to Lucy, who was taking in a breath "You have no comprehension of what you have done to Gabriella" she continued to Robert.

"What _I've _done. She has lost her virginity at seventeen! She's going to end up pregnant and where will that leave us" he rambled.

"_Us?!_ What about her Robbie?" she sighed "I was pregnant at twenty…that's besides the point"

"Calm down!" Jack blurted out, cutting the couple off in mid-flow "What we have to do now is wait, I'm sure that after this Troy will come and talk to us" he continued rationally "So let's all head into our apartment and sit down. We don't want to make things worse" he concluded, his eyes resting on Robert. With this the four baffled parents headed into the Bolton apartment, Robert muttering under his breath, Maria and Lucy holding hands and Jack closing the door behind himself, wishing that Troy would hurry up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Troy let out a disgruntled breath, not really sure how he was going to handle this. After a few moments of contemplation at the apartment door, he decided he would say what he thought, regardless to the consequences upon himself. He loved Gabriella too much and couldn't stand her to be upset.

Raising a hand to the door it opened, Jack gave him a look. Troy barely made eye contact with his father and looked beyond to see his mother and Maria standing slightly lost whilst Robert remained seated, his head in his hands. His father moved out of the way, letting Troy in to explain what Robert had told him. He knew he was treading on thin ice, he also gathered that Robert had told everybody. He inhaled causing the mothers to sit and Jack to join them. All four parents forming a panel almost around the coffee table, Robert still hadn't moved.

Gabriella could feel her heart pulsating fiercely within her. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest articles of clothing she could find – consisting of Troy's shirt from last night and a set of her joggers. She threw them on and ran out the door, grabbing the keys and then heading out of the apartment.

"Hi" Troy said meekly, he could see the pain in his mother's eyes as he did in Maria's but there seemed to be a lingering sense of happiness that he and Gabriella were together. Slightly bewildered Troy spoke once more "Look, Uncle Rob"

"Do not call me that" the man muttered.

"Please, just hear me out" Troy returned, persisting his eye focus on Gabriella's father. He was going make this work. He was going to get Robert to accept he and Gabriella as a couple. Troy was going to take him to a mind set that would see sense, even if it meant Troy was dragging Robert kicking and screaming like a petulant three year old.

"No" Robert stated. Troy let out an agitated breath and turned to his father. Jack gave a gesturing glance, reassuring Troy to continue – he was a man now and had to take responsibility for his actions. To be perfectly honest Jack wasn't at all shocked nor surprised that Troy and Gabriella had slept together, for example the other day he could have sworn they were. Frankly he was happy for his son, being with the girl he clearly loved and that happiness shone from Troy's fixated eyes at this time – background ambience beneath the stern blue glare. Jack was determined not to stand in the way of Troy's happiness.

"Robbie, I think you should" Maria said, looking to Troy with a soft smile and then to her husband. The two men couldn't have looked anymore different. Troy was calm and collected, showing small flickers of annoyance every few minutes but Robert was being stubborn and in her view a two year old who had been scolded for something and was now ranting and raving. The whole situation seemed as though, out of the two, Troy was being more mature and adult than the thirty nine year old man she called husband.

"Why are you all being so calm about this. I just found your son and our little girl" he paused, his throat had become dry "I found them…they were, Gabriella was" he scrambled.

Troy dropped his gaze to the ground and then heard the door click. He disregarded it and looked to Robert with a face of consistency to _stand_ his ground.

"Look. Me and Gabriella have been best friends since we were little okay. Before we came on this vacation I decided to finally tell her how I…how much _I_ care about her…and she feels the same way. We were made for each other, two of a kind, plain and simple. Nothing else to it. I love her, I always have, since I was eleven I knew I loved her but I kept it to myself all these years and it just felt so great to show her how much I need her. And seeing as I am being truthful right now I am going to say that I made passes at her over the past few nights and she refused, she wanted to be respectable for _you._" He glared at Robert, catching his undivided attention "And last night, for once in her life she has done something selfish, she has done something because she wanted to and if you have a problem with that then…"

"Mija?" Maria smiled softly. Lucy looked to her. She hadn't said much but was thinking. Was it so bad that Gabriella and Troy had shown their feelings for one another. It wasn't as if they wouldn't have been careful, she knew Gabriella too well as did she her own son…following this path of speculation she concluded that this was Troy and Gabriella's life. _Their_ choices. Lucy knew that it wouldn't have been long until they had sex, if not now it would have happened within a few weeks or months. I guess at first the news was a slight jolt to the system, a jolt which imprinted firmly that Troy was a grown adult now and was free to be his own person. Her seventeen year old son turned around to see Gabriella stood before him, she had an arm across her middle, her hand clutching onto the opposite arm. Gabriella gazed gently to Troy, he judged by the look in her eye that she'd been listening.

"Gabby I got this covered" Troy assured.

"Troy, we did this together" she said taking his hand "so I am going to stay with you no matter what you say" she explained, smiling into his eyes. Troy gave a small smile as Gabriella pecked him on the lips. Holding his hand tightly, the pair turned to their parents.

"I love him" she stated, seeing what only could be described as hatred burning from her father's eyes.

"And I love her" he continued. The parents remained silent.

"But you are only seventeen" Robert gritted.

"It doesn't matter about the age, all that matters is that we care for and trust each other and I know I would trust Troy with my life" Gabriella smiled.

"Gabriella how long has this been going on?" he said sternly.

"Since Thursday of last week" Troy answered "I had just told her"

"You lied to us?" Robert snapped. Maria, Lucy and Jack exchanged worried glances at one another. Troy caught the crumpled faces out of the corner of his eye and decided it best not to cause any more aggravation.

"We're sorry" he replied, nudging Gabriella.

"Yeah we wanted to tell you all but we weren't sure how you'd react" she continued, half lying to her father and half telling the truth.

"And this is a better way of letting us know?!" Robert laughed nastily.

"So, last night, you did…" Lucy interjected.

"We had sex. Yes." Gabriella finished. Troy looked to her dotingly, she gave a nod "And it was or first time, for both of us" he added "And before you ask we used protection"

Lucy looked to their hands which were locked together "Well then. I suppose there is nothing we can do to stop you if you feel so strongly" she said softly, her eyes darting between the pair. Troy gave his mother a smile as did his girlfriend. His brilliant blue eyes turned to his father who also gave a nod of approval "As long as you are happy…I am happy" Jack sounded.

"Same here Mija, Troy" Maria concurred. The expression on her daughter's face elated her, she knew this was the right thing for Gabriella.

"What, how can you sit there and simply take in your stride?" Robert scoffed.

"Robert" Maria intruded.

"Don't Robert me" he snapped, rising from the sofa. He began to walk toward the door but his daughter caught on too quickly for him to even make two steps.

"Daddy" she pleaded, clasping onto his jumper sleeve "Look at me!" she demanded, causing him to force his brown eyes upwards "you can't avoid me forever…I love Troy, he makes me happy. Can't you accept that?" she continued. Troy watched Robert struggling with the words Gabriella was coming out with, at one point he even felt bad for the guy but he reverted back to his senses after that split second of thought "Most other boys would have taken advantage of me but Troy…" Gabriella looked to Troy, he gave sympathetic smile.

"Troy, what?" her father questioned sarcastically, pulling his arm from her grasp. All the other parents watched intently, unsure what to say.

"When I refused him the other night he said that he didn't want me to feel pressurised into anything, especially by him. He said he'd wait until I was ready because he loved me and didn't want to lose me because of sex, or lack of" she elaborated. Robert couldn't comprehend the conversation he was having with his little girl and so opened his mouth in disgust "I apologise for my direct and blunt approach but some guys wouldn't even think to use protection let alone be willing to wait for me" Gabriella continued.

"Gabriella" he began softly, his eyes calming from their prior tempest.

"Like I said I am sorry I upset you. But I am not sorry about what I did, I refuse to apologise for something that I felt was right in my heart" she continued, taking Troy's hand in her own. Her voice was wavering slightly, being surprised at the power of her own voice.

"You are still my little girl" Robert mumbled.

"No Papi. I am seventeen. I am going to be eighteen soon I have just had…" she started. Her hazel eyes darted to her mother who shook her head a little "The way you were treating me, I would have still been a virgin in my forties and probably end up living in a convent!"

"Brie" Troy whispered, putting his hands on her upper arms, he could sense this argument was escalating beyond the fact of her and himself and now was heading for a 'domestic' between father and daughter. Gabriella turned to look at her boyfriend as he gave her a soft blue glance. She took in a short breath and relaxed her voice.

"No Troy. I have to say this" she explained, her voice shivering in determination. Troy removed his hands from her and gave a sigh.

"Okay" he replied calmly. Troy took to the seat Robert had left, letting Gabriella continue.

"I understood you were trying to protect me but if you shield me from both the good and the bad in the world then I'll end up blind, searching in the darkness for that sense of purpose, deaf from not hearing the sweetest words one person can say to another and dumb from not being able to reciprocate those words back. In a word, alone" Gabriella voiced. Her opinions were finally getting to her father and it felt as though the past three years of agitation and underlying resent were being lifted from her conscience. Troy was simply watching, fully understanding how much he meant to her.

"But you had your mother and me and" he argued, gesturing to his wife.

"I love you and mama very much but that love is different to this, this love I have for Troy. It is indescribable, he completes me. Why can't you understand that!" she concluded, a tear trickling down her cheek. Her lover rose at this, cradling her in a warm embrace.

"Hey, hey" he whispered calmly into her ear. Gabriella sobbed into Troy's shoulder, unable to control herself "Shh" he comforted looking to Robert, who was stood watching, frozen. "Come on Brie, deep breaths" he hushed, tightening his arms around her. Troy brushed a few locks out of Gabriella's face as she attempted to steady her breathing "That's it" Troy smiled. His girlfriend returned a weak smile.

"Robert can you understand now" Maria suggested, bringing his eyes focus from his distraught daughter "They have been best friends since they were little, you know Troy and you know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt or upset her…look at him Robbie, he's comforting her for god's sake while you stand there like a stubborn four year old holding onto this past life where Gabriella was in kindergarten…you have no excuse to reject Troy and Gabriella being together and you know it!"

"She does have a point" Jack commented to his wife quietly.

"Robert, what Maria is trying to say is that life changes…people change and you can't remain in the same frame of mind forever, can you?" Lucy continued calmly "Gabby is begging you to accept this as her life not yours"

Silence lulled in the apartment as Robert looked to the people around him. He understood and agreed with everything he said but what he couldn't reiterate was why he had been acting this way.

"I'm sorry" he admitted. Gabriella spun her gaze from Troy and to her father.

"You okay with 'us'?" she asked, her arm around Troy. Robert looked to the youth and they shared a moment of eye contact. It was as if Troy was waiting for validation and had never been more nervous than he felt in that instant, not for himself but for Gabriella's sake.

"Yes" he returned. A sigh of relief escaped Troy's mouth as Gabriella moved over to her father and hugged him tightly. As Robert embraced his big girl everybody broke out in smiles.

"I'm so sorry Princess" he mustered into her ear.

"Thanks Papi" she giggled with tears. As they broke apart Gabriella ran over to Troy and launched herself into a loving kiss. He caught her smiling and twirling her around. Robert coughed, causing the teens to break apart. Troy cleared his throat as a hand was offered to him. He took it happily, things seemed a whole lot better now the peace had been restored.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Troy and Gabriella left the apartment after a few more minutes of being talked to. The topic of course 'being safe' to their happiness – it was better than being told they couldn't see each other. So hand in hand, they departed, smirking as they did

"You okay now?" Troy grinned, closing the door.

"Yeah" she smiled, facing him. They both looked at each other for a moment.

"You know that shirt suits you" he commented, moving over to her.

"I know but I think it would look better off, what do you think?" she seductively grinned.

"You know…" he began, undoing the top button "what I" he continued, moving down the shirt "think" he concluded, his blue eyes sparkling up to her as he placed his hands on her waist, the shirt, sliding off her sender shoulders. Gabriella giggled as he began attacking her neck, in the same spot where he had left this mark last night whilst she ran her fingers through his hair. Without warning Troy scooped his girlfriend up into his arms and began carrying her into the bedroom. There was no protesting on her part.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Instantaneously...

"Right" Lucy said, tapping her hands on her knees as if about to suggest something but no words came out.

"Right" Maria echoed in the same fashion "Shall we go out today or…?" she continued, her voice tailing off.

"We could just stay here" Robert sighed.

"Who'd a thunk though, Troy and Gabby?" Jack laughed, obviously not paying that much attention.

"Speaking of them I'm not sure if we should let them share an apartment" Robert added, sitting down.

"Well they already…what more could they do?" Lucy returned, slightly embarrassed.

"Just for a night then, you know...see how they will react. A bit of space never hurt anybody and I don't particularly feel comfortable knowing that Gabriella and Troy could be…while I am in the next room along they are" he choked on his words a little, trying to eradicate the image. All the parents remained quiet for a few moments, suddenly realising the reality of the situation.

"Very well but you can tell Gabby Robert…I'm not going to make her resent me" Maria agreed, walking to the door. She left the apartment with a small wave to Lucy and Jack before making her way past Troy and Gabriella's accommodation. Hearing a few muffled giggles distinctly from her daughter, Maria rolled her eyes and continued into her own apartment.

"Troy!" Gabriella squealed. He now had her pinned against the wall and was tickling her softly, the pair down to their underwear.

"Come here you" he replied with a smile, picking her up and falling onto the bed with her in his arms. They kissed lustfully, rolling over in the sheets until they became wrapped up tightly clasped together "I love…you…so much…its unbelievable" Troy smirked, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest.

"Do ya want to make me a believer?" Gabriella returned with a cheeky grin.

"Not a trace of doubt in my mind" he laughed, rubbing their noses together.

"I'm in love" she smiled, smoothing his silky hair. He gave her a glistening glance as a white smile broke out across his handsome face.

"You want to make some music don't you?" he replied with a chuckle, knowingly being cheesy.

"_You_ are the music in me" Gabriella whispered. The words seemed familiar yet distant, as if they were meant to be said. Troy pressed his lips together with Gabriella's at this his hand pulling her petite frame even closer.


	13. He loves me…He loves me not

**Chapter 12 – He loves me…He loves me not **

Gabriella and Troy smirked to each other lustfully. Basking in the calm ambience and sensual afterglow that seemed to follow them making love.

"You know what?" Troy began. They were laying down on the bed, next to one another staring at the ceiling. The way their eyes where sparkling in awe, you'd have thought they were gazing to the stars. Which they were, all they saw was stars, stars twinkling in one another's eyes, stars surrounding them, embracing their innocence and love in a pure and far off place, out of this world and secluded from all else.

"What's that?" Gabriella giggled, running her hand down Troy's sculpted chest as she turned to face him.

"I think I love you even more" he concluded, wrapping her in his embrace and kissing Gabriella's neck tenderly. She sighed happily, feeling his body against hers "But then again, _that_ isn't possible" he mumbled, giving her a cheeky glance, flicking at one of the beads that hung from her necklace. The only things either were wearing at this point apart from wide smiles was their eternity necklaces. Gabriella took the pair bead from his in her thumb and forefinger but just as she went to open her mouth there was a knock at the door. Troy rolled his eyes and removed himself from that comfortable position around Gabriella and pulled on a pair of boxers and a hoodie. He left the room swiftly, winking to a disorientated and dazed girlfriend before heading out of sight.

"Hello Troy" Robert started.

"Hey uncle Rob" Tory replied, half enthusiastically, rubbing his neck.

"Troy, I was wondering if I could talk to Gabby for a moment?" he asked, looking around.

"Sure, hang on a sec…Brie?" Troy called.

"Yeah?" she giggled. He gave a smirk to himself, thinking about her current lack of clothing before continuing.

"You're dad wants to talk to you" he concluded, making his way back to Robert.

The two men stood uncomfortably for what seemed too long, coughing a little and avoiding eye contact suddenly Gabriella appeared wearing Troy's jersey. Just his jersey. The jersey which reached half way down her thighs "Heya papi" she giggled, wrapping her arms around Troy's middle. Robert took in the sight, trying to remain impassive but becoming nervous in his speech, despite his attempts "Hope you didn't mind me borrowing it" she smiled quietly, tugging at the cotton. Her boyfriend smirked at her shaking his head wisely.

"Gabby...Troy…we have all decided that it would be best for you two not to share an apartment for the remainder of the holiday" her father blurted out. The teens' heads shot up at this.

"What?" Troy near mouthed.

"What?!" Gabriella sounded simultaneously, giving her father a deathly stare.

"We feel that you could use a little space apart" he rationalised, determined to stand his ground.

"You can't do this!" Gabriella retorted. Troy remained silent and saw the look in Robert's eyes "You said you were okay with us being together" Her voice was angry and with every right. How could her father be so selfish? Just because he has a problem with her and Troy sleeping together doesn't mean that he can remove the 'problem'.

"I know but" he argued.

"But what?" she snapped, removing herself from embracing Troy.

"Well I don't feel comfortable with you and Troy" Robert stuttered, wringing his hands anxiously.

"What? Sleeping together" Gabriella pointed out bluntly, hitting the nail on the head with extreme force, as seen by the expression on her father's face.

"Brie" Troy mumbled.

"It's just" Robert attempted, trying to find another logical explanation.

"Just what dad?!" she asked, demanding a response from the man in the doorway.

"I can't be in the next room knowing you two are" he explained, his voice gathering strength.

"You are unbelievable" Gabriella muttered, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Brie, I think we should do what he says" Troy said. At this Gabriella shot a glare up to him, directly staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" the father and daughter returned in unison.

"He has a point" Troy continued, feeling under pressure from both 'sides'.

"Troy…but" Gabriella stuttered, not being able to receive or for that matter conceive that these words were coming from _his _mouth. It was as if somebody had muted the volume and played a voice over. This was her Troy, she loved him and he loved her…didn't he? They both wanted to be together or was Gabriella under some strange misconception.

"You know I love you Gabby, but I think it is unfair on our folks if" the traitor, in Gabriella's eyes continued.

"Unfair on them…what about us Troy?!" she returned, feeling lost and alone.

"See the boy has some sense in him, come on Gabby" Robert interjected, not believing Troy was agreeing with him. The teens looked to each other for a moment. Troy gazed into her eyes and saw betrayal and disappointment swirling in an intricate pattern, her thoughts and feelings about him clearly in a state of confusion. His feeling of guilt flooded into his ocean blue eyes as Gabriella's scrutinising glance pierced his subconscious. Suddenly she turned on her heel and opened the bedroom door with a slam. Her boyfriend jumped slightly, trying to remain calm as he could hearing Gabriella's mutterings as she unzipped a duffle bag and began ripping through the drawers.

"_How can he do this? Doesn't he love me?"_ she thought irritably, tearing his jersey from her body. Just wearing it made her feel uncomfortable. Gabriella let out a sardonic sigh sliding on a summer dress before grabbing her bag and dropping it on the crumpled mess of sheets. On opening a bedside drawer a little too hard _"I guess this is what you get if you only see stars…a false sense of security…"_ she grabbed a set of underwear and chucked them into her bag carelessly, coming across her diary _"How could I be so naïve…he just wanted me for sex. That was it…he's had his way with me and now he couldn't care less…if he did, he would be protesting against my father not siding with him!"_ At this she flung the bag over her shoulder and barged out the bedroom to see Troy glancing apologetically to her. He tried to say something but no words were coming out and so grabbed onto her arm.

"I have nothing to say to you" she said, coughing out an angry and tearless sigh. These words cut Troy, shown by the persistent glance he gave her. Gabriella stared up to him for a moment as his eyes narrowed on her, they were like tunnels, searching for the light "Get off me" she mustered, shrugging his clasp all too easily.

Robert watched carefully seeing the scorn in Troy's face. Somehow a feeling of triumph overcame him, it was as if he had won. That was until his daughter looked to him.

"And I never want to speak to you again, you petulant liar" she spat. Before leaving the apartment Gabriella turned back to Troy. He could have sworn he saw a tear escape from her hazel eyes but in her anger had stormed into her parent's apartment before he got the chance to be sure, or explain.

"You had better head off to your folks" Robert stated, eyeing the youth up and down, feeling enraged and embarrassed at the same time. The blue eyed boy met his eyes with an expressionless glance before swiftly swerving past and heading to his instructed destination…a silent and pure tear tumbling down his cheek.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why are you such an…an avaricious, insatiable…cold hearted..." Gabriella paused, sternly staring at her father "You know what there is no point. You were never going to accept me and Troy and clearly he doesn't want me anymore so are you satisfied?! You've got your daddy's little girl back but she is not the one who left…this one resents him and will not trust the selfish man again!" she yelled, running into the bedroom.

"You come back here young lady!" Robert argued, running after her.

"Robbie, No!" Maria interrupted holding him back. But it was too late for him to do anything. The door was locked, soon discovered by the tested father as he jangled the handle.

"Gabriella Anne Montez you will open this door _now_!" he demanded, knocking at the wood.

"No!" Gabriella shouted, now leaning against the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Leave her be Robert" Maria begged, holding onto his arm. Her husband flashed a look of angered silence before storming himself out of the apartment with a bang. She ignored this turning her sights to her daughter.

"Gabby, honey?" Maria asked softly, pressing her ear to the door.

"I am not coming out Mom!" she argued, holding her head in her hands.

"Come on baby girl, he's gone now...talk to mama, heh?" she attempted calmly.

"There is nothing to talk about. Robert hates Troy and frankly Troy doesn't care about me…he just let Papi take me away from him without even a fight…as if I was worthless to him" she sobbed, clasping tightly onto her necklace, images of him only ten minutes ago bursting through her mind.

"I find that hard to believe Mija…what did he say?" Maria replied tenderly, hearing her daughter crying.

"Nothing…That's just it…he said nothing Ma, he used me for his own selfish wants and then just left me" Gabriella wept. Her chest was heaving with tears and her bones were rattling inside her. She felt violated and alone, she felt as if she was an object, damaged goods that Troy would throw away without a second thought.

Meanwhile in the Bolton apartment…

"What happened Troy?" Lucy asked softly. She was sat on the sofa with Troy next to her. On the other side of her son sat his father. Both were alarmed at the tears that were trickling from Troy's eyes, never in his life had he cried like this. So freely and so flagrantly…something had clearly happened between him and Gabriella.

"Gabriella doesn't love me" he mumbled, trying to restrain his emotions.

"Come on Troy…of course she does honey" Lucy assured.

"I'm serious. Robert came in to the apartment and told us that _you_ all thought we shouldn't share an apartment" Troy explained, looking to his hands with a heavy heart. There was a hint of disdain in his voice but it hardly seemed to surface above his clear distress.

"And what did you say?" his mother asked.

"Well I didn't know what to say…I didn't want to argue, I wanted to make things easier for Gabby…" the seventeen year old rambled.

"Did you tell Gabriella that?" she interrupted. Troy fell silent.

"I-I tried to but the words they- jus- they lodged in my throat an-nd I" he began, stuttering and stumbling.

"Well then…" Lucy smiled, putting a comforting hand on his back.

Jack who had pensively been sitting and listening with thought watched his son carefully. He knew this was going to happen as soon as Robert suggested it and they agreed. _"Wait a minute...we never agreed and neither did Maria for that matter"_

"Wait, did you just say _we_ didn't want you to share an apartment?" Jack blurted out, reaching an epiphany.

"Yeah" Troy answered, as Lucy looked to her husband in thought.

"We _never_ agreed to it, we couldn't do that to ya" Jack smirked, seeing his son's eyes light up.

"Mom?" he asked, in hopefulness. Lucy gave a soft smile and shook her head "So you two don't mind that me and Gabby"

"Well, we know we couldn't stop you if that's what you mean" Jack chuckled, patting his boy on the back. Troy gave a small laugh wiping away a small tear.

"But that's not gonna happen again…she said she had 'nothing to say to me'" he repeated despondently "So what you are telling me…uncle Rob hates me and wanted to split us up?"

"No, nothing like that" Lucy remarked.

"He is just protective of Gabby, give him some time…it was a bit of a shock to the system…you gotta admit" Jack continued.

"Yeah…sorry about that" Troy said, dipping his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella walked out of the apartment's bedroom and onto the balcony. Her body felt shaken and weak from her tears as she stepped slowly and aimlessly onto the cool tiles. The hazel eyes that were always so wide and glowing with happiness were puffy and red…the signature of a broken heart.

A salty sea breeze blew past her sending a chill down her spine. Looking around her she spied a stairwell curling past the edge of the balcony and leading upward. She contemplated a thought for a moment before raising herself over the steel guard rail and onto the tanned stone steps, another cry escaping her lips. Within moments Gabriella found herself in a rooftop garden, secluded from all else as another evening wind embraced her, kissing her stained cheeks as she gripped onto the barrier, gritting her teeth before breaking down in tears.

Troy exited his parent's apartment, half heartedly and leant over the balcony, the air was warm and inviting. He knew he had to do something to make it up to Gabriella. He had been a fool, a fool who needed to explain his imbecilic ways. Gabriella meant the world to him and yet, Troy had let her slip effortlessly through his fingers. Suddenly he felt something wet land on one of the traitorous digits. His bright blue eyes shot up and saw a familiar ebony curled girl leaning against a cold metal barrier, her head resting on it in defeat.

"Now, I didn't think it was raining" he sighed, looking upwards. Gabriella, suddenly becoming aware of his presence shot him a teary glare, seeing a hurt pair of ocean eyes washing over her.

"I don't want to talk to you Troy" she snapped.

"Come on you gotta speak to me some time, we are in a relationship here…that's how it works we talk to one another" Troy attempted, searching for a way to reach her _"how the hell did she get up there?" _being one of the thoughts passing through his troubled mind.

"Hff. Realtionship? You don't even want to share an apartment with me, share the same bed…you got what you wanted and now you're done with me" Gabriella returned, turning away. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"Brie…" he began, in that instant he spotted the staircase two apartments along. Pursing his lips, Troy climbed craftily over the barriers, soon reaching his destination "you think all that huh?" he continued, throwing his voice so that she was oblivious to the movement.

"Yeah" Gabriella mocked. As soon as the word left her lips, she regretted saying it. Knowing that she was taking things rather drastically…but that was beside the point, right? The hazel eyed girl pivoted on the spot to see Troy ascending from the lower level and caught his soft glance immediately "No" she admitted quietly, shrugging her shoulders.

"See" Troy smiled, as she moved over to a potted plant, tugging half heartedly at the petals. _"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not"_ her mind chanted a not too distant memory flickering through her mind.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One year previous, Gabriella's bedroom…

"_He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not" _she thought, tugging at the thirteenth red rose she had picked from her garden. She dropped the petals onto the mounting pile next to her before throwing the stalk disappointedly to the ground, joining the collection of green counterparts.

Today was Valentines day, yes the day where everybody was loved up and happy. That is everybody unless your name is Gabriella Anne Montez…or so it seemed to a sixteen year old Gabriella.

"One more" she suggested, looking to a lonely and fully intact rose that lay restfully on her white bed sheet

"He loves me?" Gabriella concluded with a soft smile "Oh who am I kidding" she muttered, dropping the bare stalk on her bedroom floor "If he loved me, he would have said it already and…" her thought process was interrupted "Oh joy, he's here with the rest of the gang. Tonight isn't going to be painful at all" she sounded, sarcasm cutting her words a little harshly. However in comparison to her next words they were daggers.

"Hi Troy" she smiled as if there were no feelings at all for her best friend. No feelings that shouldn't be there, no feelings that should exist. Ever.

"Hi Gabby" the blue eyed boy smiled, embracing her. She melted slightly as his arms wrapped softly around her, of course he didn't know but that was the place she wanted to remain all night. And she in turn didn't know that was what he was thinking. This golden moment was soon broken by a cough from Chad, holding a box of booze.

"Jeez, you two should be a couple" he commented, to be hit by Taylor. The glass gave a jingle as he held the box protectively.

"We're just friends" the pair started defensively, both secretly blushing with embarrassment.

"Whatever" Sharpay smirked, barging past the lot. Whilst doing so, she sent a knowing wink to Gabriella mouthing _"Tell him!"_ Her response was a 'push in the right direction' so to speak, and by 'push' Gabriella literally meant push and by 'in the right direction' she meant incoherently away from Troy, as if that would make a difference. As the gang flooded into Gabriella's living room with an array of sleeping bags and snacks, she couldn't help but notice Troy stealing a long glance at her.

"What's the matter Wildcat?" she smiled, giving him a cynical and joking wave.

"_I love you and I don't know how to tell you" _which translated into an "Oh nothing" escaping his lips. Troy smiled, kicking himself on the inside, before joining the rest of the guys on the floor and so meriting a drink. Gabriella gave a sigh before heading into the kitchen and putting in a few pizzas. She lined up the rest of the potato wedges and other 'to be oven-cooked' delights, so that she could keep the supply of food going.

After a few minutes spent chatting and organising their sleepover gear, the gang had soon merged into their couples…Sharpay and Zeke, Taylor and Chad, Martha and Ryan, Kelsi and Jason…Troy and Gabriella. The only problem was Troy and Gabriella weren't a couple, making the situation even more awkward and 'pressurised'. Troy kept watching Gabriella as she spoke, mesmerised by her slender lips. He couldn't help it, he didn't want to not help it. He wanted to hold her, kiss her even…who was he kidding though? Gabriella saw him as a friend. Just a friend. And friend's don't proclaim their love for one another…they just don't.

On the conclusion of what to do being a film, the teens soon found themselves an hour and a half into 'Titanic' – ladies choice of course. The couples were now cosied up. Troy and Gabriella were cosied up but in a friendly way…just a friendly way to their regret.

"_Hello Jack, I changed my mind"_

Gabriella stared at the screen softly, she watched as Jack smiled to Rose. It was a familiar smile, one she'd seen many a time on Troy's face…but she knew it didn't mean the same thing. Unknown to her, Troy had his eyes resting on her and was thinking something along the same lines, except it was her smile that had a different meaning…without warning he found his arm around her shoulder. Only upon feeling her breathing did Troy realise what he had done and so bit his lip, now apprehensive as the couple on screen kissed Troy went to move his arm away but felt Gabriella's hand pull onto his. 'Surprisingly', Troy didn't move as a smile broke out across his face…she was too enthralled in the fantasy that Troy was kissing her to take notice of his arm, her hand or the position of either.

The rest of the film was watched in the same position, all of the gang taking silent interest as to how Gabriella and Troy were sitting. Some moments were extremely awkward, especially one involving a particularly steamy car window in which the teens tensed, not breathing properly as they tried to remain inconspicuous and unaffected. In what seemed ten minutes the film finished to be greeted by some teary faces.

"You okay Brie?" Troy asked, putting his bottle down as she looked up to him with a smile.

"Yeah, I always get a bit carried away" Gabriella giggled, as he wiped away a tear. Their eyes connected for a second as his finger traced over her soft apple cheek. _"Is he going to?"_ she thought tenderly, becoming increasingly lost in her best friend's eyes.

"_Am I going to?"_ he thought, delving into the enveloping hazel. He cleared his throat, looking to her. Suddenly the lights flickered on and the moment was lost, both moving apart in embarrassment.

"How about we do something to get happy?" Chad suggested, taking a gulp from his beer bottle with a near weeping Taylor hanging on his arm.

"Yeah" Jason agreed, placing his on the coffee table and handing another tissue to a red eyed Kelsi.

"The music was so beautiful" she mumbled "Thank you" she continued, dabbing at her eyes.

"The music…please…Leonardo Di Caprio is beautiful" Sharpay commented, reaching for the case.

"Hey?!" Zeke began, taking the case and replacing a plate of his cookies in his girlfriend's grasp. Sharpay's look of disapproval turned to one of joy as she took a cookie to her lips.

"But not as beautiful as your baking sweetie" Sharpay smirked.

"Damn straight sugar plum" Zeke returned, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Oh pleeaasse" Martha sounded, taking the cookies away and so distracting the couples eye focus.

"Yeah, get a room…saving your brother from spewing would be nice?" Ryan concurred, taking a chocolate chip and mouth watering biscuit and eating it. Sharpay threw a few daggers to Ryan, causing him to speedily take the cookie only centimetres from Martha's mouth, replace it to the plate and in turn return the plate to his sister. Gabriella and Troy watched quietly, smiling at the fact that they didn't even need a television for entertainment…just invite the other wildcats around and give them some form of food then wait for the comedy show to begin.

"Okay" Sharpay giggled, rummaging through her pink bag "What?" she sounded, jingling through the rhinestone encrusted sparkling item with an SE sewn into it.

"Nothing" the gang replied, refraining themselves from giggling. At this Sharpay brought out her secret weapon that would most certainly bring Troy and Gabriella together on a level which she, and the rest of the gang, knew they wanted to be.

"Right these are _the _dice" the blonde announced, holding out a pair of two black…and in Gabriella 's eyes ominous, dice.The group fell silent as Sharpay smirked at the words sewn in bright pink to each side.

"Actions on one, body parts on the other…who's going first?" she smiled. Everybody remained quiet, fidgeting.

"One for you Montez and…Bolton" she announced throwing the fateful soft cubes. The pair caught them gingerly, giving sympathetic smiles to one another "Two minutes" Sharpay continued, taking a timer from her bag and placing it on the floor before them, of course pink to match.

"What else do you have in there?" Kelsi inquired, mirroring Taylor and Martha's expressions of complete confusion.

"Wouldn't you like to know" the blonde returned. As she said this, Troy edged a little closer to Gabriella, whispering into her ear.

"Whatever it is, we are friends so it isn't that bad…right?" Troy assured, in an attempt to calm his nerves. His immediate after thought was something along the lines of _"Why did I say that?"_ Gabriella gave a little smile, a saddened one but a smile nevertheless.

They threw the dice…

Tickle toes

This was met with a sigh of relief and disappointment as Troy and Gabriella looked on. He gave a wide smile and attacked her feet, causing her to double up in giggles "Tr-oo-oy!" she mustered, his hands moving up her body.

"No cheating Bolton!" Chad grinned, knowing that Troy was most certainly not listening.

"My turn" Gabriella smirked as Troy's attention was momentarily distracted.

"No Brie!" he chuckled, as she brought her fingers to his feet. Tears of joy prickling both their eyes the buzzer went off, Gabriella had now collapsed on her best friend.

"Times up" Taylor stated, raising her eyebrows in approval to Sharpay.

"Troy!" Gabriella protested as he snuck in another rib squeeze. He gave her a smile as she prised herself from him, somewhat flustered and out of breath…but certainly not from giggling as she felt the warmth of his body fade from her.

The game continued to unravel with some squeamish lips pursing and flirtatious smiles. Within half an hour the dice had found themselves back to a chuckling Gabriella and Troy. Now enjoying this past time, having seen their friends being put through it, they carelessly chucked the dice, still in fits of laughter from seeing Chad unfortunately having his ear licked by a reluctant Jason. The gang had now decided no same sex dice pairings as it was way to disgusting to partake in, ruining the fun of the game as a result.

The dice rolled to a halt. The giggles dies down. Everybody turned their gaze to Troy and Gabriella who were both staring at the dice, not believing what had just happened.

Kiss lips

The blue eyed boy met Gabriella's hazel eyes. Both were in utter shock as the best friends looked to one another, oblivious to Taylor and Sharpay sharing a hidden high five.

"Quit your mooching and start smooching" Jason chuckled, seeing the panic in their eyes. Troy softened his face immediately and smiled gently to Gabriella. She felt her eyes wander to his lips bashfully as he cleared his throat. This was it, it was finally going to happen…Troy was going to kiss her and Gabriella was going to kiss Troy, at long last…

The oven alarm beeped causing the pair to jump. Gabriella felt butterflies encroach her stomach, suddenly nervous as Troy gave her a somewhat lost look she stood up, mentioning something about a pizza and then disappearing into the kitchen. Troy watched her softly, as did the rest of the gang.

"Maybe next time mate" Chad assured, seeing the hurt in Troy's face.

"Yeah…erm…we are just friends. Tha-ats what we are meant to be…nothing more than that" he struggled, feeling his cheeks turn a soft pink "I need some air" he continued, rising and heading to the kitchen, not realising Gabriella was in there until he had stepped through the door.

Two minutes previous…

"Oh, the pizza" she mumbled, making her way passed Troy, her stomach fast forming a pit as she headed through the kitchen door. As soon as it closed behind her she continued to the oven, taking out the pizza and placing it on the counter. The warm base hit the cool surface quickly, almost as quickly as tears started to tumble down Gabriella's face.

"Why am I such an idiot. I had the chance to kiss him and I…buggered it up!" she yelled in a whisper. Crouching down and flinging open a cupboard door. Like an echo she heard the sound of wood hitting the wall, she bolted up…seeing Troy.

"Hey" was all she managed, hastily rubbing her face.

"Oh…hi…I forgot you were in here" Troy returned hesitantly. He saw Gabriella trembling a little "Do you want a hand with the pizza or something" he continued changing the subject.

"Yeah" she mustered, delving into a drawer in search of a cutter.

"_Come on here's your chance…tell her how you feel, how you've always felt"_ Troy thought as he moved over to her.

"Sorry about earlier" Gabriella blurted out, cutting his thoughts to ribbons.

"What for?" he replied.

"Sorta left the game there" she elaborated.

"Was getting a bit _too_ much" Troy commented, taking the cutter from her hand and beginning to slice the piping hot pizza.

"Hm" was all that escaped Gabriella's lips studying Troy's sculpted face.

"I mean, it is okay for the other guys they are couples…we are friends" Troy continued, rambling.

"Yeah it would have been no trouble if we were…going out" Gabriella added _"He loves me?" _was what she was thinking at the time. He spotted her nervousness but, regrettably read it in the wrong manner.

"We are best friends though right, no worry of that Gabby" he smiled, despising the words that were spewing from his mouth, he didn't want to patronise Gabriella.

"Best friends" Gabriella repeated, a small smirk forming as a tear fell inwardly _"He loves me not"_ her mind concluded, staring into his brilliant blue eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Why did you agree with _him_ then?" Gabriella asked tearfully, trying to conceal her pain yet placing hatred on the word referring to her father. She dropped a petal, letting it float over to Troy's feet. He watched her gently, thinking through his response.

"Do you think it would have made our life together any easier if I defied your father over two nights with you? When I know full well that we are gonna stay together forever" he said, moving closer.

"I suppose not, when you put it like that" Gabriella admitted, turning to face him. A moment of silence passed as Troy gave her a warm and pleading look whilst she tugged at a rosebud in her hand.

"Troy, I'd better go…" Gabriella stumbled, suddenly becoming aware of how long she had been up on the rooftop "My dad…"

"Look I don't frankly give a …Gabriella, he could beat me black and blue for all I care but nothing would stop me loving you" Troy argued, taking her hands in his, causing the rosebud to drop to the tiled ground.

"I" she stuttered, unsure of what to do.

"Seriously Brie, remember…no matter what" he breathed, rubbing his nose against her forehead. Gabriella's eyes fluttered closed at this, she was melting at the reassurance he gave her.

"I know" she replied, looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"And if they think separate apartments will keep us away from one another, they got another thing coming" he grinned, seeing that his girl had forgiven him.

"I'm sorry Troy" she said, bringing a hand gently against Troy's tender cheek – his smile widened.

"Don't be" he returned, touching the beads on her necklace, thoughtfully. Gabriella caught Troy's gaze once more as they stood, he wrapped his loving arms around her waist and placed his slender lips against hers, kissing the person he loved most dearly. A small flurry of the wind swept passed causing the final petal to detach from its lonely position and drift into the evening air. In that kiss it was confirmed to Gabriella that 'he loves me'.


	14. Easier or more difficult, I don’t care

Chapter 13 – Easier or more difficult, I don't care

**Chapter 13 – Easier or more difficult, I don't care**

Gabriella tossed and turned on the sofa. She had fallen asleep only an hour ago and was now wide awake. Despite being covered in a warm layer of sheets, she felt cold and empty as if a part of her was missing…the other half she sorely wanted to kiss and hold closely.

Troy looked to his watch 1 am. He let out an agitated sigh, thinking about his girl and how much he wanted to hold her, smooth a hand through her ebony curls, touch her smouldering lips. Troy found his eyes darting back to the watch after what seemed an eternity. 1:01.With a disgruntled pout he tugged at his blanket, in an attempt to drift into unconsciousness.

The night passed with growing difficulty, who'd have thought that after sharing a bed for only five nights that being without the other person would become an insomniac. This being shown by the continual tossing and turning of the teens and their continual trips onto the balcony…just for something to do and something to clear their minds.

"This is the fifth time" Troy muttered sleepily, rubbing his face dozily, nearly pulling it off. After adjusting his boxers and rubbing his eyes once more, Troy walked silently across the cool tiles, the early morning air was crisp. The sound of the nearby shore swashed lazily as the latest stars began to return to their slumber. Troy's bright blue eyes stared upwards, seeing an image of his Gabriella strewn before him, he gave a small chuckle whilst scratching his chin pensively. Suddenly he heard the shattering of pottery on the tiles. This wouldn't have normally phased Troy but he was so on edge and focused that it was as if a gunshot had been fired. "Oh jeez" he gasped, nearly falling to the ground.

"Eeep" was all he heard in response, his face contorted "Gabby?" he whispered, trying to make out the owner of that familiar voice.

"Troy?" she sounded, removing her hand from her mouth. Gabriella looked across the empty balcony that separated her from her lover, he gave a smile with his eyes, they glowed in the pastel morning light.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked gently, just making out her form, she was smiling.

"Na, you?" Gabriella returned, leaning over the barrier. She felt as if a thousand butterflies flurried inside her stomach, she always felt like this when talking to Troy. It was a comfortable sensation and made her feel as though their love was even more precious than it already was.

"You won't believe how hard it is to sleep without you in my arms" her boyfriend grinned, jumping over the barrier and onto what was once 'their' apartment's balcony. Gabriella saw him move and mimicked his actions, the cold metal freezing her skin as she made her escape into his heated embrace.

"Hey you don't have a shirt on, you'll catch a cold" Gabriella mumbled into Troy's bare chest. She felt it rise with silent laughter.

"What about you, no underwear on madame?" Troy joked, his hand now smoothing over the edge of Gabriella's silk nightie. She giggled, pressing herself further into his warm and muscular arms.

"When is this gonna stop Troy?" Gabriella asked, kissing his skin.

"I hope you don't mean us?" he retorted, pecking her forehead.

"I mean my dad" she returned in a depressed tone. Troy could see her hazel eyes welling up in the dusty darkness and he knew she was upset.

"Tomorrow" Troy explained, smoothing a hand over her cheek.

"But how Troy…we need to do something?" Gabriella stuttered.

"We are making a stand…we have what two more days here and then we are home, right?" he answered confidently.

"Right" Gabriella said, weariness weakening her voice "What are we gonna do then?"

"You leave that to me" Troy chuckled, seeing her dependence on him. The feeling of Gabriella's body clasping tighter against his gave him a sense she felt safer and even more so that this disruption from her father would not stand in the way of their relationship "You know I thought you were uncle Rob" Troy added into the silence.

"Would he do this?" she teased, kissing Troy with such force that the pair fell against the wall.

"I should hope not" he laughed between Gabriella's lips. She threw her head back with a grin and continued to attack his lips. Troy mumbled something into his girlfriends ear as he turned, causing her to become wedged between himself and the wall. They looked into one another's eyes for a moment before rejoining their lips in an earth shattering kiss, the space between them merging into a heated nothingness, their tongues fighting for dominance. Gabriella now had her left leg wound around her boyfriend's as Troy smoothed through her soft locks lovingly.

"I love you Gabriella" Troy smiled, planting a row of elusive kisses down her slender neck.

"I love you too" she breathed, her hands against his back, holding him close.

Suddenly a light flickered on the Bolton balcony as did one inside the Montez apartment.

"See you in a few hours" Troy whispered as they broke apart. Gabriella gave him a smile, as he began to climb, a hand clasped onto his arm pulling him around. Within seconds they were clasped as they were only moments ago, Gabriella kissed him with a burning fire causing Troy to touch his lips when they parted from hers. She winked, eying him up and down before heading over into her balcony and out of sight.

"God I love that girl" Troy smirked to himself, jumping over into his parents' balcony.

As soon as Gabriella's bare feet touched the tiles, Robert entered the balcony.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, showing a growing concern, having not spoken to Gabriella since their argument.

"Nothing, what's it to you?" she snapped, barging past. The scorn father stood against the door frame, watching his daughter take her place on the couch, not saying another word. He walked past, a small tear prickling in his eye in the midst of his rage as he returned to the bedroom.

Troy landed with precision and accuracy onto his parents' balcony. He himself was surprised at the elegance and grace with which he met the ground. He tilted his head to the side, still crouched with the thought that he could have a successful career as a stunt double.

"Ahem?" Jack coughed, crossed arms and watching his son with a laughing look of sincerity.

"I er" Troy began.

"Where have you been…" Jack said, looking to Troy confusedly "In your boxers?" he continued.

"No...where?" Troy attempted, rising yet almost retreating with his voice.

"Come on, I was expecting a bit more than that…then again just as much…how many times you been out here tonight, five or is it six times now?" Jack asked, sizing his son up as he stood.

"Five" Troy answered immediately, cursing himself with a _"Shit" _at his artlessness.

"And how many times has _Gabriella _been out here?" his father proceeded, seeing his son's 'excitement'. He chuckled.

"Who?" Troy winced, before noting his father's laughter and then covering the offending area with his hands.

"Just saying son it's your head not mine" Jack explained, rolling his amused eyes and heading back into the apartment. The blue-eyed teen gulped, cursing under his breath, this time for his 'eagerness' for Gabriella as he followed his father into the apartment, a red tint that matched the rising sun's in his cheeks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hmm, Gabby" Troy mumbled, clutching onto his pillow.

"Troy, time to get up honey" Lucy smirked, having been listening to her son for half an hour now, inaudible mutterings escaping his lips every minute or so.

"No, good…dream" the seventeen year old protested, rolling over so he became entangled in his blanket.

"I have choc-chip pancakes" she continued, her voice rising to tempt Troy.

"Food?" Troy murmured, suddenly interested in the prospect of waking up. His mother gave a giggle as Troy sprung up, his brown hair sticking up in all directions and weaning his bright blue eyes open with a yawn. He gave a stretch whilst doing this and then got up, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Mom" he smiled, taking a deep and chocolate drenched breath in.

"Morning Troy" Jack grinned, entering the apartment with a newspaper. Troy gave his father a nod before setting his sights back on his breakfast, ruffling his dirty blonde hair as he did so.

"Sleep well?" she replied, trying not to giggle once more. Lucy flipped over a pancake and slid it onto a plate with at least three already on it.

"Hm" was all he returned, taking the plate and a knife and fork to the table with him. Jack, who had now taken a seat at the table, opened his paper up and gave a small smile, almost a 'go ahead' to Lucy.

"Your father told me about your…midnight hurdles" she continued in a casual tone. Troy raised his gaze from the succulent sight of hot pancakes to his father who he knew was chuckling jokingly and then to his mother's glowing face. Her blue eyes were lit up in happiness. As Troy's eyebrow cocked itself with a momentary look of unimpressed thoughts and discontent.

"Oh you heard about that, huh" he said, his face flushing a floral pink. Lucy nodded with a wide grin, as she took the mixing bowl and began stirring. Her son took this as the queue to start eating and avoid an embarrassing silence.

"Troy" Gabriella giggled in her sleep, stretching a leg out so that three toes peeked out from under the cream sheets.

"Baby girl?" Maria smiled, sitting on the coffee table. She smoothed a loving hand over Gabriella's cheek, resulting in her seventeen year old daughter's hazel eyes to flutter open.

"Hey Mama" she murmured, rising from the sheets, scrunching at her curls doing so.

"How you doing?" her mother inquired, moving her hand under Gabriella's chin.

"Fine, considering Papi" she returned, lowering her voice on the mention of her father.

"You know he just worries about you Mija" Maria reasoned.

"I suppose" Gabriella admitted, her eyes adjusting to the morning light "But he lied to me"

"I know…and he wants to apologise" her mother smiled "Robbie?" she called. With that Robert entered from the bedroom, his head hung lower than usual and if he had a tail it would most certainly be between his legs.

"Morning Gabby" he croaked, advancing toward her, obviously just surviving a shouting at from his wife.

"Morning" Gabriella returned calmly.

"Gabriella, I just wanted to look out for you…this is your first boyfriend and it has just" he paused as Maria looked to him hopefully "taken me a little more time to adjust, so I'm sorry princess…I was wrong to lie to you like I did" he concluded, sitting on the end of the sofa. Gabriella flickered her gaze to her mother before moving over to her father and embracing him. It felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from the pair and now they could both breathe easy.

"Phew, now that it is safe to talk, who wants breakfast?" Maria interrupted, causing smiles to burst on across all of the Montez's faces.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"That was awesome" Troy grinned, taking the final piece of pancake to his mouth.

"So glad you think so" Lucy smirked, now cleaning a dish. Suddenly the front door opened and a familiar girl walked in.

"Gabby!" Troy smiled, dropping his knife and fork before scooping her into his embrace. She giggled at his reaction, hanging her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his middle as he began twirling her around. Their lips joined in joy, Gabriella's hand running through Troy's hair as they did so.

"Morning" was all she could muster as Troy removed his lips from hers.

"Morning" he returned, delving into her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Still no shirt I see" Gabriella whispered, returning her feet to the ground. Troy, now blushing, smirked, eying her up and down "Hiya" she smiled to Troy's parents. The pair waved, rolling their eyes in reminiscence as Troy wound his arms around her middle.

"Missed you" Troy commented, twirling on of his girlfriend's raven curls.

"Not as much as I missed you" Gabriella smiled, smoothing over his cheek. As they looked to one another longingly Robert and Maria entered the apartment smiling. The teens retired to the sofa as the parents began talking, Troy sliding his wildcat jersey on.

"Heya Rob" Jack smirked with sudden enthusiasm, he grasped onto the paper and ran over to him "You won't believe what's happened" he continued.

"No?!" Robert sighed, his eyes widening in exasperation.

"Yes" Jack returned in agitation, almost pulling the newspaper apart as he opened it "The Lakers lost 2-"

"Jack Steven Bolton you had better not be talking about Basketball so help me I'll" Lucy announced, removing herself from conversation with Maria. The two wives crossed their arms knowingly, giving glares to their husbands.

"Nope" Jack replied nervously, holding the paper and then chucking it on the table. Robert put shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled, not looking in any particular direction.

Meanwhile…

"So" Troy began, intertwining his fingers with Gabriella's.

"So" she echoed, giving a soft smile.

"You sorted things out with your dad then?" her boyfriend asked, deducting from the smiling faces that the torrent of anger between family members had whittled down into a lazy stream of acceptance.

"I think so, he hasn't said what's happening with us tonight but it shouldn't be a problem" Gabriella replied, they looked to each other for a moment before a thought emerged in Gabriella's mind "What were you going to do?" she began.

"Well, you needn't know that" Troy assured, adding a wink for reassurance that she had nothing to worry about. Now confirmed to Gabriella there was no plan lurking behind those gorgeous periwinkle blue eyes she giggled, running a finger down his chest seductively. Her fingers drifting between the red and white material, tracing a curled pattern. Troy raised a brazen eyebrow, smirking boyishly "You know if we were alone I'd be all over you by now" he whispered huskily.

"Sure do" Gabriella returned teasingly, tugging at the elastic of his boxers discretely. The lustfilled gaze that the two young lovers shared was broken by Lucy, much to their disappointment.

"Right, it's a gorgeous day, and our last so…how about we head down to the pool?" she suggested. Troy's eyes washed over Gabriella for a moment before looking to his mother.

"Yeah, sure" he replied a little frustration lingering in the back of his mind. To be perfectly frank, Troy wanted to be with Gabriella today, just Gabriella. He wanted to hold her all day and not have to let her go, kiss her perfect lips and hear that infectious giggle that always caused a grin to pucker the corners of his mouth. He wanted to get lost in Gabriella's eyes for hours and not be interrupted from the entrancing brown pools.

"Sounds great" Gabriella smiled in agreement, knowing exactly what Troy was thinking as she pondered the same thought. She wanted to rest in his sheltering embrace where time seemed to halt and all that mattered was him and her. She wanted to submerge herself in total and complete love losing all sense of any other feeling except the one Troy stirred within her soul. All Troy had to do was look in her direction and Gabriella would melt instantly, chocolate pools of her eyes swirling with lust and utter love.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

And so within twenty minutes the families were at the poolside, lolling in the Spanish sun enjoying the reputation that the Costa Del Sol had impressed upon the world. Both fathers were sat at the bar, discussing the latest basketball results in a hushed excitement, a bottle of San Miguel clasped in a hand as they expressed their disappointment in the Lakers give away game. Maria and Lucy however were reading a tattered copy of an acclaimed novel they had been meaning to read. Maria had _Gone With the Wind_ held in her lantino grasp whilst Lucy had a copy of _It had to be you _resting on her upper thighs as she stretched for her drink.

Meanwhile Troy and Gabriella had sauntered off hand in hand, her soft curls pressed against Troy's masculine upper arm, smiling as she felt a hand slip from hers and rest around her waist. After a minute of comfortable silence they disappeared from their parents' sight to find themselves in a secluded sitting area, vibrant wildflowers were climbing up the walls as they looked out to the blue sea swashing on the nearby shore. Troy craned his neck to see if anybody was around before readjusting his arm around Gabriella.

"You know there isn't anywhere else in the world I'd like to be right now" she whispered, catching his dazzling gaze.

"Sure do" he replied, lifting her chin with his finger. They stared longingly into one another's eyes as their lips drew closer.

"Well…there is one place" she added, feeling Troy's mouth only a breath away. His face contorted a little as she merited his confused face.

"And where is that?" he asked, sensing an innuendo lurking behind her innocent words. She giggled with a wide smile.

"Do you think about anything else?" his girlfriend managed, her hand running down his strong neck.

"Yes" he returned pretending to be hurt "Just can't help it, you being so irresistible". Troy raised his bright blue eyes to meet Gabriella's, a cheeky glint was sparkling within them as a smile turned in the corner of his mouth.

"You little flirt" she commented, now twirling a lock of his hair and biting down on her plump bottom lip.

"You know you like it though" Troy grinned, eying her up and down "Where were you thinking about then?"

"The pool" Gabriella answered directly.

"The pool?" Troy questioned, cocking an eyebrow. For a split second they looked at one another, both gazes glittering. Suddenly Gabriella bolted of, back up the path to the pool. Troy, delayed for a moment followed, seeing her petite form disappear from view.

"Gonna catch me Bolton?" she laughed, seeing the waters' edge in sight.

"You bet I am Montez" Troy replied, catching up.

Gabriella thought and thought fast, she stopped running and saw Troy gaining up on her, she giggled girlishly as he approached and then instantly dipped out of the way causing her boyfriend to tumble straight into the pool.

With a splash of water he fell in, causing Maria and Lucy to jump whilst Robert and Jack laughed. However nobody was smirking more than Gabriella herself as Troy emerged from the water. He shook his head, dirty blonde locks all over the place and his crystal aquamarine eyes more illuminated than she had ever seen before in her life. Now crouching, Gabriella continued to watch, white smile plastered across her face.

"Thought that was funny, eh?" Troy asked, nearing the edge of the pool where Gabriella was precariously hovering.

"Mhmm" she nodded, ebony curls glossy in the sunlight.

"Well let's see how funny it is" he began, without warning scooping her into his arms in a bridal fashion "When its you" he concluded with a boyish grin. Troy's arms were wet and smooth from the water as he held Gabriella only millimetres from the surface.

"You wouldn't" Gabriella gasped, looking into his eyes.

"Wouldn't I now?" Troy questioned, pondering at what point would he drop his girl into the slightly cold water.

"No, because then somebody wouldn't get a kiss" Gabriella casually said, seeing the light bulb flash above Troy's head.

"Oh really?" he added coolly, throwing Gabriella up a little so that she screamed playfully before catching her once more. Troy smirked knowingly as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Really" she teased, resting her forehead against his that glistened with water.

"Hmmmm" Troy pondered. Then after a second's deliberation he threw Gabriella up into the air and moving back a little so she dropped in. He chuckled, seeing her swim underneath the surface toward him.

"Hey!" she said scornfully.

"What can I say? You just slipped out of my hands" Troy smiled, playing dumb. As he said this, he couldn't but notice she looked stunning with water glistening that olive skin, especially the way that her curls were water logged and clinging to it. Troy didn't lose himself though as he looked to her wide eyes. Gabriella gave him a grin before launching herself onto him. He caught her, of course, bringing her under the water's surface as their lips crashed together. With a dire need for oxygen the pair remerged but as they did Troy brought Gabriella out of sight from parents and other tourists alike, concealed by the island in the middle of the azure pool. She giggled softly, as their fingers intertwined.

"Could it be possible that your lips taste even better underwater?" Troy asked, studying Gabriella's glimmering skin.

"Could it be possible that your eyes are even more irresistibly blue right now?" she returned, resting her arms over his muscled shoulders.

The day seemed to be perfect. It seemed to flow without a hitch. Everybody was getting along, smiling, laughing, enjoying one another's company, enjoying the last full day in the Spanish sun…that was until the matter of sleeping arrangements had sniped at the back of Robert's mind for so long that he had to try once more for Troy and Gabriella to separate, one more night he promised himself. The last night of the holiday before returning home and home meant he could keep an eye on Gabriella, and most certainly on Troy.

Robert rested his hands on the table of the apartment, staring into the mirror that hung on the wall opposite.

"How about you try one night?" he suggested.

Troy had by this point returned to 'his' apartment, that being his and Gabriella's. His parents seemed cool about the whole situation, they seemed to be fine with him and Gabriella. But he knew at the back of his mind that Robert was not content in the slightest. Nevertheless, Troy was in 'his' apartment in the hope that Gabriella would join him, despite saying that he didn't want to defy her father. He sighed a little, leaning on the table, hands shoulder distance apart as he stared into the silver framed mirror on the wall. He didn't want to admit it, knowing full well that it would make him depressed, but he needed Gabriella. He needed her presence to sleep easily. God knows how he was going to cope when they returned back to America.

"Okay. We have done one night, it's been one night…if you'll excuse me I'm going back to _my_ apartment with _my_ boyfriend" Gabriella protested, gathering her things.

"Robert" Maria attempted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Gabriella" Robert continued, not moving from his position.

"No dad. I'm going that's final" the teenager persisted, hitching her bag onto her shoulder.

"Gabriella Anne Montez. You will remain in this apartment until I tell you otherwise" her father matched, a sense of anger and authority ridiculing his voice.

"Look I don't care. I love Troy and you are just going to have to learn to live with it" she snapped, taking her father by surprise. His eyes softened for a moment as he watched her walked out of the apartment.

"I" he began only to be silenced by a furious door slam.

The door clicked open, Troy averted his gaze from the mirror, face lighting up as he saw his girlfriend grinning at him.

"Brie?"

Gabriella ran over to Troy with a wide smile, dropping her bag to the ground. He caught her in his embrace and kissed her passionately, spinning around on the tiled floor.

"I don't care about making things easier or more difficult. I want to be with you and that's it" she giggled, breaking from his lips.

"But" he started but didn't finish, staring into those hazel eyes.

"Troy, I don't care what my dad thinks, whether he approves or disapproves…I love you and nothing is gonna change that" Gabriella smiled, tapping him on the tip of the nose. Her face was glowing with happiness.

"That is good to know" Troy nodded, wrapping his arms more securely around her, lifting his brilliant blue gaze to meet her eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gabriella woke to find herself in Troy's arms. She smiled, realising where she was and that her clothes were on the floor, as were his. In the bright sunshine Troy's features seemed to glow as he slept soundly. Scrunching up his nose, nuzzling into the pillow. Gabriella gave a quiet giggle and moved further into his embrace smoothing a hand over his cheek.

"Hm?" he mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Hey" she smiled, kissing Troy tenderly on the lips. He smirked, kissing back, his hands holding her close.

"Hey" Troy replied, ruffling his hair "Now I can't remember, did we have sex or was that a very wonderful dream?" he grinned, seeing her face first thing in the morning was definitely easy on the eye and something he could get used to..

"It was, most definitely, not a dream" his girlfriend whispered.

"Good" Troy returned thankfully, rising up from the bed and moving over to Gabriella, latching their lips together in the calm ambient silence.


	15. The start of a beautiful friendship

Chapter 14 - The start of a beautiful friendship

**Chapter 14 - The start of a beautiful friendship**

Her father having promised he would not interfere anymore only an hour ago, Gabriella had no choice but to forgive him. So now everything was back to 'normal'. Well for Gabriella and Troy life was never going to be 'normal' again now that they were together everything seemed extraordinary, extra special, exciting and fundamentally fantastic. The irony was they were leaving a place called 'El Club Real'… and they both knew that the reactions back home would cement their relationship into true reality and make sure this wouldn't be some holiday fling. Holiday flings are normal but this is amazing - that is what Gabriella kept on telling herself. It wasn't that she was worried about her and Troy's relationship. It was just...

To be honest she had no idea what she was worried about.

Loading up the car Gabriella heard a familiar voice calling her and Troy's names. She spun around to see Carlos grinning widely at her.

"Adios" he chuckled, seeing Troy appear behind his girlfriend and wind his arms around her.

"See ya" Troy smirked, going to shake his hand.

"Well I guess the best man won" Carlos teased, seeing Gabriella became a little annoyed by this comment.

"I am not a prize to be won" she gawped.

"We know" Troy assured, sending a joking wink at Carlos who laughed lightly.

"Kids we gotta go" Jack called from the driver's seat.

"Adios" Gabriella smiled, pulling Troy into the car as the waiter waved happily, Carlos having concluded that Americans certainly had a strange way of going about love, then again what happens in 'Spain stays in Spain'. He watched them drive off into the distance, grinning as another family car pulled up, another lot of fresh faces, another story he could get integrated into.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

One Year later and things still remained strong between Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Although it was nerve wracking within the week they had arrived back from Spain the newly formed couple informed their friends of…well it was more and enlightenment to their relationship status rather than an explicit explanation of the 'goings on', the pair deciding what happens in Spain stays in Spain. To their surprise the gang were not shocked one bit by what happened.

"_Guys there is something me and Troy want to tell you" Gabriella smiled, taking her boyfriends hand and standing up before the group in the middle of the Evans' living room. She looked to Troy who nodded encouragingly. Chad caught his eye quickly and mouthed a 'what is it?', earning a small slap on the arm from Taylor._

"_Hey!" he winced, hugging his basketball tightly._

"_Anyway as Gabby was saying…" Troy began. Sharpay's eyes widened, suddenly realising their hands were interlocked._

"_Oh my god! SHUT UP!!" she screamed with a wide smile on her face._

"_Did I miss what Troy just said…what did he say?" interrogated, directing her gaze to Gabriella. Her friend smiled bashfully, trying to get Taylor to realise with out the need for words but was jumped on by Sharpay._

"_OH MY GOD FINALLY!!" Sharpay giggled, hugging Gabriella._

"_I haven't even said anything!" Troy interrupted, suppressing his chuckles as his girlfriend was squeezed tightl, almost choking for breath._

"_You didn't have to!" Sharpay answered happily._

"_Dude?!" Chad gasped, catching on._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON?" Taylor demanded, joined by Kelsi and Martha who simply shrugged their shoulders._

"_Oh my goodness!" Ryan smirked, seeing his sister's eyes gesture to Troy and then Gabriella as she rested on her slender chin on her latino friend's shoulder. Poking her tongue out confirmed what he was beginning to think._

"_Come on Mckessie!! "Sharpay beamed, taking a shell shocked Gabriella and Troy's hands in each of her own "THEY ARE GOING OUT!" Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously whilst Gabriella bit her bottom lip._

"_Sorry Shar, I don't think they heard you in Alaska…wanna repeat it?" Zeke joked, rubbing his left ear furiously. She crossed her arms in an 'are you sure you want to go there' manner, pouting her pink lips and raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. A moment of silence passed as the entire gang looked to one another anxiously. Troy's blue eyes met Gabriella's, blossoming red in the others cheeks._

"_Why would they want to know in Alaska?" Jason questioned, causing an eruption of laughter._

The whole school seemed to react in the same manner, which freaked the lovers out causing them to ponder in those silent moments, when one is alone, whether they were the only ones who could not see this coming? Those silent moments mostly occurring in home room or drama…basically any class with Mrs Darbus.

"Now class I would like to collect in you reports entitled 'The week that changed my life' Mrs Darbus announced, floating through the students whisking up the papers quietly. That was until she reached Troy.

"Mrs Darbus, I was kinda hoping I could read my report out" he began, looking up to the woman. Chad leant across his desk.

"What are you doing man?" he questioned.

"What he is doing Mr.Danforth is

Troy stood up and made his way up to the raised platform. Ms Darbus gave a nod of approval.

"The week that changed my life - My vacation" he began, looking to Gabriella, his soul mate, his girlfriend, his best friend.

"I learned many things in such a short space of time, for once in my life I don't really know where to begin. I learned about love, to be honest I learned only about love and how many forms it takes, how many problems it solves and how many problems it creates. It comes in so many disguises, parental, protective, friendly but also can be the most obvious thing in the whole world…when you are actually _in_ it, submerged so much that it takes hold of you, not in a choke hold but in its sheltering embrace. I also learned how there is never enough yet never too little and that no matter how hard it is to say, you have to trust yourself and others that it will work out and you may find it not 'becoming weird' but in matter of fact, the person you have loved all along has felt the same way and just not had the courage to say it…even if your friends have tried to make you all along." Troy brought his gaze up to Chad and saw him give a confused look which then after a moment turned into one of enlightenment as Taylor hit him on the shoulder, rolling her eyes. Chad grinned pointing at Gabriella who was sat infront of him to be met by the entire gang that surrounded him holding their heads in their hands or as Sharpay did, sighed.

"You can't question or deny the feeling, you can't pinpoint its origin to a specific place or time, just when you realise it has always been there. And for me it always has…the day I saw the light I was eleven and my way of ducking out of it was saying there was 'something on your face and I was going to blow it off'" he chuckled. Gabriella, who was listening intently gave a smile, remembering the moment to the breath of air she felt against her cheek "And I could only explain it feeling like drinking to much pop…high on love I guess that could be seen as. Its all very well being in love but showing it is another matter" this was met by a few wolf whistles "You gotta wait, so you are both ready and then it turns out that the patience pays off and it is the most incredible and indescribable feeling in the whole world" Mrs Darbus gave him a glare "Or so I have been told. I also found that lover, soul mate, girlfriend…best friend can all amount to the same thing, well I know they do for me so in conclusion I have a question" Troy smiled.

It was in that moment Troy Bolton realised that he would always be more than friends with Gabriella Montez…

Dropping his paper to the ground and rummaging in his pocket. Gabriella watched him confusedly as he jumped down from the raised area and knelt by her desk. "Will you marry me Gabby?" he asked, her hands now in his and holding a small silver ring between his thumb and forefinger.

"Huh?!" Chad gawped.

"Will you Brie?"

"Yes" she stuttered, wiping away a few stray tears.

…and made a promise to himself and her that they would always remain that way.

**The end! OR is it?? No I am kidding : ) thank you all for the reviews they kept me inspired when writing this story and I can't believe it is over : (perhaps a sequel or prequel? **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Forever writing, Titanic-Fanatic xxx**


End file.
